Three's A Crowd
by Savannah-Vee
Summary: Edward and Jasper Cullen are two brothers who can't get along - because they always want the same thing. And this time, that 'thing' is Bella Swan. Bella Swan, however, seems more interested in finding out their secret. Bella, Edward, Jasper. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1: Charmer

_'She's such a charmer, oh no.'_

_Kings of Leon - Charmer_

* * *

Chapter 1: Charmer

**~*~Bella~*~**

Ok, it wasn't so bad.

I'd already made a few friends, was able to find my way to classes relatively easily, and Forks High School wasn't nearly as bad as I had thought it would be. The staring was a little uncomfortable, but I could handle it. After lunch, in which I'd sat with the curly haired girl from my Spanish class and a few other girls I didn't remember the names of, I made my way over to my biology lesson.

I wandered over to the science building, and ok, maybe I was a little hasty in refusing the chubby blond guy's offer to walk me to class, because I totally got lost on my way there.

"Room 35, where the fuck is room 35?" I muttered, my eyes scanning every door I came across – none of which were room 35. The second bell had already rung, indicating that class had begun. Further indicating that I was late. "Shit. I so didn't wanna be late for class on my first day." I whined to myself, pausing in the hall and taking out the extremely unhelpful map I had been given in the morning.

I sighed as I peered at the blurred map, trying to discern exactly where I was. Forks High wasn't a huge school, it shouldn't have been this difficult to find one fucking class. Suddenly there was a shadow looming over the faded piece of paper, making it even more difficult for me to read it. I looked up, half irritated that whoever it was was blocking my light, and half hopeful that they could help me find this elusive room 35.

"Whoa."

I stepped back, startled by the height and the proximity of the guy towering above me. I was kind of small, 5,4 at most, and this guy looked to be at least 6,2. He was peering at me curiously, an eyebrow elevated, obscured by shaggy blond hair. His hands were shoved in the pockets of his black leather jacket, and he stood perfectly still for a moment as he appraised me.

"Who are you?" He asked eventually, and his voice was low and gravelly, rumbling in his chest, which I noticed looked rather broad. There was no way this guy was in high school, I mean, he looked old enough to be in college.

"Bella." I answered simply, a little annoyed at the abrupt question.

His eyes, which were a sparkling pale blue, studied my face, and then slowly roamed down my body, all the way down to my feet, where he stopped. They then travelled back up the way they had gone down, and ended up back on my face, boring into my eyes.

_Did this guy just check me out?_

I was more than just a little annoyed now. I folded my arms across my chest, securing my books behind them and glared at him. We stood there a moment, in complete silence while he just continued to stare at me, remaining motionless. I broke our eye contact first, partly because he was creeping me out, and partly because I was going to be really late for class if I didn't. He certainly didn't seem like he was in a hurry.

I looked at my watch and sighed impatiently.

"Um, are you just gonna stand there checking me out or are you gonna help me find my class?"

He seemed a little startled. He removed his hands from his pockets and also folded his arms across his chest, tilting his head to the side a little as his red lips curled at the corners in a smirk.

"A little sure of yourself aren't you? What makes you think I was checking you out?" He asked.

"Hmmm, let's see, probably because of the fact that your eyes were just travelling up and down my body a second ago." I raised my eyebrows and he grinned a surprisingly boyish grin, his teeth a pearly white.

"Ok, you caught me." He winked.

_Was he serious?_

"Look, I'm late for class so if you don't mind..." I said, starting to move around him, but he blocked my path.

"Where're you going?"

I moved in the other direction, trying to skirt around him but he moved with me, once again blocking my path.

I sighed in frustration. I was fully pissed off now. I was late for class and here was this weird guy who was of no help finding my class, plus, he had unabashedly undressed me with his eyes, then admitted that he had, and now he was making me even more late for class.

"I'm going to class." My teeth were clenched now. "I'm already late; so if you don't mind..." I made to move again, stepping to the side and he stepped with me. "Can you move out of my way?!"

He rolled his eyes. "Don't you need help finding the class?"

"No, I'm sure I can find it. Now, if you could just excuse me..." I made to move once again, but it was pointless. He wasn't going to let me pass.

"What class is it?" He questioned.

I sighed. "Biology."

"What room?"

"Thirty five."

He grinned again. "C'mon, I'll take you."

He spun around and started striding down the hall, his hands back in his pockets. I followed, because really, what other options did I have? I had missed twenty minutes of class already. His long legs made him walk pretty fast, and it was a little difficult to keep up. Whilst behind him it was kind of impossible to not look at him, I mean, he was right in front of me an all. I wasn't checking out his ass or anything – though he _did _have a pretty nice ass – but the first thing I noticed was his boxers. They were white, _Calvin Klein _written in grey around the rim. He wore black jeans, which were low on his hips, and his black Nikes were silent on the polished floor as he moved fluidly.

We walked on, in silence again, and he stopped outside a door at the end of the hall. It didn't have a number on it and I had assumed it was a janitor closet or something when I had passed it earlier. He leaned against the wall next to the door and tossed his hair out of his eyes. A silver stud twinkled in his left ear.

"This is it." He pointed towards the door. "Room 35."

I frowned at the door. It really didn't look like it was a lab. "Are you sure? I don't see any number on it."

He rolled his eyes again. "Positive. Just knock."

He moved away from the wall while I walked up to the door uncertainly and knocked. A few seconds later the door opened, and an annoyed looking, forty-something year old guy, with dark, curly hair and a rapidly receding hairline peered out at us from behind thick round glasses. He raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Is there anything I can help you with Jasper? And who is this?" His gaze shifted to me.

"Um, I'm Isabella Swan. It's my first day today and I'm in this class. I'm really sorry I'm late, I got a little lost on my way here."

"Ah, Isabella, I was wondering what had happened to you. Now Mr Cullen, what is your reason for being here? Aren't you late for your own class?"

"I've got a free period." He shrugged. "I saw _Isabella _here in the hall looking a little lost, so I helped her find her class." He grinned at me.

"Hmmm, ok, well Miss Swan come in and take a seat. Jasper you may leave."

"Ok Mr B, see you tomorrow." He said with a salute. He had walked halfway down the hall - surprisingly fast actually – when he glanced over his shoulder and called, "You too, _Isabella._"

The way he stressed my full name – which I hated by the way – irked me.

"Thanks for your help, _Jasper._" I reciprocated, and he flashed me those pearly whites again, before turning and sauntering away nonchalantly.

**TTT**

The teacher, who I found out was called Mr Banner, ushered me over to the only available seat left in the class – a seat next to a guy. His arm was propping up his head as he leaned on the table, staring at nothing in particular and looking extremely bored. As I walked over to the desk, his eyes shifted to mine for a second before he looked away again, twiddling his pen around his fingers in his free hand.

I collapsed onto the stool heavily, relieved at finally finding the class and the fact that Mr Banner wasn't too fussed about my tardiness. I leaned over the desk and started taking out my pens and notebook, causing my hair to fall forward over my shoulders. I tossed it back with my hands and sat up, glancing at the guy I was sitting next to from the corner of my eye.

_And what the fuck?_

He no longer looked bored. He was sitting up, his back ramrod straight. The hand that had been twiddling the pen was now gripping it tightly, so tightly that his knuckles were white from the pressure. He was motionless as he sat rigidly, and I swear it looked like he was holding his breath. I was slightly alarmed, I mean, what the heck was up with him? And why the heck was I meeting these weird guys? I looked at his face and he was scowling, his brows furrowed deeply, his mouth in a tight line, his chiselled jaw line tensed. He caught me looking and his jade eyes narrowed at me menacingly. I quickly averted my gaze, running my hand through my hair and letting out a quiet breath.

I'm pretty sure I heard him groan.

"Fuck." He muttered angrily, his voice husky and resonant.

_Seriously, what was his problem? _

I ran my hand through my hair again. It was a nervous habit I did almost unconsciously.

"Will you fucking stop that?"

I looked at him in surprise. "Excuse me?"

He was glaring at me from the corner of his eye. "Stop shaking your fucking hair."

Well excuse me for fucking _breathing._

"Why?" I questioned, getting pretty wound up. Who the hell was he to tell me what to do with my hair?

The pen he was holding looked like it was about to snap any second. His teeth were clamped together as he muttered, his voice sounding strained, "It's getting on my nerves."

_What the fuck? Was he crazy?_

I arched an eyebrow at him, my irritation overriding the strange apprehension that had begun creeping up on me the moment I had sat down next to him. "And what if I don't wanna stop?" I challenged childishly.

He looked at me incredulously, like he couldn't believe I was actually challenging him, and I fought the urge to roll my eyes. He ran his hand through his own hair, effectively messing it up even more than it already was; which I would have thought to be impossible if I hadn't seen it for myself. He gazed at me for a long moment, frowning; his posture still impossibly stiff before he said,

"Who are you?"

I gritted my teeth in frustration. Why were these guys so weird? And rude? Well, the chubby baby-faced guy was nice, as well as the skinny black haired one with the glasses, and a few other guys smiled at me and welcomed me to Forks as I made my way through the halls earlier on. It was just that other weird guy who was rude. What was his name again? _Jasper. _What an odd, old fashioned name. And now there was _this guy _acting like I had killed his puppy or something.

"Bella. Who are you?" I responded curtly.

He didn't answer; instead he just stared at me, looking puzzled. His dishevelled hair was brown, but I noticed that when the light from outside the window hit it, it shone in a strange bronze tone. He was in a grey hoodie, and when I glanced down at his leg, which was tapping furiously underneath the table, I saw that he was wearing faded blue jeans.

_Oh. My. God._

That wasn't the only thing I noticed when I glanced down at his leg. And what I noticed made my jaw drop in shock. _Could this day get anymore strange? _Because this guy, the guy who was glaring at me murderously, the guy who looked like he was going to snap his pen in half, the guy who looked absolutely livid, for reasons unknown to me, was also sporting a _serious _hard on. And I emphasise the _serious_ part because I could clearly see the outline of it through his jeans, pressed down on its side on his leg, and from what I could see, he was either _extremely_ well endowed or hiding a long flashlight in his pants. I decided the former was the case.

I gasped and looked back up at his face, which was still twisted in a scowl as he continued to stare at me. It was obvious that I had spotted his little...I mean his big problem, but he didn't seem to care. I mean, he didn't look remotely embarrassed, or even try to cover it up. I blinked at him in annoyance.

"Will you stop staring at me like that? And what exactly _is _your problem? Well, apart from the one in your pants." I decided to add, hoping that it would embarrass him and he would look away. No such luck.

"You're...strange." He muttered, more to himself, and my jaw dropped again.

Wait, he thought _I _was strange? This guy, who didn't know me at all but was acting like he couldn't stand me – while seemingly aroused for God knows what reason – was telling me _I _was strange?

"Look buddy, if _I'm_ strange, then the best description for you is probably 'not human' because 'strange' doesn't even cover what you are."

His eyes widened a little at that, and he looked a little taken aback. Then his face broke out into a small smirk, and his smile was a little lopsided, one cheekbone rising higher than the other. It would have been kind of cute if he wasn't so weird.

"Perceptive aren't you?" He murmured. "And yeah, the little problem in my pants? Your fucking fault."

_What the fuck? _First, the other guy had openly stripped me naked with his eyes and now this guy was getting a hard on over me? You know at the beginning when I said it wasn't so bad? Yeah, I'm starting to rethink that statement.

"Listen you asshole!" I whispered fiercely. "Whatever dirty thoughts you're thinking involving me had better stop before I expose you for the filthy perv you are."

He grinned again, though he was still tensed. I was also pretty sure I hadn't seen him take a breath at all since I had sat down. How was that possible?

"Oh believe me; I'm trying to stop the thoughts, for your sake as well as mine. But if you keep tossing your fucking hair around you're just gonna make it harder for me."

_Ok, what the hell did that mean? And make what harder? His penis? _

"Have you got some kind of hair fetish or something?" I asked sarcastically.

"No."

"Then why does me tossing my hair affect you?"

"Look, I told you, it's irritating. Just stop doing it. And could you move away from me a little, you're a little too close for comfort."

I was sitting pretty close to him actually. My own leg was actually touching his. I didn't even realise.

"Geez, what, do I smell or something?" I said, shuffling down. I sniffed my hair discreetly just to make sure. It didn't smell bad. It actually smelt kind of good, fresh and faintly of coconut from my conditioner.

"Yeah you do actually. _Very _strongly."

I was stunned by his words. Did he really just tell me that I smelt? It had _meant _to be a rhetorical question.

"You're a real fucking charmer you know that?" I said crossly, shuffling even further away from him until I was at the very edge of the desk.

He didn't respond, and turned to face the front of the class and I think I heard him murmur something like, "Better."

We sat in silence then, and ok, I couldn't help glancing down at his lap again a few times, you know, just to see if his problem had abated – and I was shocked to see that he was _still _hard.

"Edward, could you tell us which stage of mitosis is on the diagram shown on the board?"

He sighed irritably – the first breath he seemed to have taken – and folded his arms over his chest.

"Anaphase." He answered dully, his tone obviously highlighting his disinterest.

"Correct. Thank you Mr Cullen." Mr Banner said.

_Cullen? Wait, wasn't that the surname of that other guy? Jasper?_

Before I had time to even ponder over that fact, the bell had rung. I was relieved, getting up quickly and hurriedly packing my things back into my backpack. It must have been the classroom door opening that caused a small draft to blow my hair around my face a little, and I brushed it back from my face, exaggerating my movements purposely, to annoy _Edward _a little more before I left. I turned to him, smirking triumphantly -

And my smile faded instantly, my mouth dropping open, and I gaped at the empty desk in utter confusion, because he was gone. He had vanished. Disappeared. And I began to question my sanity a little bit. Maybe I had imagined him? Imagined our whole exchange? Maybe my mind was so far gone, that it conjured up imaginary, good looking, mysterious guys. Heck, maybe that Jasper guy was also a figment of my imagination.

Ha, yeah right. As if I could be _that_ creative.

**TTT**


	2. Chapter 2: Ragoo

_'You caught me with my pants down.'_

_Kings of Leon - Ragoo_

* * *

Chapter 2: Ragoo

**-#-Jasper-#-**

She was possibly the hottest chick in the whole school, maybe even the hottest in the whole fucking town. And Forks, surprisingly, did have quite a high population of hot chicks, so if she was the hottest; that was saying a lot.

She was obviously new; there was no way that I would have missed that sweet piece of ass. You know, if it wasn't her first day I wouldn't have let her make it to that class. She would probably be the one in my car with me now – and believe me, she would have come - though I doubt that she would have agreed to do what Lauren Mallory was doing. She seemed like a challenge, one I was _very_ interested in taking up. But I had let her go to her class because, you know, it was her first day; she needed to make a good impression an all.

But damn, she was fuck-hot. Seriously, I mean she was _everything _that was my type. Petite, slim but not skinny, with appropriately placed curves, dark hair, _long _hair..._Fuck_, the thought of my hands running through those long strands nearly made me jizz, but I didn't because, well...Lauren Mallory wasn't that good.

And her _face,_ – well _fuck me_ – she was gorgeous. Large, long lashed eyes and full, pouty lips, heart shaped face and a cute button nose, high cheekbones – _shit_ – I was losing control.

_Not yet Cullen, hold it back. Wouldn't want Motor mouth Mallory here to think you were a one minute man. _

Her breasts.

Holy fuck; her breasts were just fucking...perfect. I mean, I had no other words to describe them because that was what they were. Sheer perfection. They were big, but not too big, I'm guessing she was like a C cup, and they were firm, and round, and yes, I had gathered all that information from one fleeting look at her body. What can I say; when you've got vision that's more like 40/40 it's easy to do that.

And her waist was freaking tiny. I just imagined myself wrapping my arms around them..._and then proceeding to lift her up and wrap her legs around my waist and fuck her senseless, while those perfect boobs of hers bounced against my chest. _

"Shit." I breathed.

I was thinking all of this while sitting in my Audi in the passenger seat, my chair reclined back and Lauren Mallory on her knees in front of me, her face buried in my lap as she sucked me off. Like I said, she wasn't that great, because normally, when I was receiving a blow job, there was no way I would be able to concentrate on anything but the sheer pleasure of it. But Lauren wasn't doing it right. Firstly, there was no tongue action _at all. _And secondly, she wasn't going deep enough. Ok, my dick _was_ pretty big so I couldn't blame her for that, but she could have used her hands a little, you know, maybe squeeze the part of my dick that she couldn't get in her mouth, and play with my balls a little, like Jessica Stanley did.

It was my thoughts about the new girl, _Isabella Swan; _that were actually pushing me to my orgasm. Lauren's mouth was just helping it along, you know, kind of like a friend shouting encouragement at you while you do all the hard work.

I was shifting my hips up to meet her mouth as she sucked, helping her a little, and essentially, fucking her mouth. She was going too fucking slow though, so I grabbed her wispy, platinum blond hair and held her head still while I thrust into her mouth, faster and harder. I think I even shoved my dick down her throat one time because she gagged, and I immediately softened my thrusts a little because the last thing I wanted was her to throw up all over my dick and my leather interior. Gross.

"Relax your throat." I instructed her, and she did a little, making it feel a whole lot better as I was able to push my dick deeper in her mouth.

So there I was, fucking her mouth and fantasising that it was the new girl I was fucking, and I was getting torturously close to coming. I had to be careful though, and choose the right moment to spill, because Lauren Mallory needed to catch every single drop of my juice in her mouth. I wasn't gonna get cum on my leather seat. I mean, c'mon can you blame me? I'd only gotten the car two weeks ago.

"Oh fuck." I moaned, because I couldn't help talking whenever I was about to cum – even if that meant I was talking to my hand sometimes – and Lauren moaned around my dick, causing a nice vibrating sensation that tingled up my body. _That was more like it. _"You like that huh?" I muttered to her, "Are you getting off on the thought of Jasper Cullen fucking your mouth?" She answered with another moan and my eyes rolled back inside my head. I was nearly there. "When you're in your bed tonight, you're gonna think of this moment, think of me with my dick inside your mouth, and you're gonna touch yourself, right?"

"Mmmmmm," was her reply.

And that finally did it.

I gripped her hair tightly, and shoved my dick down her throat, shuddering as I came into her mouth, my eyes rolling back in pleasure, and a deep, involuntary growl emanated from my chest. I usually found growling kind of embarrassing, but I'd noticed that girls seemed to find it sexy, so I didn't bother trying to hold it back anymore like I used to. Lauren moaned again when she heard it so I guess she found it sexy too.

I released her hair, slumping back in my seat and panting, while Lauren released my dick with one last lick and looked up at me, grinning smugly.

"You enjoyed that huh?" She asked proudly.

_Um, don't get too cocky bitch, you weren't that great._

I kept my mouth closed as I grinned at her, because my teeth hadn't returned to normal yet, and I was pretty sure that seeing razor sharp, elongated canines would probably freak her out, just a little. But who knows, maybe it would turn her on, though it would have been stupid of me to test that theory.

About ten seconds later, when my dick was almost soft again, I felt my teeth shrink back to their regular size. The position I was sitting in was getting a little uncomfortable, I mean, there's not much room in a car, and even with the seat pushed all the way back, my legs were kind of scrunched up. Lauren Mallory was still kneeling on the floor before me, grinning idiotically. So she sucked me off, big whoop, did she want an Olympic medal for it or something? _Hmm, now there's a thought, dick-sucking as an Olympic sport. I'd totally watch that. Actually, fuck that, I'd sign up to be the lucky fucker getting sucked!_

I flung open the car door.

"The bell's about to ring; and we wouldn't want any teachers to come out here and find us in this position now would we?" I said to her with a smirk.

She looked like that was exactly what she wanted.

Just _sitting _in a car with me would probably be a dream to about 95 percent of the female population of Forks High. And getting caught in a car with me? Well, that was actual _proof. _What better way to boost a girl's popularity? Not to mention the fact that they'd probably be bombarded with date offers from other guys, because - let's face it – guys hated me, and wanted to be me at the same time. Whatever girl I had sullied with my sperm would be the next hot chick at school, simply because of the fact that I was Jasper Cullen, and if I'd had her then there _must _be something special about her. I'd seen it happen with Jessica Stanley, as well as Irina Denali, Angela Webber, Brooke Carter, Megan Richards, Maria Lopez...

Lauren made no attempt to move.

I tugged at her ponytail, to get her to get up, because really, it wouldn't have been wise for me to get caught out there with my pants down – literally – by any teacher, especially seeing as I'd skipped three classes and was _supposed _to be in the nurse's office with a migraine. Sure I could probably use my gift to lessen the amount of trouble I'd be in, but I'd still be in trouble. I'm pretty sure fellatio on the school grounds was reason for suspension, and my dad would probably have a fit if I got suspended _again_. Lauren groaned softly when I pulled her hair, and I glanced down at her in surprise. _Did that shit turn her on? _I mean, if I wasn't so worried about a teacher finding me out there, I probably would have fucked her. She was easy on the eyes and I was still sort of aroused after that below average blow job she had given me. It wouldn't take long for me to get hard again.

I grinned down at her, revealing my teeth, which were back to normal now. That was my signature smile. It was award winning. Seriously. I had been nominated for best smile at some stupid high school awards fundraiser thing we'd had a couple of months ago, and I'd won. I still had the pathetic looking plastic trophy sitting somewhere in my room. Lauren looked dazed as she stared up at me.

"So, you like having your hair pulled do you?" I asked her, tugging at her ponytail again. She bit her bottom lip and nodded at me speechlessly. "Ok, well how about this –" I began, but stopped when I heard footsteps faltering a few feet away from where I was parked, and then an inaudible gasp. When I say it was an inaudible gasp, I mean inaudible to the average ear. My ears certainly weren't average. I knew who the gasp came from immediately. I could smell her. Her scent was unmistakeable.

Isabella Swan.

I suddenly remembered that my door was still open. I looked to the direction her scent was wafting from, and she was standing in the little grassy section, not too far from the parking lot. _What was she doing back there? _There were no classes in this part of the school grounds, only the parking lot, and there was still one more period to go before school was over. She was probably lost again.

The place she was standing in gave her a perfect view of me, and Lauren, who was still kneeling before me under the glove compartment, her head directly at my crotch. I still had my hand in her hair and my jeans down, though my boxers were on now, and it didn't take a genius to figure out what we were doing. Lauren also turned to look at her after she noticed my attention had been diverted, and Isabella's face reddened – causing my dick, as well as my canines, to start growing again. A low growl also erupted from my chest and Lauren's head snapped back up to me in surprise. I didn't look at her though, I couldn't, not when Isabella Swan was standing there, looking incredibly appealing with her face flushed like that.

Eventually though, she managed to tear her gaze away from us, and continued walking in the direction she had been headed in – which would only lead her further into the parking lot – stumbling a little as she did.

It was at moments like that I wished I had my brother's gift. I _really _wanted to know what she was thinking at that moment. And c'mon, how fun would it be, knowing everything everyone around you was thinking? I didn't know what the fuck he complained about it for. My gift was great, don't get me wrong, I mean, playing with emotions was fun too, and it ensured me pussy whenever I wanted it, but - though I would never admit this to Dickward - mind reading seemed a tad better.

I needed to move quickly if I wanted to catch her coming back this way when she realised there were no classrooms over in the direction she was headed, and she _would_ realise it eventually. I let go of Lauren's hair and shuffled in my seat, trying to get out of the car. It was impossible with her still sitting in between my legs.

"What were you about to say baby?" Lauren asked, and I grimaced at the word 'baby'. I was no-one's 'baby'.

"I was saying; how about we continue this another time?" I said quickly, tugging at her arm gently. She finally complied, to my relief, and clambered out of the still open car door, straightening her shirt. I got out after her, hastily pulling up my jeans and buckling my belt up.

"Ok, so...when's another time?" Lauren asked.

_Why was she still here?_

I was barely paying attention to her, too busy scanning the parking lot for Isabella. "Um, I don't know, I'll call you." I replied absently.

"Ok. See you around."

And finally she jogged away, hurrying to her next class because the final bell had just rung. That meant that Isabella was late for her class again. And she was most likely lost.

**TTT**

I shut my car door and pressed the button on the key, locking it, before I walked over to the grass where she had stood a moment ago and waited for her to come back. And sure enough, less than a minute later, the light breeze that was whipping around carried her scent over to me, and I groaned as I felt myself hardening, my gums tingling as my teeth started lengthening again.

She walked over, her head down as she studied a piece of paper, which was the map they gave visitors so they could find their way around the school easier. It didn't seem to be helping her very much. She was muttering profanities as she squinted at the map, not even watching where she walking; and was headed straight for me.

I didn't move out of the way.

Just at the last second though, a mere inch before she would have collided with me, she glanced up and stopped short with a gasp.

"Jesus," she exclaimed, clutching her chest dramatically, "you scared the shit out of me."

I just grinned at her, mouth closed because I was fully hard now, and my canines were fully elongated. After she had gotten over her initial shock of nearly colliding with me, her expression quickly changed into one of anger. She appraised me for a moment; her eyes narrowed, and then quickly looked over at my car, searching for Lauren no doubt.

"What are you doing here anyway? And where's your...friend gone? And wait, why didn't you move out of the way when you saw me coming?"

I shrugged, only answering the last part of her questions, "I guess I kind of wanted you to bump into me." I grinned.

Her brows furrowed and she blinked at me, a look of puzzlement mingled with annoyance painted on her face. "Don't you have a class to go to?" She asked, obviously irritated.

I smirked. "Free period."

"Ok, well lucky you; and I'd love to stay and chat but as you can see, I'm late for class. Again." She retorted sarcastically. She started walking again, brushing past me, and I grabbed onto the sleeve of her sweater as she passed, effectively yanking her back.

"What the fuck are you doing?" She cried out.

"Where's your class?" I asked her.

"Look, I don't need your help. I can find this one just fine."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really? I didn't know there were classes out in the parking lot."

She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well I've figured out where the class is now and I don't need your help. You can get back to your...extra-curricular activities." She looked over at my car again. "Sorry for disturbing you by the way."

And just before she started walking again I grabbed her arm.

"Ok, you really need to get the fuck off me." She said with clenched teeth, and I couldn't help chuckling at her threatening tone.

"And if I don't?" I countered.

She looked me square in the eye. "If you don't you'll probably end up ballbagless."

"_Ballbagless?_" I raised my brow at her questioningly. "What the fuck does that mean?"

"Oh, you don't know? It's a disability. It's caused by having your balls ripped off. You become ballbagless. It's quite a sad state to be in actually." She replied, extremely sarcastically.

I laughed raucously. _So she was funny as well as hot. _She stared at me in bewilderment as I doubled over with laughter. Eventually I composed myself enough to speak.

"Yeah, sounds like a very sad state. Have you rendered anyone ballbagless before?" I asked, before erupting into more laughter.

She glared at me. "No, but I'm pretty sure I will soon enough." Then she muttered under her breath, so low that if I had normal hearing I wouldn't have heard her, "And if it's not you then it will probably be that Edward guy."

_How the fuck did she know Dickward?_

"How the fuck do you know Dickward?" I asked.

"What?" She looked baffled.

"Dickward, my brother." I clarified. "How do you know him?"

She looked blank for a moment before realisation hit. "Oh, you mean Edward?"

I shrugged. "Is that his name?"

"Wait," she looked shocked, "he's your _brother?_"

"Yeah, unfortunately." I answered.

"Explains a lot." She muttered under her breath again.

_What the hell did that mean? I was nothing like Dickward._

Her head suddenly snapped up to look at me. "Wait, how the heck did you hear me?"

I smirked. "I've got good hearing. And again, how do you know my brother?"

"He was in my biology class. Sat next to him actually."

_Fuck. _

I nodded slowly, annoyed because I had really been hoping that Dickward hadn't seen her yet. You see, there was only one thing he and I had in common, - well, apart from the same parents – and that was our taste in girls. If Isabella was everything that was my type, it was likely that she was everything that was Dickward's type. I had to work fast. I needed Isabella to notice me first, I mean; it was only fair seeing as I _had _seen her first. And this was where my gift would come in.

I was stood pretty close to her after pulling her back towards me, so it wouldn't be hard to do. Sending a wave of lust over to her would be easy enough, seeing as I was pretty much radiating the stuff anyway, being next to her.

"Isabella." I said, so she would look up at me. It would be quicker if I was looking in her eyes as I did it.

"It's Bella actually." She corrected, glaring at me.

I grinned as I released it at her, a soft wave of lust to wash over her, make her want me so she wouldn't be interested in my brother for the time being. Dickward was my only competition in the school, and he could probably get as much girls as I did if he wanted to. But he was a pansy; he didn't want to take advantage of his gift and his good looks, like I did. I wondered if he was even interested in girls sometimes.

She was still glaring at me. Her heart rate wasn't accelerating, her face wasn't flushing, she wasn't going all gooey eyed, which was what usually happened to girls when I did this to them. I sent a stronger dose her way. Like I said, she seemed like a challenge.

"Why in God's name are you staring at me like that?"

_Huh? Why wasn't my lust affecting her?_

I frowned, and tried again, sending a tidal wave of lust at her. And still, nothing.

_What the fuck?_

"This is ridiculous. I need to get to my class, and I swear to God _Jasper _if you try to stop me from leaving, you'll be ballbagless by the end of the day."

At that she spun on her heels and began walking away quickly, glancing back at me threateningly to ensure that I wasn't following her.

And I probably would have followed her if I wasn't stunned into stone. I stood, unmoving as I stared at her retreating back – and perfect ass – in awe.

My gift didn't work on her. The only person that I had encountered, in my whole life that my gift didn't work on.

"Isabella Swan." I murmured to myself, a slow, wide grin spreading over my face. "A challenge."

And indeed, she was a challenge. It was always easy for me to get a girl, what with my stunning physical attributes as well as my gift, getting a girl was actually _too _easy. They were like putty in my hands. I'd never had to work at it before. With Isabella however, it seemed like it _definitely_ wouldn't be easy. She was already making me break out in a sweat - _not literally of course – _and the fact that my gift didn't work on her actually turned me on even more.

I wanted her, and I would do whatever it took to have her, because Jasper Cullen _always_ got what he wanted.

_Let the games begin._

**TTT**


	3. Chapter 3: Closer

_'Baby I'll bleed you dry.'_

_Kings of Leon - Closer_

* * *

Chapter 3: Closer

**-+-Edward-+-**

I was _still _hard.

It was five fucking hours later and my cock was still as solid as a stick of granite. It was because I could still smell her. I don't know whether it was my imagination, or whether her smell had really become embedded in my nasal passages, but I could still smell her, as potently as if she was still sitting next to me, swinging her hair around like a fucking L'Oreal commercial.

I hadn't seen her again after I had literally sprinted out of the class, a second after the bell had gone. I didn't even give a shit whether anyone noticed or not, all I knew was that if I had stayed just one second longer I wouldn't have been able to hold back, and I would have fucked her right there on the lab table, and then I would have bitten her, and sucked at her blood until I had bled her dry, until I had drained her torso completely.

The baffling thing about that was the fact that I didn't even like the taste of blood. I could stand it, if I had to, but I much preferred eating regular food. I had never even remotely felt like drinking the blood of a classmate, or anyone at all actually. Sure, I could smell their blood all the time, but it just...didn't appeal to me.

_She _was different.

I'd never smelt anything or anyone in my life so – and I hated saying this – so fucking _mouth-watering. _Fuck, she smelt good. It was as if she was a blend of every scent I loved, my mom's cookies, vanilla, strawberries, fresh laundry, that perfume that Tanya wore that I used to love, cinnamon, coconut, freshly baked bread, freesias...It was like her blood was, I don't know, made for _me _or something, like she was my own personal brand of alcohol or heroine or some shit.

As soon as she had sat down, and tossed that shiny hair of hers, causing her scent to hit me like a wrecking ball, it had taken every ounce of strength I possessed to not fucking jump on her like a lunatic. I had held my breath, though it was already too late, her scent was already ingrained in my nose, in my brain. My teeth were fully lengthened, as was my cock, and as long as I could still smell her, or the memory of her scent remained, they weren't gonna get back to normal. And then there she was, swinging her hair around every few minutes; and essentially bombarding me with wave after wave of her scent, like a fucking tease.

What made my situation even worse; was that she also happened to be fucking sexy as hell. I'd first glanced at her as she walked over to my desk, and shit, if there was a definition in the dictionary for 'Edward Cullen's Type' there'd be a picture of her next to it. Nothing else would need to be written. She had these huge, smouldering, dark brown eyes, and her lips were plump, like, better than Angelina Jolie's even, and I'd noticed that the bottom one was a little fuller than the top one, just perfect for sucking. Her hair was wavy, and a glossy dark brown, though I could see maroon highlights in it when the light caught it; and it fell all the way down to her teeny waist. She was wearing a long, dark blue, v neck sweater over black leggings, you know, those leggings girls like to wear that are like second skin, the ones that make it so it's not too hard picturing what's underneath them. And I gotta say, her ass was just...spot on. I caught a glimpse of it just before she sat down, and it was round, and firm looking; and I wanted to grab it and just squeeze it...

And I came again, just as hard as the previous six times. I was in the shower, which was where I had been for the past hour and a half, jerking off to try and get rid of the constant hard on I'd had since biology. I leaned against the shower wall, panting, the cold water hitting me at full force – though doing nothing to abate my erection – and groaned as I looked at my cock, which was still standing at full attention. This was fucking ridiculous.

**TTT**

I got out of the shower, because I couldn't very well stay there all night, and went back into my room to get dressed. I dried off, wincing as the towel brushed against my overly engorged cock, and put on a pair of black sweatpants and a t shirt. I grimaced at my fangs in the mirror, because of course, if I was still horny they were still out, before going downstairs and into the dining room where my family was waiting at the dinner table.

I was seriously hoping that the black sweatpants disguised my problem, because it was already awkward enough having an erection when my mom was just sitting opposite me. How embarrassing would it be if she actually _saw _it? My teeth though, were a little more difficult to hide, and I was just praying that it wasn't one of those nights that my parents would decide to talk to us.

I ate quickly and silently, barely tasting the lasagne that my mom had made, and ignoring the usual background noise of their thoughts. That is, until I noticed _Assper _reciting the alphabet in his mind, over and over – the thing that he did when he was trying to hide something from me. I glanced up at him, my eyes narrowed in suspicion, to find him doing the same to me. We both dropped our eyes again hastily.

"So boys, how was school today?" My mom asked.

_Fuck. _

Ok, I understood why my mom and dad liked talking at the dinner table; I mean what else could they do? They couldn't eat normal food, so all they did was sit at the table while Assper and I ate. Sometimes my dad would read the paper or do some work, or my mom would read one of her romance novels, but generally they didn't because they felt that dinner was meant to be a family thing – despite the fact that my brother and I didn't even talk.

We were hardly ever on speaking terms, but that was because we just had nothing in common. There was nothing for us to talk about. I was on the basketball team; I had good grades, I was hardly ever in trouble at school, I hung out with people considered 'jocks', people like Emmett McCarty, Tyler Crowley, Jacob Black, Jared Taylor. I wore Abercrombie and Fitch, I drove a Volvo; I had been dating the head cheerleader, Tanya Denali, up until a few weeks ago.

Assper had been suspended from school twice, he practically _lived _in the detention hall; he hung out with people considered 'stoners', people like Demetri Alexander, Felix Thompson, Caleb Smith, Sam Uley. Eighty percent of his wardrobe was black, the remaining twenty percent was split up into leather, other dark colours, the odd white dress shirt he might need for special occasions, and the sweaters that my mom had gotten him but he'd never worn. He had tattoos and piercings, he smoked, and up until two weeks ago he had been riding around on a huge black and silver motorcycle.

Up until two weeks ago, we had actually been on pretty good terms. We didn't talk but we were friendly enough to each other, we greeted each other when our paths crossed in school, at home we played against each other on the PS3, and even watched a few movies together. I had been starting to think that my brother wasn't half bad. That was up until we had gone to get new cars, me, him, and my dad.

You see, we all collected cars, or vehicles I should say, and every year since we turned sixteen our dad would take us to get a new car. Yes, my dad had a lot of money, he was a doctor, plus, he'd had a lot of time to accumulate his wealth. And when I say a lot of time, I seriously mean _an awful lot _of time. I had only turned sixteen last year, so I'd only had one car. Assper was nineteen – he was still in high school because he had flunked and had to repeat his senior year – so he'd already had two cars and a motorcycle. My dad had over thirty cars, and he kept them in a huge garage he owned in Seattle.

So anyway, we had gone to different showrooms, checking out different cars, and as soon as I'd spotted the black Audi TT, I'd wanted it. It was fucking beautiful. It was small, and sleek, and sexy, and just...seamless. I had gone out with one of the assistants in the showroom, taking the car out for a test drive, and when I came back, guess who I saw being handed the keys to exactly the same fucking car I was gonna get? He didn't even, at least, get it in a different colour. And of course, there was no way I could get it now because I'd just look like a pathetic copycat, so I asked him to let me have it and pick something else. But the asshole refused. I'd ended up getting an Aston Martin Vanquish instead, which was an equally beautiful car, don't get me wrong, but I was still sore about the TT. I'd had my heart set on it.

And the thing that pissed me off even more; was that I was sure he did it on purpose. He could _feel _how excited I was about that car with that fucking gift of his, so he _knew _how much I wanted it, yet he still went and bought it. The only thing that was stopping me from smashing it up was the fact that it was a beautiful car, and I couldn't bring myself to destroy such beauty; it seemed almost sacrilegious. So I tried not to look at the car instead, parking my Volvo and Vanquish in the other garage around the back of the house so I could avoid it.

"School was ok mom, just the usual." Assper answered, sipping his juice. He was still reciting the alphabet in his mind.

My dad was eyeing him skeptically. "I sincerely hope that you managed to remain out of trouble today, son." He said to him.

Assper rolled his eyes. "Of course dad, what do you take me for?"

"Well Jasper, I would have no incentive to ask that question if your past behaviour didn't indicate otherwise, would I?" My dad replied, raising his eyebrows.

Anyone that didn't know our family was usually stunned to find out that Esme Elizabeth Masen Cullen and Carlisle Edward Cullen were our parents. This was because of the fact that my dad looked to be only twenty seven at most, while my mom only looked to be thirty. When the four of us were out together people assumed that all four of us were siblings. They would gape at us in shock when they found out that Carlisle and Esme were our parents. Then, they were even more taken aback when they heard my dad's old fashioned way of talking. He was a complete contradiction.

My mom turned to me. "You're being awfully quiet this evening Edward, anything happen at school today?"

_I almost fucked a girl and drained her body in biology._

"No, nothing happened mom, I'm just...not feeling too good right now." I mumbled, looking down at my half eaten food.

"What's wrong?" She persisted.

I internally groaned. "I've just got a headache. It's nothing." I answered.

I noticed Assper's eyes narrowed at me again from the corner of my eye. I knew why he was looking at me like that. He could obviously sense the arousal that was probably pouring out of me, and the nosy fucker was probably wondering why I was aroused, just like I was wondering what the hell he was trying to hide from me.

**TTT**

We finished the rest of dinner in silence, and after dinner I decided to go out for a drive in my Vanquish, to try and get my mind off of Bella Swan and my thirst for her body and blood. I drove to Port Angeles and parked up near the waterfront, listening to music, with my windows rolled down. I was still hard, though the memory of her scent had faded a little. By tomorrow morning it should have gone, and I would just have to hold my breath for the whole of biology; and possibly when also walking around the school because I never knew when I might just bump into her.

My eyes were closed as I sat, relieved because I could _finally _feel my cock starting to soften, and my canines were gradually shrinking –

_And holy shit!_

I was suddenly back to my previous hardness, my cock pressing uncomfortably hard against my sweatpants and my fangs shooting back out painfully. I sat up quickly, and my eyes snapped open and began involuntarily darting around, because I could smell her again. Her scent had drifted into my window and once again, hit me like a ton of fucking huge, lead laced bricks.

"Fuck." I muttered through clenched teeth, my eyes still searching the street around me for her, against my will. I gripped the steering wheel tightly to stop myself from getting out of the car, and stopped breathing, though doing so was actually pretty pointless.

And then I saw her.

_And could she make this anymore worse for me?_

She had changed from the sexy outfit she was wearing at school, to another, even _more _sexy outfit. She was in a black skirt that ended at about an inch above her knees. She was also wearing what I could only describe as 'fuck me' boots. They were knee length, and a shiny black with high stiletto heels. Her silver shirt was low cut, revealing a delicious looking cleavage.

A low growl rumbled in my chest.

She was standing a few feet away from my car, in the queue for a club I'd been to a couple of times, called Eclipse. She was with Emmett's girlfriend, Rosalie Hale, a shrimp of a girl called Alice Brandon, who Assper had dated a while back, Jessica Stanley – who he had also dated – and a few other girls from school. I could see that they all had fake I.D's. Bella was looking at her I.D doubtfully, and when I peered at the card carefully, I could see why she was doubtful. The person on the card looked nothing like her. The only similarity between them was the long brown hair.

I stayed there a while, despite myself, just watching her, growling involuntarily whenever she blushed, which was pretty often seeing as a lot of guys were hitting on her, and I totally felt like some kind of Peeping Tom, but I couldn't help it.

_I wanted her_.

Eventually though, they had reached the front of the line and were having their I.D. checked. They all got in, surprisingly, though that was probably because the bouncers were busy checking out their tits more than they were checking out their I.D. After she had gone in, I finally took a deep breath, and drove back home reluctantly.

**TTT**

Back at home, I knocked on my dad's office door.

"Come in." He called.

I burst into his office and, unable to keep still, I paced the space before his desk, running my hand through my hair in frustration. He observed me for a moment, in silence, before asking, his voice as calm as it always was.

"What's the matter son?"

I sighed deeply, still pacing a few more times, before sitting down heavily on the leather couch opposite his desk.

"I've got a problem dad." I mumbled, so low that had he been human, he wouldn't have heard me.

He clasped his hands in front of him on his desk.

'_I'm listening.' _He said in his mind.

I sighed again.

"There was this girl at school today; she sat next to me in biology. And...There was something about her dad, something...different." I paused.

He waited patiently.

"Well, it was her scent." I continued. "She smelt...really, really good dad. Like, so good that...that I very nearly took her, right there in biology." My face was burning hot now, fuck this was embarrassing.

'_When you say you nearly 'took her' do you mean sexually?' _He questioned. And man was I grateful that he wasn't saying it out loud. It was easier to take if he was just thinking it.

I nodded, looking down at my lap, which was not a good way to get rid of my embarrassment, seeing as my cock was still protruding through my pants.

"I see." He said aloud. _'And her scent, you say that she smelt appealing. Do you mean her blood? Was there bloodlust as well?' _He asked silently.

I nodded again.

"Was it incredibly difficult to control yourself?" He inquired.

"Extremely difficult dad. I mean, I've never wanted a human's blood so much in my life." I answered.

"Ok."_'And right now, are you still...aroused?' _

_Oh fuck. Just kill me now God, I mean, I'm already dying of embarrassment anyway._

My face was even more flushed as I nodded mutely.

"Does it seem as though you can still smell her, even though you're nowhere near her?"

"Yeah, that's exactly how I feel. How do you know dad?"

He smiled. "I've been around for a while son, remember? But what I think has happened to you, is you've found your _singer._"

"My singer?" I frowned. "What's that?"

"Someone who's blood _sings_ to you specifically. It is as if their blood is made exactly for you."

"Yeah, that's _exactly_ what it feels like."

He nodded. "Yes, I believe she is your singer, though I had no idea that you and your brother could be affected by singers too."

"Well, then what the hell do I do dad?" I asked, getting up off the couch to pace again. "What if, what if I can't control myself and I end up hurting her?"

"Did you hurt her today?"

"Of course not."

"Well there you go. You've got the strength to control yourself. You won't hurt her." He said confidently.

"But dad, what if I can't control myself tomorrow? Or the day after that? Or the one after that? Maybe I should stay away from her for a few days, you know, take a week off school or something –"

But my dad shaking his head cut me off.

"No son, if you stay away from her for a long period of time, when you eventually smell her again you're going to want her just as badly, if not worse, than the first time. It would be best if you went to school. The more you're around her, the more you'll get used to her scent, and eventually you will be able to withstand it. You'll still want her, always, but you will be able to control it."

I stopped and thought about what he was saying. "Are you sure that's what will happen?"

He smiled reassuringly. "Positive. I've had personal experience with it."

My eyes widened. "Really? What happened to her? Who was she?"

He grinned at me. "Your mother."

We talked a little more about it, my dad telling me the story of when he first met my mom, and I started feeling a little better about my situation. I mean, my dad had been able to control his thirst for my mom for years.

"Thanks dad." I told him, before getting up and walking to the door.

'_Anytime son.' _He replied silently.

I yanked open the door and was met with a gust of wind blowing in my face, followed by a blur of black and blond. It was Assper running past me, and his bedroom door slammed shut a moment later. But he couldn't fool me. I could smell his scent lingering, right outside the office door.

The nosy fucker had been listening.

**TTT**

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks so much for the alerts and favourites and reviews! Much appreciated! And thanks to the person who reviewed called Dickward lol, I couldn't reply to you personally because your review wasn't signed.**

**_Savannah-Vee_**


	4. Chapter 4: Milk

_'She had problems with drinking milk and being school tardy.'_

_Kings of Leon - Milk_

* * *

Chapter 4: Milk

**~*~Bella~*~**

Why was I here?

It was a Monday night for God's sake. I mean, seriously, who the heck goes _clubbing_ on a Monday night?

Forks High students did, apparently.

And it wasn't like I'd even had a choice in the matter. I had been bamboozled, hoodwinked, and practically _forced_ into coming here by three crafty bitches.

The members of the said Crafty Bitches included the curly haired girl from Spanish class. It included a punky, _extremely _short girl with black spiky hair, highlighted with blue and purple streaks, and when I say she was extremely short, I mean she was barely five feet tall, and that was with some huge, thick heeled, leather boots on. The other girl was pretty tall, and her hair was a golden blond, and my God, she was beautiful. Like seriously, stunningly beautiful, I mean, if I didn't like peen so much I would seriously consider going gay, just for her. She had a boyfriend though.

So anyway, these three girls – who I had _just met_ what, seven hours ago– followed me home.

I kid you not.

They all climbed into my 2005 Mini Cooper S with me after school, leaving their own cars in the school parking lot, and _invited themselves_ over to my dad's modest two-story home. Dad was at work when we got there, as I expected, and I couldn't hear the sounds of the Xbox or PS3 or Lil Wayne or Fallout Boy; or the sound of very bad electric guitar playing blaring from upstairs, so I assumed my fourteen year old stepbrother, Seth, wasn't home from school yet. My stepmom, Susan Swan - who used to be Susan Clearwater - was home though.

I went into the kitchen – her usual spot – to greet her, and the CB's shadowed me.

"Hey Sue."

She turned around from the stove to face me, a wide, pleasant smile stretching across her lips.

Sue was the embodiment of 'Susie Homemaker'. She was a stay at home mom; she only ever wore dresses and long skirts – all in pastel colours or white. She _always _wore an apron while at home. Her hair was always in a neat bun at the top of her head. She actually enjoyed cooking and _cleaning_, she was in just about every parent's club at Seth's school – to his mortification. She held _book club meetings, _she did flower arrangement for _fun, _and she drove a station wagon. I mean, c'mon, she even had the _name _for Pete's sake. My dad had really lucked out and found the complete opposite of my mom.

I could tell that she was trying really hard to get me to like her, and honestly, there was really no need, because I already actually liked her. And Seth was a sweetie too, despite his headache inducing guitar playing.

"Hey Bells! How was your first day –" She stopped midsentence when she spotted the CB's (Crafty Bitches) behind me. "Oh, hello there. Are you Bella's new friends?"

"Sue, these are..." I trailed off awkwardly, suddenly remembering that I didn't even remember their names.

So I was followed home by people I, technically, didn't even know. I don't know about Forks, but there was a name for people like those where I came from: Stalkers.

Curly hair – who I had found was the most talkative of the bunch, though how that was possible was beyond me, seeing as they were all pretty talkative – piped up. "I'm Jessica." She smiled widely back at Sue, and moved forward to shake her hand. "This is Alice." She pointed at the miniature punk rocker chick; whose mouth curved up in an elfin like grin and waved at Sue. "And that's Rosalie." She pointed over to the Venus incarnate, who also flashed Sue a smile and moved forward to shake her hand.

Sue seemed ecstatic that I'd seemingly made friends so fast. "Hey girls!" She practically shrieked. "Welcome to our home. I'm just getting started on dinner now. It should be ready in about three hours but you're welcome to stay if you'd like."

See what I mean? Susie Homemaker. Who takes _three hours_ to make a meal for four people? It wasn't like it was Thanksgiving or Christmas or somebody's birthday. It was just a Monday night!

Rosalie spoke. "Thanks Sue."

_Ok, who told her it was ok to call her Sue? These girls were getting a little too comfortable..._

"But we wanted to ask you something." Rosalie continued. I looked over at her in alarm, wondering what the heck they wanted to ask her. Jessica and Alice were smirking conspiringly. "Well, you see, it's my birthday today." She beamed at Sue, her teeth appearing luminescent under the harsh fluorescent light.

"Oh really? Well, happy birthday dear!" Sue gushed, reaching out to give her a one armed hug.

"Thanks." Rosalie replied. "Anyway, for my birthday, I'm having a sleepover, like tonight. And I know it's a school night, but seeing as we all go to the same school, I was thinking that we could all just make our way to school together tomorrow morning. We promise to not get to sleep too late, and we'll all do our homework together and stuff, so _please_ can Bella sleep over at mine?"

I seriously doubted that it was her birthday, and I had a sneaking suspicion that this 'sleepover' was a cover up. I mean, who does homework at a sleepover? But why were they asking permission for me to go somewhere before even asking _me_? These girls were something else, I tell ya.

Sue looked hesitant. She looked over at me questioningly, biting her lip. I knew she was hesitant because she knew that if my dad was home he wouldn't agree to it. But she wanted to agree to it because she wanted me to like her, which I already did, but she didn't know it. Whatever look she found on my face didn't seem to appease her.

"Well..."

"Oh c'mon Sue. We've all been looking forward to this all day. We're all going, and it won't be fair if Bella's the only one to miss it." Alice chirped, pouting, though not doing a good job of looking innocent with a face full of steel.

Sue sighed. "Well, I wouldn't want you to miss out Bells..." She looked over at me again.

And so did those Crafty Bitches. They were all widening their eyes at me behind Sue's back; gesticulating madly for me to...I didn't have a clue what they wanted me to say.

"Err, please Sue?" I didn't sound convincing at all. "I really wanna go."

"Well...your father's working late tonight. I'm even going to have to bring him some dinner at the station, so I guess he won't notice that you're gone."

The CB's grinned triumphantly.

"But _please _behave girls, and promise me you'll get your homework done, and be at school on time tomorrow morning." Sue waggled a finger at us.

"We promise!" The CB's said in unison, and grabbed my arm, dragging me away from the kitchen and up the stairs where they stopped on the landing. I looked over at them, puzzled.

"Where's your bedroom?" Rosalie asked impatiently.

I went over to my door and they shoved me inside my bedroom and closed it behind them.

"What the fuck is going on?" I asked. "What are you guys doing?"

"We're going clubbing tonight." Jessica answered. "Mondays are student nights at Eclipse, a club in Port Angeles. Students get in free before midnight, and drinks are two dollars all night."

The people at that club were smart people. Making Monday night student night when they knew that students would probably have tons of homework to catch up on, homework they would have neglected during Friday and Saturday, the _normal _times to go clubbing, and Sunday, when they would be too hung over to work. They knew that not many students would make it to student night on Monday, so they wouldn't be losing too much money letting people in free and selling drinks dirt cheap. Very smart people.

"Ok, but how are we gonna get in?" I asked.

Rosalie whipped out a white plastic card and held it up to my face. A lady with long brown hair looked back at me dully.

"This is yours. We've all got one."

I studied the picture on the card closely. The long brown hair is where the resemblance between me and the woman on the card stopped. She was _very_ tanned, obviously fresh from a sun bed, and slightly on the larger side. She wore a ton of make-up, and at the bottom of the picture you could see a hint of a very large cleavage. She was staring lifelessly at the camera, her thin lips in a tight line. The name next to the picture read, _Gertrude Williamson._

_Gertrude? Are you frickin' kidding me?_

"This looks nothing like me." I stated; the left side of my mouth quirked in disbelief.

The CB's laughed.

"Sorry Bella, we had to find one for you on really short notice. We'll have a better one for you for next time." Jessica responded.

_Wait, next time?_

"Look, why are we even doing this today? It's my first day of school, and it's a Monday, and I've got homework." _Plus, I only just met you!_ "Do we really need to go clubbing?"

They all looked at me like I'd just asked them if we really needed to breathe. Then they simply ignored my question and Alice started rooting through my drawers, while Rosalie sat at the edge of my bed and checked her cell, and Jessica went over to my window sill and sat on it, watching Alice.

"Where are all your clothes?" Alice questioned.

I had gotten to Forks on Saturday Afternoon but I still hadn't unpacked all of my stuff yet, and had been living out of my suitcase for the past couple of days.

"In my suitcase." I answered, still staring at the fake I.D. There was no way I was gonna get in the club with it. I really don't know why they wanted me to go clubbing with them anyway, I mean, they barely knew me. Maybe it was some kind of initiation or something they put all the new kids through, though I was pretty sure that they didn't have new students in Forks that often.

So anyway, they had rummaged through my suitcases, taking out and discarding items, arguing over what _I _should wear, while all the while I just sat there, staring disbelievingly at that I.D card. _I mean honestly, the woman looked nothing like me._ Eventually they seemed to find an outfit for me that they all agreed on, and we left my house to go to Rosalie's, where we all got ready, and took a few shots of her dad's whisky, before we left for the club.

**TTT**

So there I was, sitting at the bar, feeling slightly tipsy - ok maybe a lot more than just tipsy - as I twirled a green straw around and around my empty glass. The movement of the straw was sort of hypnotic, and I couldn't take my eyes off of it.

I had been hit on more times than I could remember tonight, and I hated the atmosphere of the club. It wasn't my type of place at all. It was all hip hop and r & b and pop. It was full of slutty girls in hot pants grinding against guys with semi hard-ons, and there were drug pushers in my face every half hour, offering me coke, or E tablets, or weed, for 'a special discount seeing as I was so hot'. I didn't do drugs, never had, and I didn't think I ever would actually, so I shooed them away with a flap of my hand. I needed my brain cells thank you very much. The music was bearable I suppose, but I was more of an alternative rock and indie girl, and apparently so was Alice, seeing as she sat with me at the bar looking equally bored.

Jessica was one of the said sluts in hot pants, and she seemed to be having a whale of a time, gyrating on a tall, skinny guy with spiky, bleached blond hair. Why a guy would want to bleach their hair blond was beyond my comprehension, I mean, even _Eminem_ didn't do that anymore. But Jessica obviously didn't seem to mind, giggling away inanely every time the guy leaned forward to whisper something in her ear.

Rosalie was nowhere in sight, her boyfriend, a tall, good looking, burly guy with dark, curly hair had turned up, and she had disappeared with him not long after. If I wasn't so intoxicated, that fact would have worried me, seeing as I was meant to be staying at her house afterwards.

Alice was wasted, which was understandable, seeing as she was only about three quarters of my height, and had drank considerably more than me. She was slumped against the bar, her legs swinging back and forth heavily as they hung from the stool. Her black tutu had ridden up, thankfully only exposing her silver legging clad crotch, and her hair, which had been beautifully sticking up like a peacock, was now flattened on one side, due to her lying on one of the couches situated at a corner of the club. We had gone to the bathroom and had come back to find our comfy seats on the couch stolen by sluts, and had had to migrate over to the extremely uncomfortable bar stools.

I was actually starting to fall asleep from watching my straw spinning round and round, when an all too familiar voice shook me back to consciousness, and I looked away from the straw wearily.

"Pixie, you look fucking wasted."

The voice held a smirk, and I squinted, trying to make out the face of the figure standing next to Alice. I _knew _that husky voice; I just...couldn't remember who owned it. The strobe lights were failing to illuminate him, and it was frustrating.

"I'm not a fucking pixie. Go away." Alice slurred.

The person chuckled.

"Oh c'mon babe, you know you'll always be _my_ pixie."

Alice punched feebly at the guy, as his arms went around her waist, lifting her from her stool briefly before he sat in it, and placed her on his lap.

And then I saw him.

_Jasper._

He looked over at me from the corner of his eye, and grinned, but didn't say anything.

I sat looking at him in utter confusion, my inebriated brain not fully understanding why he was here. Another tall guy came and leaned on the bar next to me. _What the hell were they feeding the guys in Forks? They were all so freaking tall!_ The guy had on a wife beater and some grey sweatpants. His sandy coloured hair was long and parted in the middle, looking rather limp and greasy as it hung down, past his shoulders. The guy's arms were tatted up, lines and lines of coloured ink running from his shoulders down to his wrists. He smelt very strongly of weed.

Jasper was whispering stuff to Alice that I couldn't hear, while sneaking sideway glances at me every so often. Alice was giggling now, and leaning back into his chest. I ignored the pair of them, going back to staring at my spinning straw.

I must have been almost falling asleep again, because at the next moment, when I glanced up again, Alice was gone, and so was the sandy haired, tatted up dude. Jasper was still occupying Alice's stool, and he had moved it so it was right next to mine, almost touching it.

"Hey." He breathed in my face, and I was stunned momentarily. His breath smelt of...you know the air conditioning on an aeroplane? It has a sort of sweet scent to it as well as being cool? Well, his breath smelt like that. And it was kind of cool too.

I blinked at him for a moment before murmuring, "Mmmm, your breath smells like an aeroplane."

He quirked an eyebrow at me, grinning that surprisingly boyish grin.

"Really?"

I nodded lazily and lay my head down on the bar. It felt cool against my jaw and I sighed. Jasper stared at me; and I stared back, because he was looking extremely sexy. He was also in a wife beater, a black one though, and it was taut against his defined pectorals. I reached out my index finger slowly and traced a line from his chest down to his stomach, pressing into his skin. He felt very firm. I felt his muscle tense further at my touch, and then he pulled my arm away from his body and rested it on the bar top.

His exposed arms were muscular, his biceps bulging every time his arm bent, and he also had a few tats adorning them, though I couldn't make out what they were. I also noticed another earring at the top of his right ear, a silver hoop nestled between the tufts of flaxen hair that almost concealed it. He was leaning _really _close to me, so close that I could see that he had two tiny holes at the end of his left eyebrow. One hole was above the brow and the other was below it. He was so close that I could see a little fuzz of hair across his jaw line and above his upper lip.

"You're hot." The words came out before I could stop them. But once they were out I didn't care. I shrugged.

"Oh yeah?" He smirked, his face a mere inch from mine. "You're pretty hot yourself."

He breathed deeply then and murmured, to himself I guess, "You _do_ smell really good. I don't feel any different though. Fuck. Why'd you have to be _his_ singer huh? C'mon, sing for _me_ Isabella."

I stared at him in bewilderment. _What the hell was he going on about?_

"What the hell are you talking about?"

He shook his head quickly. "Never mind." He muttered and abruptly moved back from me and turned towards the dance floor, scowling, his jaw line tensing as his eyes stared unseeingly at the dance floor.

This guy was really weird. And what was he doing here?!

"What are you doing here?"

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Same thing you're doing here."

"What the hell are_ you_ doing here?" A shrill voice echoed my question.

"Hey, I just asked that." I mumbled, but no one seemed to hear me.

"Jessicurl. Nice to see you too."

"It is definitely not nice to see you Jasper. And don't call me that. Now what the fuck are you doing here?"

"Last time I checked, it was a free country, _Jessicurl_. What the fuck are _you _doing here?" Jasper crossed his arms across his chest and grinned at her smugly.

She ignored him.

"Where's Alice, Bella?" She turned to me.

I shrugged again, my cheek still resting on the cool bar top.

Jasper leaned against the bar. "Alice is over on the couch." He pointed in the direction of the couch. "She fell asleep so I put her there."

"Oh." Jessica's face softened. "Thanks."

Jasper smirked. "You're welcome."

"Well, Bella we're leaving now. Rose said Emmett's gonna give us a ride home. They're waiting outside." She grabbed my arm and I groaned as I reluctantly got up from the bar. Jasper was staring at me again. I waggled my fingers at him.

"Bye!" I called as Jessica pulled me away.

He waved back, grinning boyishly at me.

**TTT**

_Never again. _I promised myself silently.

Never will I drink alcohol again.

"Here drink this."

Rosalie shoved a glass of milk under my nose and I gagged, clamping a hand over my nose at the smell.

"Ugh, please get that away from me."

"But you and Alice are still sorta drunk. The milk will help, you know, absorb the alcohol a little or something." She pushed the thick white liquid at me again, and it sloshed around the glass.

"Seriously Rosalie, I _will _barf if you bring that thing any closer to me. I _cannot _stand drinking milk by itself. Sometimes, I can't even stand to _look _at the stuff."

"Rose, I think you're meant to give milk to someone _before _they drink alcohol so it can line their stomach and stop them from getting too drunk." Jessica said.

Rosalie shrugged. "Whatever, but if Bella and Alice get caught out, don't say I didn't try." She raised the glass to her lips and gulped down the milk, making a satisfied, "Ahh" sound before wiping away the milk moustache and placing the glass down on the counter.

I shuddered.

My head throbbed. It pounded like my best friend Harvey's bass drum back in Phoenix. Loud and incessant. I groaned as I rested my head on my arms.

**TTT**

Guess who waylaid me in the hall on the way to my first class.

"Hey."

I groaned. "Not now Jasper."

I tried to bypass him but alas, he wouldn't let me pass. I had no energy to bother trying again so I slumped against the lockers and glared at him, waiting for him to continue whatever he wanted to say and let me pass.

He stood before me, really close actually, and leaned an arm against the lockers, his other arm shoved into his jeans pocket.

He grinned. "Rough night huh?"

"You could say that –"

I stopped when I suddenly remembered that _he was there. _And wait, _Oh my God, _I had told him that he was hot, and that _his breath smelt like an aeroplane? What the fuck?_

I could feel my face heating up with a fiery blush, and he stiffened suddenly, staring at me brazenly with a look I could only describe as a 'fuck me' look. His blue eyes hooded until they were barely open, and he blinked lazily at me under long lashes. His red lipped mouth parted slightly and I could see his chest heaving under his black hoody.

_Ok, what was up with him?_

And, had I been fully coherent and not nursing the mother of all hangovers, on top of feeling extremely embarrassed by my actions last night, I would have been mad. I mean, he _was _eye fucking me again, I could see his eyes roving up and down my body, and judging by the look on his face he was definitely thinking inappropriate thoughts.

I stood there awkwardly in silence, and no matter how hard I tried; I just couldn't shift the blush from my face. In fact, it even deepened at his intense stare, and the fact that I couldn't help staring back at him because, well, he looked really hot today.

He was in baggy, dark blue jeans and a black hoody with 'KoL' written on the front in white. His shaggy mane was damp, obviously fresh from a shower and flopping down over his forehead sexily. He hadn't shaved though, and I could see stubble darkening his jaw and above his top lip. He had a silver eyebrow ring in his left eyebrow, the eyebrow that I'd noticed the holes in last night. And, God, he smelt _wonderful. _There was soap and shampoo and cologne, but underneath it all there was something else, something I'd never smelt before but was undoubtedly sweeter than the scent of his soap, shampoo and cologne.

A very low rumbling sound suddenly reverberated from somewhere around the vicinity of his chest. It sounded like...a kitten purring? A dog growling really quietly? I started, staring at his chest in shock before looking up at his face again, wide eyed and perplexed.

_What the heck was that?_

He grimaced. Then muttered, "Fuck."

He ran a hand through his damp locks, and I could see a very faint tinge of red on his skin. He seemed to be blushing. But it was so faint, however, that I couldn't tell whether it was really him or whether it was just the fluorescents playing tricks on my eyes. I couldn't be sure of anything right now in my state, I mean; I had just thought that I heard the guy growling like a dog. I obviously still had a lot of alcohol left in my system.

"I'll err, I'll see you around." He murmured, before turning around and fleeing, walking away from me unbelievably quickly. I watched him, mouth agape at his strangeness, until I could no longer see his tall form, and then glanced down at my watch.

"Shit!" I cursed.

I was late for class, _again._

**TTT**


	5. Chapter 5: Slow Night, So Long

_'I hate her face, but enjoy the company.'_

_Kings of Leon - Slow Night, So Long_

* * *

Chapter 5: Slow Night, So Long

**-#-Jasper-#-**

"You're a fucking asshole Jasper Cullen."

I rolled my eyes, before taking a deep, final drag of my cigarette, and flicking it over into the grass. I didn't even bother turning around to look at her as I exhaled deeply, blowing out a billow of smoke above my head, and said,

"So I've heard. Got anything _new_ to tell me pixie?"

I heard her stomping over to me in her too big Dr. Martins, and I smirked. She was so easy to wind up. I heard her footsteps pause when she reached the passenger side of the Audi, and then what sounded like jangling keys, and I spun around quickly, ready to snatch them away from her if she got them any way near the flawless paint job. The pixie bitch could be malicious; I wouldn't put it past her to scratch up my car. Especially as she knew, that that was the only thing she could do that would get me riled up.

I looked at her, and she was stood next to the car door, a smug, impish grin spread across her pierced lips as she shook the heavy silver chain attached to her Capri pants, acting as a belt. She had me.

I grinned back at her.

"That got your attention, ass-wipe." She was still smirking as she said it.

I turned back around, leaning against the hood of my car, and waited for her to reach me. She came and stood a few inches before me, barely reaching my chest, even though I was half sitting on the edge of the hood. I folded my arms across my chest and raised my brows at her.

"So, what terrible thing have I done now?"

"Lauren Mallory."

I snickered, because you know, I asked her what terrible thing I'd _done, _get it? _Done? _And she replied, 'Lauren Mallory'. And that was a perfect answer because, honestly, Lauren Mallory was indeed a terrible thing. I hadn't technically _done _her though, but whatever.

_Yeah, yeah, that was immature, I know. Sue me_.

"What's funny?" She questioned irritably.

"Nothing. But technically, I didn't _do _Lauren Mallory; she just polished my knob a little." I shrugged. "Haven't gotten round to fucking her yet."

Alice's button nose crinkled up, and she screwed up her face until she was looking a lot like a pug dog. She narrowed her eyes at me. "You make me sick, you know that?"

I rolled my eyes again. She was so fucking dramatic. "Look pixie, what the fuck has it got to do with you anyway?"

"Lauren's my friend. And I won't have you hurting _another _one of my friends."

She tried to look me square in the eye, all feminist and equal rights activist-like, her arms folded tightly over her boobs, like she was fighting the urge to rip off her bra and burn it or something. But I could read her like a book. A kid's book. One of those kid's books that have only got like, one word per page.

_You can't fool me pixie. _

I smirked, leaning forward towards her face, my eyes boring into her own small, slanted, storm-cloud grey ones. I wanted to mess with her a little, so I also sent a small puff of lust in her direction. Her heart rate increased immediately as it hit her, her folded arms falling back to her sides heavily, and she dropped her eyes for a split second, before she hastily looked back up into mine, not wanting to break the contact first, and resumed her death glare.

"Bullshit." I whispered, my nose almost touching hers. "You're jealous."

Her faint blush confirmed the truth in my statement, and I leaned back, away from her face, in triumph. Well, that and the fact that her blush, coupled with the sound of her blood rushing to various parts of her body as my lust continued oozing at her, was starting to call a certain part of my anatomy to attention.

And I would prefer not to get hard again. I mean, I'd only just gotten rid of the boner I'd had when Isabella's face had heated up like a fucking hob, the mouth-watering scent of her blood growing as strong as a stick of burning incense, about fifteen minutes ago, when I had seen her in the hall. My prick needed a fucking break.

"I'm not jealous." Alice mumbled unconvincingly, looking incredibly like a five year old kid as she pouted, and folded her twig like arms across her tiny body indignantly. She poked at the labret stud, just under the right corner of her lip, with her tongue.

It was yet _another_ new piercing; I'd noticed it last night, when I'd seen her at Eclipse. How many more did she need on her face? I mean, Christ, she was becoming a walking pin cushion. And call me conceited or egotistical or whatever, but I was sure that she was doing it to spite me.

She knew I hated facial piercings on chicks, and the day after we had broken up, she turned up at school with a sparkly new nose stud nestled in the right hand side of her nose. Two weeks later she had gotten an eyebrow ring in her right eyebrow. Then a week after that there was one in the left. And then she had gotten a Monroe piercing on the left side of her mouth, and now, she had a labret in the right. Honestly, she looked fucking ridiculous.

"I hate your face like that you know. All steeled up."

She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, like I give a shit about what you think anymore Jasper Cullen."

But she was lying. I didn't even need to sense it coming off of her to know that fact.

I shrugged, and pulled out the packet of Mayfair's from my pocket. I took a fag out and placed it between my lips. She held out her hand for one.

"No fucking way am I giving you a cigarette." She also knew that I hated it when girls smoked. _See? I told you she_ _was trying to get my attention._

"Jazz..._Jasper, _just gimme one, it's not up to you whether I smoke or not."

"It is if it's my cigarette pixie."

"Look, why do you hate other people smoking, when you smoke yourself? You aren't exactly practicing what you preach."

"Ever heard the saying, '_Do as I say, not as I do'_? Or how about, '_Those who can't. Teach'_? I'm too weak to quit smoking, so I'm trying to teach others not to instead."

She shook her head. "Bullshit." She muttered. "Complete and utter bullshit."

We were silent then, and she remained standing in front of me, just watching me smoke like I was the fucking Fox Network or something. She was getting turned on; I could feel her arousal coming at me in waves, radiating from her body, though I wasn't sure if it was still the effects of the lust I'd thrown at her, or if it was just her own hormones going nuts.

Either way I wasn't complaining, and I made sure I put on a good show as she watched me, glancing up at her every so often from under my lashes – chicks loved that shit – or staring intently into her eyes as I took a long pull from the fag, or leaning further against the hood of my car, ensuring that she saw my semi poking through my jeans. I mean, even with only a semi erection, my package was still pretty impressive.

Her eyes widened as she spotted the bulge, and she grew even more aroused. She tried to be subtle about it, but I could see that she was finding it difficult to keep her eyes away from my crotch. I shifted my hips infinitesimally, outlining my bulge – which was growing harder by the second – and she gasped inaudibly.

I grinned. "Missing it huh?"

"No." She answered quickly, growing red again as she realised she'd been caught ogling my schlong. The fact that she knew what my question was referring to had already outed her anyway.

Her second blush rekindled my own excitement, and my erection grew to its full potential. This time though, I contained the growl I could feel threatening to emit. It was fucking embarrassing when Isabella had heard it.

"Come here pixie."

She didn't even hesitate, closing the small distance between us quickly, and coming to stand between my parted legs. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me.

"Still got my tatt?" I murmured.

"Of course I do. It's not like I can wash it off." She replied, rolling her eyes. "What a stupid question."

I pressed my lips against her neck, feeling the thrumming of her pulse under her warm skin. She gasped quietly again, her heartbeat escalating. And it only got me harder.

"Can I see it?" I asked.

She pulled back from me slightly, and lifted the hem of her neon blue shirt. My index finger traced over the inked skin on her left hip, over the saxophone surrounded by musical notes, and then over the words, 'I love Jazz' trailing out of the end of the sax.

She was the only girl that called me Jazz.

The tattoo was personal, and if any random person looked at it, they would think it meant that she loved Jazz music. That was the main reason I loved it. Only the two of us really knew the meaning of it. Even her friends hadn't made the connection between her calling me Jazz, and the jazz tattoo, but then again, most of her friends were so vacuous I wasn't surprised. Don't get me wrong, the 'I love' part had scared the shit out of me when I'd first seen the tatt; but I tried not to make a big deal out of it.

She shivered under my touch, her arousal peaking. I could now feel the heat of her blood, pumping steadily at her crotch as it hovered over my hard on. She was trying not to touch it.

"Can I see mine?" She whispered.

I let go of her waist to pull my hoody off over my head, not missing the way her eyes trailed to my stomach as my t shirt rode up a little. I held out my forearm, where I had a little naked pixie, with long black hair covering her breasts, her legs crossed, as she perched on a toadstool. I called Alice pixie, so of course it represented her, but again, no one but me and her would get it.

She smiled nostalgically. "We were good together Jazz."

"I know, but _you_ broke up with _me, _remember?"

"Yeah, maybe cause' _you_ had sex with my friend, _remember?"_

_Ok, she had a point._

I didn't answer, keeping my lips pressed on her neck to hide my teeth as I spoke, and also because it felt so warm, her blood smelt good – though nowhere near as good as Isabella Swan's – that I wanted to just...taste her. Just a little nibble, right there on her jugular. I mean, she wouldn't even realise I'd bitten her hard enough to draw blood, and I wouldn't drain her - I didn't need to - I'd just have a tiny taste, just like I'd done to Jessica and Irina and Brook and Maria and the other girls who had become hot property of Forks High after being with me.

I'd never bitten Alice though, when we were dating, and now that I thought about it, she hadn't had every guy after her when we'd broken up. Come to think of it, neither did Lauren Mallory and I hadn't bitten her either. And it wasn't that no one knew that she'd given me head yesterday afternoon, because Lauren had made sure she told practically everyone she came across in the halls, and Forks High wasn't a big school so gossip always spread like wildfire. Everyone probably knew about it by now.

_Hmmm...Could it be the fact that I had bitten those girls that had made them become boy magnets? Did it increase their attractiveness or something? Did I have the gift of attraction in my hands here? Or in my teeth rather? I'd have to ask my dad about that theory when I got home._

"Which class are you skipping?" I asked her, not because I gave a shit, but because I needed to distract myself from thoughts of biting her.

"French. The teacher drives me nuts. What about you?"

"Physics."

Alice was the only girl, ever, that I'd dated for longer than three months. We'd dated for eight months before I'd gotten bored, and decided I'd wanted to move on to Jessica. You see, it wasn't that I couldn't have relationships with girls; it was just that the girls in this school were all so inane and boring that I'd get tired of them easily. Sure, a hot bod and a pretty face would capture my interest, but those assets quickly lost their appeal once I got to know the girl more, and discovered that she was just an uninteresting airhead.

Alice was the only girl in the school – well; now there was Isabella Swan too – that had captured my interest and held it, for a while at least. I didn't love her, fuck no, but she was smart; and interesting, she was fun, and feisty, and I enjoyed her company, as well as her Minge. She also happened to be really pretty, well, minus all the face jewellery, and especially when her ebony hair had been long, falling all the way down to her waist. I had a thing for long, dark hair. I don't know what it was about it, but it just reeled me in.

"Why'd you cut your hair?"

Although I knew the reason already, I wanted her to admit it. I sent her a wave of honesty.

"Because I know you like it long." She blurted out.

_See?_

I nodded. "Thought so."

We stayed there, leaning against my car, my arms still encircling her waist, nose still buried in her neck, in silence, just listening to the cold autumn breeze rustling the fallen leaves littering the parking lot. When the bell rang, indicating that first period was up, she pulled away from me.

She sighed, and I sensed her displeasure at having to go to class. She didn't want to leave me. "Well, I'm going to my second class. It's Algebra; I don't mind that too much." I nodded silently. To be perfectly honest, I didn't want her to go either. Like I said, I enjoyed her company. "Are you gonna go to your next class?"

I shrugged. "Might as well, I'm getting kinda bored of sitting out here now."

"Where's your class?"

"In the North building." I answered.

"Same. Wanna walk together?"

"Sure."

**TTT**

"Dad, you know if we were to bite a girl and drink a little of their blood, but not enough to kill them or leave them anaemic or needing a blood transfusion or something, what would happen to them?"

My dad put down his paper and glared at me.

"Hypothetically of course." I added quickly.

He shook his head and sighed. "How many girls have you bitten Jasper?"

I shrugged, picking up my glass and taking a sip. "Only a couple." I lied.

"Liar."

I turned to my left, to find Dickward glaring at me too. Fucking snitch, I'd forgotten about his gift.

"You bite girls?" He questioned incredulously, his face twisting into a look of disgust.

"Listen Dickward, in case you forgot, it's what we're supposed to do. Just cause you're a fucking faggot doesn't mean I have to be too."

"Jasper, Ivan Cullen!" My mom yelled, also glaring at me angrily. "Don't you _ever_ speak so filthily at the dinner table!"

I sighed, inwardly rolling my eyes. "Sorry mom." A miniscule smirk lifted one corner of my mouth. "I guess I'll have to save the filthy talk for when I'm away from the dinner table." I muttered, and of course, they still heard me.

"Jasper..." My dad warned through clenched teeth.

"I'm kidding dad. Jeez. Anyway, are you gonna answer my question or not?"

"Nothing will happen to them if you are only taking small amounts of blood. _But, _doing so can be extremely dangerous because one day you might not want to stop at just a little bit; and you could end up draining them completely."

I rolled my eyes.

"I am being deadly serious Jasper," dad continued, "I do not want you biting any more girls. Is that clear? If you get a thirst for blood, you know that we stock plenty of animal blood in the basement."

I grimaced. I hated animal's blood, it tasted like shit. I don't know how my mom and dad could stand it. To me it was the equivalent of drinking sour milk. Besides, I'd never felt the need to drain a girl when I bit her. A little of her blood was always enough. What was the big deal? I could understand my parents not drinking human blood because they didn't wanna be murderers, but I wasn't killing anyone. In fact, judging by the moans I'd received when I'd bitten their necks, I'd say they'd all loved it. Ok, they didn't know that I'd punctured their skin a little and drank their blood too, but was that information really necessary for me to disclose?

"Ok, whatever, I won't bite girls anymore." I said quickly. "But I mean, like, would anything happen to a girl after the bite? Not to her body, but like, I dunno, would it make her more attractive to the opposite sex or something?"

Dad sighed wearily. "I am not too sure, but it is said, that when a person is bitten by a vampire, but not in order to be changed or drained, then a little vampire essence will remain inside them. They will be slightly smarter and stronger, a little more physically attractive. Not enough to make a significant difference, but it will still be there. However, it was just something I heard, I am not sure how much actual truth there is to it."

I nodded slowly. _So that explained it._

Dickward scoffed and raised an eyebrow at me. "You think that the guys in school are only after the chicks you've been with, because you bit them and made them more attractive? Get over yourself. The only reason for that is because the only girls you date are sluts; you just help the other guys out by pointing out the easy ones. Then when you're done with them, someone else wants a go."

"Edward!" Mom snapped, her eyes widening in shock. She didn't expect to hear such a thing coming from her golden boy.

"Oh yeah?" I countered, before my mom could continue. A smirk spread across my face. "Well how about we test my theory? Let's think, who should be my test subject? How about Tanya Denali? I've yet to taste her, I mean, her sister Irina tasted pretty good and they've got some of the same blood right?"

A low growl erupted from Dickward, and he gripped his fork tightly, his jaw tensed as he glared at me in fury.

"Or wait," I continued, rubbing my stubble as I pretended to be thinking hard, "how about the new chick, Isabella Swan? Her blood smells awesome; I bet she'd taste good."

Before I even thought about dodging out of the way, I felt myself flying across the room, and I hit the wall on the opposite side with a loud thud, the wall cracking under the impact. It didn't hurt much though. The fucker was faster than me, but I was stronger. I picked myself up – still grinning – and brushed the flakes of paint off of my shoulders nonchalantly.

Dickward was still growling, his green eyes narrowed and dark with fury as he glowered at me, my dad standing in front of him to restrain him from jumping at me again.

"Jasper Cullen. Get. Out. Of. My. Sight." My dad growled threateningly, enunciating each word.

"Fine by me sir." I replied cheerfully, before sauntering out of the dining room and out the front door. I hadn't ridden my bike for a while so I hopped on it, revving the engine noisily a few times, just to annoy the old man a little more, before speeding off down the gravelly driveway.

Oh yes, I definitely wanted Isabella Swan now, and I was certain that I would have her. Dickward was just gonna make the chase a _whole _lot more fun.

**TTT**

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks to everyone reading and alerting and putting me on favs lists and reviewing. x**

**_Savannah-Vee_**


	6. Chapter 6: King Of The Rodeo

_'Let the good times roll, let the good times roll.'_

_Kings of Leon - King Of The Rodeo_

* * *

Chapter 6: King Of The Rodeo

**-+-Edward-+-**

"You _really _hate biology huh?"

I inwardly groaned, before reluctantly turning my head to look at her.

I mean, shit, even _looking_ at her was fucking difficult. She was extremely attractive for one, and effortlessly so, always casually dressed, but in outfits that complimented her hourglass figure perfectly. She wore make up – I think – but not an excessive amount of it; and it only further enhanced her beauty.

Then there was her goddamn hair. It was so thick, and dark and lustrous. She was forever playing in it, her fingers twirling strands of it round and round, raking her hands through it, flipping it back over her shoulders, putting it up into a ponytail and then taking it down again, shaking it out afterwards. Sometimes, she would whip her head around quickly, smacking me in the face with her heavy locks, and I swear, if I had even _dared _to breathe a single breath of the air around me, she wouldn't have been alive and talking to me right now. At first I had thought that she was doing it on purpose, but then after a while I figured that she probably didn't even realise that she was playing in her hair so much, it seemed like an unconscious habit.

And, on top of all of her other stunning physical traits, her skin was _really _pale. Like, real fucking pale for a human. It was only about two shades darker than me and Assper's skin and that was saying a lot. And, because her skin was so fucking pale, her blue veins stood out visibly, and I could easily see her heady scented blood flowing steadily through them. So you can understand how fucking difficult it was for me to look at her. But she had spoken to me, and I wasn't gonna be rude and ignore her. I wasn't my asshole brother.

I tried to keep my gaze away from her temple, where the blue outline of her veins were most prominent at the moment, and stared into her large eyes instead. I'm not sure what expression was on my face, because a look of bewilderment crossed her features for a split second as she stared back at me, and she blinked quickly a few times before shaking her head slightly.

"Hmm?" I asked, my eyebrows raised inquiringly, keeping my lips pressed tightly together – and that was the last of the air I had left in my lungs.

I was holding my breath, meaning I had no air, and if I had no air then I couldn't talk. For the past couple of lessons since I'd found out that she was my 'singer' I'd been doing that, and it really did help with the whole 'craving her blood' thing. I couldn't smell her, and if I kept my mouth closed I couldn't taste the air around her either.

It was fucking hard though, not breathing, because despite the fact that I technically didn't need to do it, I always did do it and had always done it. It was a habit I'd been doing for my whole fucking life. Holding my breath for one whole hour was excruciating, and as soon as the bell rang I was always out of that class in a flash. No one seemed to notice me, thankfully, so it was ok.

So I'd been holding my breath in biology, not talking to her, not looking at her, – well not looking at her _directly, _I mean, I still peeked at her from the corner of my eye - trying really hard to ignore her fidgeting and hair flipping. She hadn't bothered trying to talk me at all since that first day I'd met her, and although I felt kind of bad because I _was _actually looking like an asshole, I was grateful that she hadn't tried.

Well, she hadn't tried until now.

"I said; you must really hate biology huh?" She repeated.

How the fuck was I meant to talk to her? If I even took just one breath I was sure to get harder than fucking diamond encrusted steel, not to mention that I'd want to end her life too. This was tricky.

I held up my index finger, indicating that I needed a moment.

She looked puzzled, the corner of her top lip quirked up in confusion, and she looked so fucking funny I almost laughed – and laughing would have caused me to inhale, and that was definitely a bad idea. I smirked, suppressing the laugh, and stood up from my seat.

I went up to Mr. Banner's desk where he was marking test papers, and he looked up at me questioningly.

'_What the hell is he doing out of his seat?'_ He thought irritably.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen?" He asked; his eyebrow elevating. "Is there anything you need?"

I still couldn't speak so I clutched my stomach and grimaced, pointing my thumb in the direction of the bathroom down the hall.

He sighed wearily, and I'm not sure but I think he rolled his eyes; then he picked up a hall pass from his desk and handed it to me, while looking back down at his papers. "Be quick. If you _really _feel unwell, then you can go to the nurse." _'Fucking teenagers, any excuse to get out of class.' _He inwardly grumbled.

Again, I had to suppress a snicker, and hurried out of the class and down the hall. As soon as I was far enough from the classroom, I leaned against the wall and took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh air like it was a drug, and _fuck_ it felt good. It was like needing to piss for hours until your bladder was close to bursting, and then finally getting to relieve yourself. I gulped in mouthfuls of the air hungrily, filling my lungs up completely, and then hurried back to the class.

I placed the hall pass back on the desk. "Thanks sir, I feel much better. Must have eaten something bad you know?"

'_Yeah right, you're not fooling anyone Cullen.'_ "Yes, take a seat Edward." Mr. Banner answered.

I went back to the desk and Bella watched me walk over, and then turned to look at me when I sat down, her face perfectly outlining her bafflement.

I grinned. "Sorry, nature called and I had to answer." I winked.

"O...k..." She still looked puzzled. She looked back down at her notebook, and continued working silently on the assignment we had been given.

I wasn't having that. I ran out and took in mouthfuls of air, _just_ to talk to her, and now she wasn't gonna talk anymore?

"Hey." I leaned over, a little closer to her - and stiffened. I could taste her fragrance on my tongue. It was only a very tiny amount, and I couldn't actually smell or taste her, but it was like when you inhaled perfume with your mouth open by accident, after you sprayed it. You can sort of get an idea of the scent of the perfume by the taste of it. I decided to lean away again, as I could already feel a semi creeping up on me, and my gums were starting to tingle. Best not push my luck.

She kept her head down and looked back up at me from under her lashes. "Yeah?"

And yep, there it was; a definite semi.

"You were asking me if I hated biology, remember?" I said, trying very hard to ignore my cock.

"Oh yeah, right, sorry. So? Why _do_ you hate biology?"

She was looking at me weirdly, and again, I wondered what the hell she was seeing on my face.

"Who says I hate biology?" I smirked.

"O...k...you know what?" She squinted as if thinking about what she wanted to say. "You are _seriously _weird, I swear. I mean, you like, ignore me for days, not even _glancing _in my direction, acting like there was nobody at all sitting next to you. Then, when I finally think, fuck it, maybe he's waiting for me to start up a conversation first, I'll be the bigger man, and I try to start a conversation with you, you run out of the classroom!" She looked at me with wide, incredulous eyes. "_Then, _when you come back in it's like you went and took happy pills or something and you're suddenly Mr. Sunshine, acting like you hadn't been pretending I didn't exist for days! I mean, God you are like, so freaking...weird!" She exclaimed, looking exasperated.

She ran a hand through her hair and took a deep breath after she'd finished her rant.

I quirked an eyebrow at her, though honestly she had a point.

"And don't look at me like _I'm_ the fucking weird one." She threatened, pointing a finger in my face.

I held up my palms in surrender. "Alright, alright, jeez, calm the fuck down woman. Yeah, ok I was acting like an ass I admit that, and I'm sorry, but _trust me, _I was doing it for a good reason –"

"Ok, what was the reason?" She interrupted.

Her arms were folded over her rack, squeezing them a little tighter together, and I could see a little of her cleavage poking out of the top of the v neck sweater she was wearing. My cock twitched, the semi slowly becoming a three-quarter. I grimaced.

"Look, the reason doesn't matter." I answered through clenched teeth, willing my canines to fucking stay as they were. She rolled her eyes. "But I swear to you, I wasn't being rude on purpose. And when I went out of the class just now, I went to take a piss. What's weird about that?"

"I'm still curious about your 'good' reason for being a dick to me."

I gritted my teeth in frustration. "I'll tell you, but not right now."

She pursed her plump lips.

And I was fully erect, my cock pressing into the zipper of my jeans. My fangs were out a second after, and I grimaced again.

"You promise to tell me?" She persisted.

"I fucking promise." I mumbled irritably.

She nodded, seeming appeased. "Ok. And don't think I'll forget about it." She warned. "But anyway, I was saying you must hate biology, cause' you always look so bored all the time, it's like you can't wait to get out of the class. Why's that?"

I was staring straight ahead now, afraid to look at her directly seeing as I was already hard, but I glanced at her from the side of my eye briefly. She was looking at me warily again.

"Well, it's not that I hate it exactly..." I started.

I glanced at her again. She raised her eyebrows as if to say, 'well go on, I'm listening.'

"It's just...I think it's all a load of bullshit."

"What?"

"Biology. It's a bunch of crap. These so called scientists that think they've got everything figured out, don't even know what the fuck they're talking about." _I'm living proof of that. _I wanted to add.

I could see her eyebrow raised in my periphery.

"I mean, they think they know it all, but in truth, they don't know shit. All this stuff about what the human body is capable and not capable of, what the human body is _supposed _to do and not supposed to do. It's a load of crap. All these neat little processes like respiration, and digestion and cell division and all the other shit we learn about; they're _supposed_ to be what the human body does right? And if any of those processes are a little different in a person, a little different from how _scientists _said they should be, then that person is said to have a 'disease', or a 'condition', or something _wrong _with them. Right?"

"Um, yeah?" Her brows were furrowed in confusion now.

"A human heart is supposed to beat an average of seventy two times per minute, if it's any faster or slower than that without a cause then something _must _be wrong. A person needs food from all the food groups, and water in order to stay healthy and alive. A person needs to breathe to stay alive. The temperature of a human body is always roughly ninety eight degrees, unless they're sick or something. A pregnancy is supposed to last approximately nine months, or there's something wrong. A cell must divide a certain way, and if it's not in the way described in the fucking textbook, then that cell is deformed, it's not _normal._ Right?

I was getting agitated, I knew, but this particular subject irked me.

Bella just stared at me, perplexed, for a moment. "Um, well, yeah, I mean, it's not like scientists are just pulling this information out of a hat or something. They do like, years and years of research and stuff. Besides, some of the things you pointed out don't even need a scientist to confirm it, I mean, if you suffocate a person and they can't breathe, they die, and if a person doesn't get any food and water for a period of time, they die. I mean c'mon, those things are just common sense."

"Ok, that's true, but let's say someone's heart pumped at twice the speed of a regular heart, and they were perfectly well, nothing wrong with them at all, they were healthy and stuff, would you consider them as having a heart condition?"

"Yes."

"Why?" I questioned heatedly.

"Well, because if there's like a thousand people whose hearts beat at a regular pace and then there's just this one guy whose heart is beating super fast, then his heart isn't normal is it?"

"But it _is_ normal, just because it's different doesn't mean it's not normal. That's what fucking pisses me off about biology. _So what _if someone's body doesn't fit the textbook of what a human body _should _do? Why should that make them not normal? Why can't they be normal, but different? And what the fuck is normal anyway? Who made the fucking mould for normal? Why can't we say that all these people that have been diagnosed with a 'condition' or a 'deformity' aren't deformed at all, but just different? How do we know that their bodies didn't create those 'deformed' cells on purpose? How do we even know that the cells are deformed? Just cause' they _look _different?"

My eyebrows were knitted in a deep scowl now, I was gripping my pen tightly, very nearly snapping it, and my jaw was tensed. My hard on had gone, thankfully, so I turned to look at Bella because she was silent. She was gawping at me with a strange expression on her face.

"What?" I snapped. I hadn't meant for it to come out as harsh as it did.

She swallowed. "Um, you really feel passionate about this huh?"

I didn't answer.

"Do you like, have a relative who's considered 'not normal' or something? Is that why?" She asked softly, tentatively.

"Something like that." I muttered.

"Oh. Well, I guess I sort of see your point. What you're saying is actually pretty true. I guess I just never thought about things that way."

"Hmm." I replied; my air completely depleted from my tirade.

We were silent for the remainder of the lesson, and I noticed her peering at me curiously every now and then, her eyes squinted like she was contemplating something.

**TTT**

When the bell rang I packed up my things slowly for once, waiting for her. I wanted to walk her to her next class, you know, sort of make up for the shitty way I'd been acting towards her, as well as the angry outburst I'd just had. The classroom door was open, and people were rushing out, stirring the air and bringing in fresh air from outside, so I turned away from her as discreetly as possible and took a small breath through my mouth. I winced a little, as I tasted her scent slightly, and then turned back to her. She was tying her hair up in a ponytail.

"Where's your next class?" I asked her.

She glanced down at her timetable. "Um, room 16?"

"What building?"

"West."

That was in the opposite direction of my class, but fuck it, I could run.

"Can I walk you there?"

She shrugged. "Sure. If you want."

We walked out of the classroom and down the hall in silence, and I could hear the surprised, curious and envious thoughts of some of the students as they spotted us.

'_Oh my God is Edward Cullen dating the new girl now? I've got to tell Tanya!' _That was Kate Stevens, Tanya's best friend. I glared at her as we passed, but she didn't even notice, she was too busy poking her nose where it didn't belong.

'_Aw shit. What the fuck is Cullen doing with her? I was thinking about asking her out. I've got no fucking chance now if she's interested in one of the fucking Cullen's!' _That was Conner Frost. Our eyes met as Bella and I passed him by the water fountain, and I smirked. He glowered at me.

As we were making our way across the quad, on our way over to the West building, Bella tripped over a rock on the asphalt, and _almost_ fell over. She would have grazed both her knees and possibly her hands if she had hit the ground, and that would have been a fucking nightmare. I don't think I'd be able to resist her blood if I could actually _see _it coming out of her. Luckily for both of us, I had super fast reflexes. My arm went around her tiny waist the second after she tripped, catching her before she hit the ground.

"Jeez woman, do you have a fucking death wish?" I muttered.

She was flushed as she looked at me in surprise, and I groaned internally, letting go of her waist quickly and stepping away from her proximity. She straightened up her sweater, which had ridden up slightly from me pulling her up by her waist, revealing a slither of her smooth, pale stomach...

_Fuck._

"I hardly think falling over and _possibly _scraping my knees would have killed me." She said, rolling her eyes.

"You'd be surprised." I muttered under my breath. She didn't hear me.

"But thanks for catching me –" She paused, squinting again, and pursed her lips. "Actually, you caught me like, _really _fast, I mean, how the fuck...?" Then she shook her head quickly. "You know what? Never mind."

We continued walking then, and I was getting a little worried over the odd looks she kept giving me. She had noticed that I had caught her impossibly fast, and she seemed pretty damn perceptive. What else had she noticed? My dad would be fucking pissed if someone started getting suspicious of us, and I didn't wanna be the cause of that. I listened out for her thoughts, just to see how much damage I'd done. There were still a few other students around, walking to their classes, and I could hear the usual din of their thoughts. Bella was right next to me though, so it would be easy to distinguish her 'voice' from the rest. I paid attention to the thoughts around me, keeping my focus on Bella.

_And wait; what the hell?_

I couldn't hear anything coming from her.

And that was impossible, I mean, she _had_ to be thinking about _something_. I listened again, a little harder – though I'd never needed to do that before – and _still, _I couldn't hear a fucking word. There was nothing coming from her at all.

I stopped walking, feeling unnerved and bewildered, my feet frozen in shock, and she stopped too, looking at me in question.

"Why'd we stop?" She asked.

I held up my hand to quieten her, and listened again, you know, third time's a charm and all that - but it was pointless.

_I couldn't hear her fucking thoughts!_

"What are you thinking about?" I blurted out quickly, and her top lip did that confused quirk thing again.

"Excuse me?"

"Think about something, anything."

"Um, can I ask why?" She was looking at me disbelievingly.

I raked a hand through my hair in frustration. This girl was driving me nuts. Why did she always want a reason for everything? Why couldn't she just fucking do it?

"Look, I'll explain later. Can you just do it for me?" I asked her, exasperated.

She squinted at me again, only making me more desperate to know what the fuck was going on in her head.

"Ok. I'm thinking of something right now."

I took a deep breath – it was safe to do that now seeing as we were outside, and the wind was blowing her scent away from me – and closed my eyes tightly, listening the hardest I'd ever listened in my life. The mental voices of the other students around me increased tenfold, and I cringed at the deafening noise. I still didn't hear a peep from Bella, however.

When I opened my eyes again, she was wide eyed, and looking concerned.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

I frowned. "I'm fine."

"Don't you wanna know what I was thinking about?"

I sighed. "Humour me."

"A banana." She grinned.

I couldn't help grinning back despite myself, and we continued walking on.

I couldn't fucking believe it. What the hell _was _this girl? Why'd she have to be my fucking _singer, _and the one person in my whole fucking life whose thoughts I couldn't hear? I don't know how I hadn't realised it before. I guess I was concentrating so hard on not breathing and not trying to _kill her_ that I hadn't noticed. I ignored people's thoughts during classes anyway, and I'd assumed that her thoughts were part of the mental chatter in the background of my mind. I was obviously very wrong.

"So...when do you plan on telling me?" She interrupted my thoughts.

"Telling you what?" I asked; an eyebrow arched.

She sighed. "Why you were ignoring me for the past few days; and why you asked me to think of something just now...and possibly a few other explanations for your strange behaviour..."

I grimaced.

"No, don't give me that look! You promised me! In fact, you _fucking _promised remember?" She exclaimed, shoving her index finger in my face.

I pushed it away. It was like dangling a piece of tender, juicy, _bloody_ meat in front of a starving lion.

"Look, I would tell you, only...I'm not sure if I'm allowed to."

"Well then you fucking lied to me! You...You...Dickwad!" She quickened her pace, stomping away from me furiously, her arms folded across her chest.

It was easy to keep up with her.

"Look, just leave me the fuck alone Edward Cullen! I'm tired of your weirdness, and your mood swings, and your odd behaviour that has me questioning my sanity! I'm done with it all! Do _not _speak to me in class _ever_ again!"

I sighed. "Will you just...fucking wait and listen to me?"

"No! Besides, I'm gonna be late for class if we stop again."

"Ok, ok, how about this? How about if you _try to figure out _what's up with me? If you guess anything correctly I'll tell you, and I explain it in as much detail as you want." She stopped then, and turned to look at me. "Deal?" I asked, holding out my hand for her to shake.

She studied my face carefully. "You fucking promise?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes. "I fucking promise." I answered.

"Alright then, you're on, Cullen. Let the good times roll." She shook my hand and smirked triumphantly.

We reached her class finally, and she paused at the door and turned to me again. "There's something...'different' about you and your brother isn't there?" She whispered.

I answered with a small nod.

"And...You can't tell anyone about it?"

I nodded again.

She grinned. "Well, I guessed those parts right. Can't wait to figure out the rest! See you in biology."

She walked into her class and I stood there a moment, mulling over the shit I'd just gotten myself into. I had promised to tell an extremely perceptive girl, whose thoughts I couldn't hear, who was also my fucking singer meaning she was in danger of death whenever she was around me, that I would tell her our family's secret, if she guessed correctly. And, she had guessed something right already. I was in a fuckload of trouble if my dad ever found out about this. I just had to hope that she wouldn't be able to figure it out.

But the way things were looking now, it was likely that she _would _figure it out, and as I didn't know what the hell she was thinking, I didn't know what she would do when she _did_ figure it out. We could be fucking exposed, and it would be my fault. I groaned, running a hand through my hair, and feeling pretty fucking pissed. _What a fucking idiot you are Cullen! _I chided myself.

_Let the good times roll indeed._

**TTT**


	7. Chapter 7: Cold Desert

_'I'm too young to feel this old.'_

_Kings of Leon - Cold Desert_

* * *

Chapter 7: Cold Desert

**~*~Bella~*~**

The CB's had invaded my house again.

"So, Bella..." Jessica's mousey face grew mischievous, as her pouty lips curled up at the corners in an impish smirk. "Which Forks High guy has caught your eye?"

"Huh?" I asked articulately.

We were in my room. Jessica was perched on my window sill, I'm not really sure why she liked to sit there, I mean, it couldn't have been _that _comfortable considering the size of her ass, but whatever. Alice had stretched out her tiny body on my bed – huge Dr. Martin boots and all – and was making herself comfortable whilst blackening my duvet with her dirty boots. Sue was going to have a fit when she saw it in the laundry basket. Rosalie was casually lounging on my rocking chair. She was in a skirt, one long, tanned, dancer's leg hooked over the arm of the chair, thus exposing a glimpse of her red, lacy thonged crotch. For some reason it was incredibly difficult to look away from it, I mean, like I said, I could go gay for the girl.

I found myself on the floor, leaning against a large, blue bean bag I had stolen from Seth's room. My ass had started to go numb.

Alice sighed, rolling over onto her back on my bed, her arms behind her head. "C'mon Bella! Spill! Who do you like?"

"Well..."

"Ok, who do you think is hot?" Rosalie interrupted. "No wait; give us your top five."

"Um..."

"You like Conner don't you?" Jessica screeched. "I saw you guys having a conversation by his locker the other day, and you looked pre-tty cosy..."

"Who?"

"No, I think she likes Tyler. Emmett told me, that Tyler told him, that she's always staring at him during Algebra, the one class they have together." Rosalie said, flashing me a knowing smirk.

"Excuse me?!"

"I think she was sort of interested in Caleb Smith. I was pretty out of it but I clearly remember seeing him standing next to her that night in Eclipse and she was giving him 'the look'." Alice waggled her pierced eyebrows at me.

_Um what? _She was 'pretty out of it'? The girl was paralytic that night; she couldn't even see her own finger an inch in front of her face, I'd be damned if she saw me giving some guy 'a look.'

I just gave up.

I mean, they ask me a question and don't even give me a chance to answer it! Like I said, these chicks were something else. I sat there, ignoring them and painting my toenails a shiny, Black Cab black, whilst they argued over which guy I was crushing on in Forks High like I wasn't even in the room, despite the fact that I didn't even _know_ most of the guys they were talking about.

"I wonder if she's noticed the Cullen's yet." Jessica mused.

That caught my attention.

And my head snapped up to look at her, causing me to smudge the polish on my big toe in the process. I groaned, wiping it off with my finger, and getting ready to start it over, when I noticed that the CB's were being unusually quiet. I glanced back up and they were all staring at me in silence.

"What?" I asked, my eyes darting to each one warily, meeting intense cloudy grey, expectant bright green, and sparkling pale blue.

"The Cullen brothers." Rosalie replied. "You must have seen them by now, I mean, you've been here over a week now."

I shrugged, feigning nonchalance, though my heart was pounding at the prospect of getting to discuss these two strange guys. I wondered if anyone else noticed anything off about them. "Sure, I've seen em."

Alice sat up suddenly, pulling my pillow to her front and hugging it, lifting her knees up to her chin – her boots still on! – her grey eyes wide and eager. "So? Where'd you see em? Did they say anything to you? Which one did you see? What do you think of them?" She probed, the words tumbling out of her mouth.

_What was up with that?_

"Um...well, one of them, the one with the reddish brown hair –"

"Edward." Jessica almost sighed his name.

I looked at her quizzically, and noticed Alice also looking at her, except Alice was glaring.

"What?" Jessica asked defensively. "You know Edward was always my favourite Cullen, but he and Tanya had been going steady for what, two years? So there was no hope there –"

"So you decided to move on to Jasper instead. He was a sort of consolation prize huh? You didn't even really want him, _did you?_" Alice cut in, her teeth wedged together as she scowled at Jessica.

I didn't have a clue what was going on.

Rosalie sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Aw c'mon Al, you know it wasn't like that. I _did _want him...I mean, after you had broken up...I mean, Jasper told me that he had broken up with you, I didn't know..." Jessica trailed off. "I thought you'd forgiven me Al!" She yelled exasperatedly, her large ringlets bouncing as she raked a hand through them.

I winced. Why did the girl always have to yell? Her voice was like a goddamn foghorn.

Alice shrugged. "I _have_ forgiven you Jess." She said fiercely, sounding like she hadn't forgiven her at all. "Chicks before dicks right?"

"Right..." Jessica mumbled, looking at Alice apprehensively. Alice was glowering at my pillow, picking bits of fluff off of the pillowcase with her long, black talon-like nails, and flicking them on the floor.

There was a tense, awkward silence for a whole minute, in which I amended the smudged nail polish on my toe. Then Rosalie spoke, easing the tension minutely.

"So Bella, what were you saying?"

I wondered if I should bring up the Cullen brothers again, I mean, it seemed to be a touchy subject. There had obviously been some kind of drama involving them, seeing as the mere mention of them seemed to stir up emotions, and I didn't wanna be responsible for any cat fights – especially while we were in my bedroom.

"Well, I was just saying that...I sit next to Edward in biology." I said cautiously, glancing at Alice and Jessica to gauge their reactions.

Jessica, who had been staring at her lap glumly, looked up at me quickly. "What?!" She shrieked. "You sit next to Edward Cullen in biology? And you haven't mentioned this to us because...?" She raised her eyebrows at me accusingly.

I was puzzled. "Should I have? I mean, what are they, celebrities or something?"

"They might as well be." Jessica answered. "So? What's it like? You know, sitting next to Edward Cullen?"

I shrugged; quirking an eyebrow. "Like sitting next to any other person."

"Yeah, except any other person isn't absolutely _gorgeous! _God Bella, don't you think he's hot?" Jessica asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah, I suppose he _is _good looking..."

"Does he talk to you?" Jessica quizzed.

"Not really, just a few times, and it was about the work we were doing." I replied. It was a lie but I was intuitive, I figured it would be better to say that to Jessica seeing as she was obviously nuts about the guy.

And I was right to say it, because Jessica seemed almost thrilled by this news. She visibly relaxed, slumping against the window. "Oh."

Rosalie rolled her eyes again. I noticed Alice was awfully quiet, still picking my poor pillow to pieces.

"What about Jasper?" Rosalie asked. "Have you spoken to him?"

Alice's eyes darted to me at the mention of Jasper.

"Yeah, but not properly, he just showed me where a class was when I got lost."

Alice's jaw dropped open minutely. "He _helped _you?" She asked, her brows arched and her expression incredulous.

_Seriously, were these guys' gods amongst men or something? I mean, jeez, what was the hype?_

"Um, yeah...?" I looked to Rosalie questioningly, seeing as she was the only one acting remotely sane over the mention of the oh-so-special Cullen brothers.

Rosalie sighed. "You see, Jasper Cullen isn't exactly the nicest of guys. The only time that he gets friendly and well..._helpful _is when he wants something in return. I.E. he wants to get in your pants."

Alice was silently glowering at me. When I caught her eye she quickly went back to decimating my pillow.

"Hey Bells, can you show me where the bathroom is?" Rosalie asked, getting up from the rocking chair and stretching sinuously.

"You know where the bath – Ow!"

She had gripped me by the arm, her French manicured nails digging painfully into my flesh.

"Just show me again." She muttered through clenched teeth.

We went out of my room and down the hall to the bathroom. When we got there she pushed me inside and shut and locked the door. I blinked at her, thinking that maybe my semi lesbian thoughts towards her were actually mutual and she wanted to give it a go. _I wasn't complaining..._

"Look, I thought I should explain what just happened in there. You must be confused." She eyed me, as if waiting for a response.

"Yeah, I am actually. I take it there's some history between the Cullen brothers and Alice and Jessica right?"

She nodded. "Al was dating Jasper. And Jessica slept with him."

My eyes widened. "Wow."

Rosalie's own eyes rolled in their sockets. "I know. Apparently, Jasper told Jessica that he had broken up with Alice, and that's why she agreed to sleep with him. Though honestly, what kind of friend is she for hopping into bed with him straight after she discovers they broke up? She didn't even call Alice to confirm that it was true, or to even _console _her like a friend is supposed to." She shook her head. "She says that she didn't know what made her do it, it was like Jasper had some kind of hold over her and she couldn't help herself." She rolled her eyes again. "Pretty lame excuse if you ask me, but whatever."

I was surprised the muscles holding her eyes hadn't weakened, and that her eyeballs hadn't dropped out of their sockets at the amount of times she did that. But then again, the muscles would probably get stronger instead of weaker right? I mean, rolling her eyes was kind of like exercise for them or something.

"So anyway, that's what she said happened, but _then_, she goes on to date him for three months." She continued. "Of course, me and Al weren't speaking to her during that time. I mean, our friendship with her was over – well, I thought it was. Then, when Jasper got bored with her – as he apparently does with every girl – and moved on, she came crying to us." And there was that, now trademark, eye roll again.

"Her and Al kissed and made up, and vowed to never put a dick before their friendship again. But naturally, things are still a little tense on the Jasper front. _And_, Alice says she's over Jasper, but I've known the girl since we were six years old, I can read her like a book, and she's definitely not over him. In fact, I think she loves him, so hearing that Jasper's banging a new chick damn near every week really hurts her, and now to hear that he might have an interest in you...well...I'm not telling you what to do, I mean, if you wanna date him, do what you want, but just don't expect us to remain friends with you if you do."

That was quite a bit to take in. Though most of what I got from it was that Jasper Cullen was a complete douche.

"Um, ok, thanks for telling me. And don't worry; I'm not interested in Jasper Cullen." Why did I feel like I was lying as I said this? "He's a total asshat from what I can see."

She smiled, seeming relieved. "He sure is, but don't let Alice catch you saying a bad word against him, she still defends the jerk like he's the second coming or something. But I don't rib her about it 'cause...well, she loves him and she can't help that." She sighed. "Thanks anyway Bella."

I smiled back at her.

**TTT**

I was walking to my locker after lunch, just going to get my biology textbook and notebook, when I passed a sight that was literally assault for my eyes. And it wasn't the first time this particular person had assaulted me in this way.

Jasper was leaned against a locker a few lockers down from mine. A vivid red headed girl was pressed against him via her lips and her hips, and they were, literally, sucking the faces off of each other. I mean, God, they were acting like they hadn't had a decent meal in days.

I grimaced as I passed them, and tried to block them from my periphery as I opened my locker and got out my books. It was hard, as I could see a definite thrusting movement from the corner of my eye, and hear sounds that sounded like a pig grunting and eating a meal _very _enthusiastically, along with a small dog, panting, occasionally letting out a breathless, "mmm Jasper..."

I groaned internally, grabbing my textbook and notebook and slamming the locker shut before hurrying over to my class. As I passed them, my eyes – involuntarily – darted over to Jasper and his playmate one last time. His hands were in her wild, curly hair, gripping tufts of it as he held her face pressed to his. Her hips were thrusting into him, and she was now letting out loud moans. The hallway was practically deserted, seeing as I was almost late - as usual – and I felt very awkward, and sort of voyeuristic, but truthfully, I couldn't look away.

As I was hurrying down to the science building, just crossing the quad, I felt a presence behind me. My head whipped around to see, none other, than Jasper Cullen. I rolled my eyes and continued on my way, choosing to ignore him, when I felt a cool hand wrapped around my wrist.

"Isabella." He said.

I stopped and sighed, though still not turning around to look at him.

"What Jasper?"

He chuckled. "What's up with the hostility? I only wanted to say hello." He moved to stand before me, still holding my wrist, his boyish grin plastered on his face.

"Ok, well you've said it. Hello to you too, now, are we done here?"

He pouted playfully at me, and I noticed that his lips looked plumper and redder, not surprising seeing as the red headed chick had practically been sucking them off his face. Still though, once I'd noticed them it was sort of hard to look away from them.

"You're so...feisty Isabella. That's a real turn on you know." He winked.

I felt my cheeks burning despite myself, and I cursed them internally. Jasper watched my face intently, as if fascinated by my blush, and his grip on my wrist tightened infinitesimally.

"Why the hell do you call me Isabella?" I snapped, hoping to distract my face from his previous statement, in order to lose the blush.

His eyebrows quirked and he looked at me like I'd asked the most ridiculous question ever. "Um...maybe because it's your name?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah yeah smart ass, but everyone calls me Bella, _even _my parents."

He grinned. "Well I'm not everyone _Isabella._"

"Well, I prefer being called Bella." I grumbled through clenched teeth.

"That's too bad." He replied with a shrug.

_God, he annoyed the heck out of me._

I scowled, and tried to remove my wrist from his hand, but his grip was unyielding. "Are we done here? I'm gonna be late for class."

He chuckled. "As usual. But no, we're not finished. I wanted to ask you something."

"What's that?" I was curious, to be honest.

He stepped closer to me, until he was just about an inch before me, and I had to crane my neck to look up at him. I was hit, once again, with his gorgeous scent, and I almost inhaled him involuntarily, but stopped myself at the last moment. He leaned down towards me, and moved the hand that was holding my wrist down, so he was holding my hand.

"You're pretty smart right?" He murmured, his voice coming out raspier as his cool, sweet smelling breath fanned across my face.

I shrugged, frozen as my eyes were locked with his.

His eyes darted down to my lips for a split second, before he looked back into my eyes, and they held a look I had seen before, the all too familiar 'fuck me' look, and once again a blush coloured my hot cheeks. I saw his jaw tense, and he held my hand tighter in his, a small grimace flittering across his features.

Then I heard it again.

And this time, I was absolutely certain that I hadn't imagined it. He growled. He really growled. A low, rumbling growl that came from his chest. It was very quiet, but considering our proximity, I heard it clearly. My eyes widened as I stared at him, but strangely, it did something to me. I'm ashamed to admit it, but my girly bits tingled, just a little.

He closed his eyes for a moment and leaned away from me, his lips mouthing what looked like, 'fuck'. Then he opened his bedroom eyes again, and they continued boring into my own.

"I err, I'm flunking algebra. Can't graduate if I don't pass it. I figured you were smart, so I thought you could tutor me."

I sucked on my bottom lip, contemplating. I wanted to do it, not because I wanted to help him or anything, but because tutoring him would give me plenty of opportunities to observe him, and maybe give me a few clues on their secret, so I could take a guess. I hadn't managed to come up with any theories at all on the strangeness of the Cullen's, and it was frustrating.

But then again, I had a feeling that Jasper didn't _really _need a tutor, he was just finding an entrance into my pants, like Rosalie had said. And also, if I _did _tutor him, would the CB's be mad at me? I mean, those bitches were starting to grow on me, and I didn't want to lose them as friends.

Jasper's eyebrow elevated and I could no longer see it underneath his shaggy blond tresses. He needed a haircut. "So?" He questioned.

I sighed. "Ok, I'll do it..." He grinned. "_But..._" I held up my index finger. "But, it has to be in secret ok? I don't want anyone to know that I'm tutoring you."

His face broke out into a wide smile, though he kept his lips closed. "Sure, fine by me. How about I call you tonight, to arrange our first session?"

"Ok. But do you know my number?"

"Yeah, your dad's chief of police, everyone knows your number."

"Oh."

"Thanks for this Isabella." He murmured, for once seeming sincere. His thumb stroked the back of my hand, which I realised he was still holding, and I swallowed thickly, my traitorous cheeks once again flaming.

"No problem." I answered shakily, and pulled my hand away from him. He let it go this time. "Um, I really gotta go to class now, I mean, I'm like five minutes late now."

He nodded. "Sure, I'll see you around."

I waggled my fingers in his direction before hurrying away from him, sighing in relief as soon as I was out of his proximity.

God, he was such an ass, but why did he have to be so darn hot? And why did he seem almost..._nice _for a moment there?

This guy completely fucked with my head.

**TTT**

Mr. Banner, thankfully, didn't comment on my lateness.

Edward did however.

"Why are you late?" He questioned, eyeing my face suspiciously.

"Um, no reason. I err, I was just taking my time getting here, I guess." I realised that I was probably still flushed, from Jasper as well as from practically running away from him.

Edward still studied my face, obviously not believing my lame excuse, but he didn't say anything else.

We were silent then, though I noticed that he kept glancing at me every now and then. He was still always tense in biology, but nowhere near as unfriendly as he'd been before.

"Come up with anything yet?" He asked after a while, one corner of his lips quirked in a half smile.

I sighed. "No."

He grinned to himself, seeming pleased by this.

"Don't get too smug, I'll figure something out soon." I muttered, nudging him in his side.

He just shook his head, still grinning, eyebrows raised as if to say, 'I didn't say anything.'

I usually sat quite far away from him on the desk, ever since the time he'd told me I smelled bad I'd felt a little paranoid about it. I leaned over to his side to borrow his red pen, and he stiffened even more than normal, leaning way back from the desk until it looked like he would fall backwards off the stool.

I flinched back to my side of the desk, shuffling even further away, blushing, and murmuring a "Sorry." He must have _really _hated the way I smelled, maybe he didn't like the smell of coconut and vanilla. "Wow, I must really reek huh?" I asked him, keeping my eyes downcast.

I felt his eyes on me, so I glanced up at him from under my lashes. He looked horrified.

"No, you don't smell bad at all. What made you think that?" He asked, looking genuinely confused.

I raised an eyebrow. "Well, on my first day, you told me I was sitting too close for comfort, and that I should move away from you a little 'cause I smelled bad. I mean, way to knock down a girl's confidence."

His jaw dropped and he shook his head. "I didn't say you smelled bad."

I scoffed. "O...k, are you saying I'm lying?"

"No, I'm saying you misunderstood."

"I'm not following." I said, now _I_ was confused.

He clenched and unclenched his teeth a few times, and I only knew he was doing that because I could see a part of his chiselled jaw poking out as he did, pulsing like a heartbeat.

"I didn't say you smelled bad, I said you smelled _really strong."_

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, that's way better." I said sarcastically.

He shook his head again. "You smell strongly, but not bad. In fact, you smell too fucking good."

My top lip quirked in puzzlement, and he fought back a smirk. He leaned closer to me, his face about an inch before mine, and he whispered, "You smell fucking awesome."

I was hit by that same, sweet, cool, aeroplane air conditioning smell that Jasper's breath also smelled of, and involuntarily, I inhaled it.

"And..." He continued, watching my face steadily. "Let's just say that it got a little...overwhelming for me."

"Something to do with your secret?" I whispered.

He nodded.

**TTT**

"Damn it." My dad cursed, stretching out his back as he stood from the couch. "My back is killing me."

"What do you expect dad? I mean, you're a local hero, you know, you chase the bad guys away from Forks. You're bound to get a little war wounds." I smirked at him teasingly.

Dad had reached the dinner table where I was seated, and he poked my nose. "Don't be a wise guy kiddo; you know this podunk town ain't got anything going on. Chasing bad guys." He scoffed. "I wish. My ass gets more action sitting on the toilet than it does sitting in the station."

"Ugh Charlie! Don't be so vulgar!" Sue scolded.

My dad and I grinned at each other. He loved saying things that he knew would wind Sue up.

"I'm sorry honey." He said to her. "But I think it's _because_ I'm always sitting on my ass that's giving me this backache. I'm way too young to feel this goddamn old."

I snorted. "Don't kid yourself dad."

He pointed a finger at me in warning as I laughed.

Susie Homemaker brought over the food to the dinner table. We were having roast lamb with gravy, mashed potatoes and sweet corn. For dessert we'd be having apple pie and vanilla ice cream – home made.

It was only a Tuesday night by the way.

"Where's Seth?" Sue asked.

"I think he's up in his room, on his Xbox." I answered.

Sue sighed. "That boy..." She muttered.

"I'll get him." I volunteered, getting up from the dinner table.

I made my way upstairs and knocked on his bedroom door. "Seth?" I called, "Dinner's ready."

I couldn't hear the sound of his Xbox, or his PS3, or his electric guitar, or his CD player, which was odd.

"Seth?" I called again, and I heard him sigh.

"Come in." He called glumly.

I opened the door and walked into the bomb site that was his bedroom, to find him on his bed, lying on his stomach, his face buried in his pillow. This wasn't like him, he was normally so chipper. I sat on the edge of the bed, next to his lanky frame, and tapped him on his back.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

He sighed again, and turned onto his back, his hands behind his head, but he stared up at the ceiling.

"Why are girls so...frustrating?!" He asked, seeming frustrated.

I laughed. "I honestly don't know why we are. You having girl troubles?"

He nodded. "There's this girl in my English class. And she's so..." He sighed again. "I like her, and my friend Paul told me, that she told her friend Kim, who Paul's dating, that she liked me too. So we've got this dance coming up at school, and I figured it would be the best time to ask her out. And she's been giving me these looks and stuff, and I catch her staring at me sometimes, so I thought that maybe she really did like me. So I asked her to the dance today, and guess what her answer was?"

I tried to hold back my smile. "What?"

"She'll 'think about it'."

He scowled at the ceiling, and I couldn't help laughing.

"It's not funny Bella." He muttered irritably.

"I'm sorry Seth, I didn't mean to laugh." I said, stifling my giggles. "Don't worry about it though, 'cause I'm ninety nine percent sure that she'll say yes. Just give it a few days. It sounds, to me, like she's just trying to act nonchalant about it, and wants to seem like she's waiting for other options, but I bet she's probably squealing like a fan girl to her friends on the phone as we speak. '_Oh my God,_ _Seth just asked me to the dance!_'" I nudged him and winked. "Trust me."

He sat up then, his face brightening. "Really?" He asked. "You think so?"

I nodded, and he smiled widely, his dimples pronounced on his russet cheeks. I ruffled his shoulder length hair – which was in dire need of a cut, but he insisted on growing it out because 'a lot of rock stars had long hair' – and hooked an arm around his shoulder.

"C'mon, dinner's waiting and I'm starved." I said.

He stood, - and he was about 5,9 so it was quite a strain to keep my arm around his shoulder – and we went out of his room and down the stairs to dinner.

**TTT**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! Thanks for the readers, favourites, alerts, reviews! I love them and am very grateful. Just thought I'd let you know about my chapter titles just in case you're wondering. I'm just naming them after Kings of Leon songs, they have nothing to do with the content of the chapters, except for the quote from the song I've got at the top of the chapter, which is a line that's incorporated into the chapter somehow. It's random, I know, but I'm KoL fan so I just thought I'd pay homage to my fave band. LOL. Plus, I'm promoting their music and maybe even introducing them to people who haven't listened to them before, so it's all good. ;)**

**Now, after that long ass note. Please Review!**

**_Savannah-Vee_**


	8. Chapter 8: Where Nobody Knows

_'She come up to me and said, "Why are you so skinny, and pretty for a boy?" I said, "thanks for the insulting compliment, you'll never forget my face no more."'_

_Kings of Leon - Where Nobody Knows_

* * *

Chapter 8: Where Nobody Knows

**-#-Jasper-#-**

_Dear Jasper,_

_Please sign my girly bits with your man piece._

_Victoria x_

I grinned, shaking my head as I tore the yellow post it note off of my locker door.

_Don't worry Victoria; I'll make sure your girly bits are covered in my ink. My signature will be all over your pussy, baby._

A hand landed on my shoulder, and I turned to see Caleb grinning inanely at me, his eyes half closed and bloodshot as usual.

Fucking Stoner.

"Jazz, dude, I'm tellin' ya, James has stumbled upon a goldmine."

I quirked an eyebrow at him. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

He held up a half smoked joint, waving it under my nose.

"Smell that? That's the _real _shit man! Real fucking skunk not that watered down shit."

I rolled my eyes. Should have known he was talking about weed.

Fucking Stoner.

"You got it from James?" I asked. It did smell pretty potent.

He nodded.

"And where'd he get it from?"

He shrugged. "Fuck knows. You know that guy is shady as fuck. But I'm not complaining." He smirked lazily, his arm now around my shoulder. He was leaning against me heavily, and if I wasn't so strong he'd be dragging me down by his bodyweight.

"Get the fuck off of me man." I said, shoving his arm away.

He laughed, sauntering ahead of me down the hall. "Later!" He called back, saluting the air with a heavy hand. I shook my head.

Though I had to admit, I was sort of envious. I mean, weed hardly affected me, and when it did, I was barely stoned and it only lasted a short while. I wanted to get as zoned out and high as Caleb frequently was. Maybe I'd get some of this 'gold' from James. See how strong it really was.

I reluctantly made my way to my History class. I was late, but I didn't give a shit, better late than never right? Plus, the only reason I was even going was because of the sweet piece of ass in that class that had said she would be coming to my car with me afterwards. I didn't want to miss the opportunity. Though, truthfully, if I really wanted her, I could have her any day. This just seemed like more fun, you know, more like a chase.

Victoria had broken up with James about two weeks ago, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't pleased with the news. In fact, if Isabella Swan hadn't turned up I'd probably have boned Victoria already, but Isabella had distracted me. Nevertheless, I caught up with Victoria at lunch today, and it didn't take much to have her lips attached to mine. Turns out she'd been harbouring a little crush on me but couldn't do anything about it, seeing as she was with James. Now that she was single there was nothing stopping her. We'd made out against her locker all through lunch, and I'd tried to convince her to come with me to my car but she'd refused.

The cocktease fucking said no, to _me._

Then she pulled away from me, leaving me frustrated and fuckhard, telling me she was going to History class, and that she would come to my car afterwards if I made it to the lesson. And to tell you the truth, I said, 'fuck it.' I mean, who did this bitch think she was, trying to control me? No chick ever controlled Jasper Cullen – _especially _not by using pussy as a bribe. I mean, fuck, I could get pussy whenever I wanted. What made _hers_ so fucking special?

And then, on my way out to the parking lot, ready to ditch History, I walked past my locker – and saw the yellow post it note.

Smart, controlling, fucking sexy bitch.

And like the horny fucker I was, dick still semi hard, I decided to go to class – well what was left of class – merely for the chance of fucking her. She was the only girl to say no to me, and like I said, I loved a challenge. How the fuck she had been able to resist my lust was beyond me, because she sure as hell didn't want to. She was as horny as I was by the end of the make out session, and judging by the smell of her pussy, she was more than ready to come into the Audi with me and have me fuck her senseless. I don't know why I found girls who were able to resist my gift such a turn on. Maybe it's because so few were able to, I mean, even just a small wave of lust was enough to make a girl damn near desperate for my cock.

Sure there was still Isabella, but she was a more difficult, much more interesting challenge and I was slowly working on her. Victoria was just something to occupy my time while I was doing that. I mean, I wasn't gonna stop fucking other chicks. Who knew how long it would take for me to get into Isabella's pants?

For the whole of the class, I sat staring at her. She sat two desks in front of me, shocking scarlet waves tumbling down her back and I almost jizzed in my pants a little. Her hair wasn't dark, but it was fucking long, and bright red, and that was almost as good. The sexy bitch knew I was watching her, I could feel her smugness radiating towards me and you know what? It turned me on impossibly more. She looked back at me over her left shoulder, crimson coils swinging as she did, and smirked. It was a, '_I know you want me, and I'm gonna_ _make you wait to get me'_ smirk, and fuck, if my schlong got any harder I swear it would explode or something. My fangs were out too, and I could smell her fucking blood, and it didn't smell as great as Isabella's but it still smelled fucking mouth watering. Yeah, I wasn't supposed to bite anymore chicks, but what the old man doesn't know won't hurt him right?

She poked her tongue out, running it around her mouth slowly and I nearly growled, stifling it right at the last moment so it came out like a burp. I couldn't fucking wait till the end of class. I could sense a few people around me getting aroused, undoubtedly because of me, and it only made it worse.

When the bell signalling the end of class finally rang, the stiffy in my pants was so prominent I could barely walk straight. I didn't even bother trying to hide it, it would be fruitless. Who gave a shit if someone saw?

Victoria walked by me, grazing her hip against my erection as she passed, tugging the sleeve of my jacket so I could follow her, and that time I did fucking growl. And it wasn't a low growl either; it was fucking loud, and rumbling and feral – and embarrassing. Luckily most of the class had left by then, so only a few people caught it. The girls stared at me, wide eyed and aroused, whilst the guys shot me questioning glares – also aroused – but no one said anything about it.

Well, no one except Victoria.

"Ooh," she purred, a seductive smirk curving her lips, "down boy."

**TTT**

Holy shit.

The friction, the fucking friction felt so fucking good I felt like I was about to blow my load. And that would _definitely_ not be good, I mean, Christ, I hadn't even pulled down my pants yet.

We were in the Audi, in the passenger seat. Victoria was straddling my lap as we made out, and she was in a skirt, and the skirt had ridden up, and her barely there panties were the only barrier between her cooch and my lap. She was grinding against me fiercely, my dick wedged at a perfect angle, right between her legs. It was so hot, and she was so wet, and _shit, _I could smell her arousal, and her blood throbbing at her clit...

I pulled back from her mouth, panting heavily, and buried my damp forehead into the crook of her neck. If she didn't stop I was gonna cum. I, Jasper Cullen, was gonna blow my load, jizz all over myself – from dry humping.

I felt like a fucking virgin.

"Oh shit. _Fuck me,_ this feels good."

I was talking. Talking was not good. Because I only talked when I was about to cum.

I pressed my lips to the throbbing vein on her neck. I wanted to bite her, you know, just to have a taste of her sweet smelling blood. My teeth were so close...

I growled.

She moaned.

Then she started grinding faster, her arms tight around my neck, her head thrown back, exposing her long, flushed neck, full of her throbbing arteries and veins. I could _see _the blood through the stretched skin, flowing steadily.

Teasing me.

I needed to stop this shit.

"Vic – _fuck! _Victoria..." I panted.

"Yes?" She moaned, breathing heavily through her nose, all the while grinding steadily.

"Stop."

She ignored me, continuing her rhythm. I groaned. I could have easily stopped her, all I needed to do was just hold her hips lightly and I would have stopped her.

Except...I didn't _want _to stop her.

It just felt too good.

I knew I should, because the bloodlust was getting a little too much, and I wasn't sure if I'd be able to not bite her right here in the car, in the school parking lot where anyone could see, as well as the fact that it would be fucking embarrassing to cum in my pants due to _dry humping. _I had a sexual rep to protect.

I held her hips lightly, half-heartedly. She was still moving, still rubbing her hot, wet pussy on my dick.

"Aw shit. It feels so fucking – Stop." I groaned again, voice strained and husky.

And still she continued. She was relentless, I mean, she hadn't stopped grinding against me for a full fifteen minutes now. Wasn't she tired? If she just stopped for one second I would be able to push her away, but she just...didn't fucking stop. She was like the fucking dry humping champion or something. How the fuck could someone be so good at it? Did she practice this shit on a pillow or something? Because I swear, I'd never been so epically dry humped before in my life. This shit was almost as good as the real thing.

"Why do you want me to stop?" She breathed in my ear, hot breath tickling my earlobe.

"Cos I wanna – _shit!_ – fuck you properly." I replied through clenched teeth and around hisses.

Her lips were lightly resting on the shell of my ear, and I'm pretty sure I felt them curve upwards.

She was smirking.

"Are you sure that's the _real _reason?" She asked, her fingers stroking the hairs at my nape, and this time I was certain that she was smiling. I could hear it in her voice.

This bitch _wanted _me to cum in my pants. She was doing it on purpose.

With every bit of control and strength I could gather up, I held her hips still in my hands. I could feel her trying to move against my grip but it was pointless for her, there was no way she could move against my vice-like hold. She leaned back and stared at me, eyebrows creased in confusion, and it was my turn to smirk at her.

"What?" She asked, trying to adopt a look of innocence and failing.

"Are you gonna let me fuck you properly, or are you gonna continue to try to get me to jizz in my pants?"

She struggled to contain her grin.

"I don't remember saying that I was gonna let you fuck me." She answered, her fingers stroking my nape softly.

_Fucking cocktease._

I shrugged. "That's too bad."

She smirked, twirling a piece of my hair around her index finger. "I know, too bad for you huh? Maybe you might get to fuck me another time."

And on that note she flung open the door, kissed me hard, ground against me one last time, and then proceeded to climb off of my lap and out of my car, leaving me open mouthed – and impossibly _more _turned on.

She smirked at me over her shoulder, waggling her fingers in a wave and I grinned, shaking my head at her.

"Fucking cocktease." I muttered.

I shut the door and climbed over to the driver side. I needed to get home. My dick and my hand needed to get reacquainted.

**TTT**

After my jerk off session, I decided to call my new tutor and arrange a meeting.

Of course, I didn't _really_ need her to tutor me. In fact, I was probably smarter than her. I could pass every single class if I really wanted to; I just failed to give a fuck about them. I mean, I didn't _need _to go to college. I didn't _need _to work. My dad had so much money that if I had any great, great, _great_ grandkids, they wouldn't need to work either.

But my dad wanted Dickward and I to still go because, 'he didn't want his money to spoil us, he wanted us to work and earn our own money so we could learn the value of it.'

_Well dad, you're sort_ _of contradicting_ _yourself when you buy us a new car every year, as well as giving us full access to your bank account._

So it was because of that reason I'd had to repeat my senior year of high school. The old man refused to let me drop out. I sort of wanted to pass it this year; because having to repeat once was tedious enough, I didn't wanna have to do this shit all over again. Plus, it would just make me look stupid, and I was far from stupid. So I tried to stay out of trouble for the most part, and I did my homework and shit. I still needed to work on not ditching class though...

"Hellooo?" A female voice practically sang down the phone. It definitely wasn't Isabella.

"Um, hey. Can I speak to Isabella, please?"

The person was silent for a brief moment, before speaking again. This time her voice was low and curious. "And who am I speaking to?"

"Jasper Cullen. Isabella's kindly agreed to tutor me," I replied, my voice smooth and soft, laying on the charm. It was probably her mom, and, as I was planning on dating her daughter sometime in the near future, it would be best to have her on my side. I mean, I'd been in a few minor scrapes with the law, and I'm pretty sure Chief Swan wouldn't approve of me dating his daughter. If I got her mom to think I was a gentleman or something that would help.

"Oh right, hello." She sounded a little breathless. "Well, Bella isn't at home at the moment, can I take a message?"

"Um...Has she got a cell phone?" I asked.

"Well..." She hesitated, "yes, she does, but I'm not sure if I'm supposed to give it out..."

My voice practically turned into liquid silk. "C'mon Mrs. Swan," I chuckled quietly, "I'm not gonna start prank calling her or something, I just wanna arrange a tutor date."

I'm pretty sure I heard her heartbeat speed up over the line.

She laughed, and it was soft and breathy. "Hmmm," she teased, pretending to think about it, "only if you promise me you won't tell her how you got it, if she's mad." Her voice was low, sort of husky. Was she flirting with me? Was Isabella's mom flirting with me?

I smirked, shaking my head. _I'm just too hot for my own good._

"I promise, Mrs. Swan." I replied, practically purring down the line. This was fun.

She giggled like a schoolgirl. "Please, call me Sue. What did you say your name was, sweetie?"

_Sweetie? _She was definitely flirting.

"Jasper, ma'am."

"Jasper," she repeated, "what a lovely name. Sort of, old fashioned."

"Thank you. I'm named after my uncle."

"Aw, that's nice, darling."

She gave me Isabella's cell number, keeping her voice in a somewhat seductive whisper, which was really fucking weird because she was a mom, but also really fucking hot – because she was a mom. Maybe Bella's mom was a cougar. I wouldn't mind giving an older woman a go. I heard they were better in bed, you know, more experienced...

"Thanks, Mrs Swan – I mean, _Sue_."

Her heartbeat definitely sped up a little more when I said her name.

She giggled again. "You're welcome honey. Nice speaking to you. And be sure to come over for dinner anytime you like, ok?"

**TTT**

"Jasper, how did you get my number?" She whispered fiercely.

"Good evening to you too, Isabella." I replied sarcastically.

She sighed. "I'm gonna kill Sue, I swear. So? What do you want?"

I heard Pixie's voice in the background. "Who is it, Bella?"

"_Shit." _Bella cursed under her breath. I snickered. "It's err...some guy from my class. He's asking about an assignment. I'll just be a sec."

I could make out two other female voices, one sounding like Jessicurl, before they grew quieter, until I couldn't hear them anymore.

"Ok," she whispered, panting a little, "this better be quick cos I can't lie for shit and I know they're suspicious. So, what do you want?"

"I wanted to arrange a tutor date."

She was silent for a brief moment, breathing heavily down the line.

"Oh," she seemed surprised, "erm, ok, sure."

"When's good for you?" I asked her.

"Um..." she paused, thinking about it. "I guess Friday's good. Is that ok?"

"It's fine. Where do you wanna do it?" I smirked at my question. It seemed to contain a double meaning.

_Immature, I know._

The subtle – or not so subtle – double entendre wasn't missed by Isabella. She clucked her tongue, and I could picture her rolling her eyes.

"Not at my place, cos the CB's tend to give me surprise visits."

I quirked an eyebrow. "The what?"

"Never mind. Your place then, at, let's say...sixish?"

"Perfect."

**TTT**

We made our way into my dad's office, my eyes trained on Isabella's delicious looking backside the whole way. She was in skinny jeans, like _really _fucking tight skinny jeans and fuck, they were hugging her ass perfectly, a second skin around her thighs. I had to subtly grab at my dick a few times to ease its twitching.

She sat across from me at my dad's huge mahogany desk, keeping her head down as she pulled out her notes and books from her backpack. I just sat staring at her, my arms folded across my chest, because she was really fucking mesmerizing.

She looked up after she had neatly sorted her notes into piles, and started slightly when she noticed my gaze.

"What?" She asked defensively, eyes darting around the room, unable to hold mine, and then her cheeks began to colour, and I cursed silently.

That fucking blush.

I could feel a growl coming, so I quickly masked it with a cough – and then stood up quickly.

"Sorry, I need a drink. You want one?"

She cleared her throat and nodded. "Sure."

Down in the kitchen, safely away from her sexiness, and her smell, and her blush, I groaned, adjusting the uncomfortable boner in my pants. It was gonna be fucking hard working with her. Why did I think this tutoring idea was a good idea anyway?

To make her even more tempting, the house was empty. We were alone. Dad was at work, mom was out, and I didn't know or care about where the fuck Dickward was.

I made my way back up to the office and handed her a soda. The blush was gone, thankfully.

She opened the can and took a long drink of her soda, and I couldn't help watching her neck constricting and relaxing as she swallowed. I shifted in my seat a little, because, shit, even watching the girl drink a fucking soda was sexy. I could imagine her throat constricting and relaxing as she swallowed my...

"No wonder you two look nothing alike."

Her voice snapped me out of my horny daze.

"Huh?"

"You and Edward. You look nothing alike. I know why now."

"Oh yeah?"

She nodded. "It's cos you look exactly like your dad, and he looks exactly like your mom." She was staring at the framed photo of my dad and mom on one of their wedding days that my dad kept on his desk.

I raised my eyebrows in mock surprise. "Really? I totally didn't know that."

She rolled her eyes at me. "No need to be sarcastic, I mean, how was I supposed to know? I'd never seen your parents before. And can I just say, wow, your parents are like, _really _young looking. You and your dad could totally pass for brothers, I mean; you look exactly the same only..."

I narrowed my eyes. _She better not say something like my dad's better looking or some shit._

"Only what?" I questioned.

She glanced at me briefly, before her eyes returned to the photo.

"Only, you look a little younger. And prettier," she added, "You're pretty for a boy."

I didn't know whether to take that as an insult or a compliment.

"Thanks for the insulting compliment."

She chuckled. "Why is it insulting?"

"Cos I don't wanna look fucking pretty. In fact, I'm not pretty. Dickward's the pansy ass pretty boy. I look like a man."

She snorted. "Oh please, refusing to shave that fuzz on your face doesn't make you look any manlier."

"Fuzz? This is fucking stubble, woman. If I let this grow, I'd have a beard in a couple of days."

She snickered. "Yeah right. That right there _is _your couple of day's worth of beard!"

She laughed, and I couldn't help smirking as I glared at her playfully. She was pretty cool, nothing like those other boring, vacuous, whiny bitches at Forks High.

She reached out and ran a finger along my stubbled jaw – still laughing – and I tensed. My jaw went rigid under her touch, because it felt so fucking good, I had to restrict myself from jumping her bones. Same thing had happened when she'd poked me that night at Eclipse, and I'd had to push her finger away.

I took her hand in mine, moving it away from my face and laying it on the desk between us. I kept my hand on top of hers though, and her laughter slowly dwindled until she was silent, and the room was heavy with something I couldn't name.

I was staring at her, probably looking like I was eyefucking her – which I was – and I couldn't fucking stop myself.

Surprisingly, she stared back, and to my frustration, the blush returned.

I growled.

Her breath hitched, eyes widening, yet still steadily fixated on my own...

And, _Fuck. Me._

I could smell it.

She was getting horny.

I slowly leaned towards her across the table, tentative, in order to gauge her reaction, to see if I was making the right move.

She remained motionless.

I continued towards her, inching closer and closer. I could hear her heart pounding furiously, I could hear her blood rushing through her veins, I could smell the scent of her wet pussy, and shit, I fucking wanted her. I didn't give a shit. I would fuck her right there on my dad's desk.

I moved ever closer, and still, she remained unmoving.

She was going to let me kiss her; she _wanted _me to kiss her.

My lips touched hers for a fraction of a second – before I felt myself flying backwards, carried by a blur, until I was flung against the wall, the blur pinning me against it.

And then Dickward was in my face, his fist gripping the neck of my t shirt, pulling it up to my chin.

And as I stared into his green eyes, alight with fury and..._bloodlust? _I'm ashamed to admit, I was sort of frightened of my brother at that moment.

Because I'd never before seen him look so much like a...

Like a...

_Vampire._

**TTT**


	9. Chapter 9: Molly's Chambers

_'And when she gets into your head, you know she's there to stay.'_

_Kings of Leon - Molly's Chambers_

* * *

Chapter 9: Molly's Chambers

**-+-Edward-+-**

I knew it.

I fucking _knew_ she was in the house.

I could smell her as soon as I stepped out of the Volvo.

Her scent was trailing up the stone path that led to the house, and then it lingered on the porch, right before the front door. It was really faint, she had probably been standing on the porch about half an hour ago, but it was unmistakeable nonetheless. For a moment I thought that maybe I was imagining it again, but I had been holding my breath around her all the time. I hadn't smelled her in a while, so how could I be imagining her scent?

Inside the house, her scent had me floored. I mean, shit, I almost jizzed in my pants a little. It was fucking pungent, and overbearing, and inebriating, and then, to top it off, I could _hear _her heartbeat pounding furiously somewhere upstairs.

She _was _here.

She was in our fucking house.

But _why _was she here? How did she even know where we lived?

And then, I heard his thoughts:

'_Shit, she's actually gonna let me kiss her. Yes, she fucking wants me! Not that I doubted that for a second. This shit was actually easier than I thought it would be. Christ, she smells good. I wonder if she'll let me fuck her. I'm definitely gonna have to have a little taste of her as well cos she smells so fucking good...'_

Assper.

_I should have fucking known._

Before I even realised what I was doing, I had practically flown up the staircase and across the landing to my dad's office, which is where the trail of her scent ended – and intensified. I flung open the door with such force, that one of the hinges broke. My dad would be pissed at me, but I couldn't find it in myself to give a shit.

_Especially _after I took in the sight before me.

It filled me with so much rage, jealousy, confusion, and fucking _bloodlust_ – for my fucking brother, as well as Bella – that I couldn't even _think._

He and Bella were sitting at my dad's huge oak desk, opposite each other, and he had his hand over hers on the desk between them, and, _and, _he was leaning forward, his face about a second away from making full contact with hers via his lips.

Luckily it only took me half a second to take all of this in.

And then I pounced at the fucker, like a mountain lion pounces on its prey, and pulled him out of his chair, slamming him roughly into the wall, away from her perfect lips.

I don't know what the hell was wrong with me. I mean, I didn't know _why _I was so full of rage. And jealousy. Bella Swan wasn't _mine._

Except...I _wanted _her to be _mine._ She was _my _fucking Singer.

_I _wanted to be the one to kiss those pink, plump, perfect lips of hers. I couldn't bear to see them tainted by my fuckwad of a brother.

Ok, so maybe I _did_ know why I was mad.

But then...

There was the fucking _bloodlust._

In my confusion at her being in my house, and then my fury at seeing Assper almost fucking..._kiss _her, I had forgotten to hold my breath.

And, _fuck me_; it was the first time in my seventeen years of life that I actually got it. I actually got what my mom and dad – my dad especially, seeing as he worked in a hospital – fought everyday to try to be decent people. I got how difficult it must be for them to live on a diet of only animal blood. I'd had no idea because they made it look so effortless.

I even got why Assper sometimes bit girls.

I got it all, because at that moment, I fully felt like that _other_ half of me.

The vampire half.

My throat felt like it was constricting. I swear, I could barely breathe. It was raw, and dry, and fucking..._burning. _It actually _hurt._ It was like a flame was being held in my throat, and slowly, achingly slowly, charring it into cinders. I needed to cough, or..._something, _but it wouldn't come out. The first time I had smelled her scent I guess I had held my breath just in time, because it hadn't hurt like this. _This_ was fucking torture.

I released Assper's shirt and gripped his shoulders, my fingers almost digging right through the space behind his shoulder blades. I was still fuming at him, yes, but the reason I was gripping him so tightly now was to keep myself from springing at the beautiful, _mouth watering _girl sitting at the desk, who was probably – I didn't dare look at her – staring at me in shock and confusion.

My hands shook with the exertion as I clutched him tightly, and if Assper had been fully human, his shoulder blades would have been completely shattered by now, the skin around them torn to pieces. My cock felt like it had been replaced by lead, I could feel a tugging at my groin, as it was practically trying to force its way through my sweatpants, and was actually touching Assper's own erection, which just made me feel awkward and incestuous and gay on top of the myriad of other feelings and emotions. My teeth were clamped together, elongated canines sticking out of the corners of my mouth as I grimaced, forcing my body to remain standing where I was, holding onto my brother for Bella's dear life.

Jasper could definitely feel what I was feeling, and though it couldn't have been as mind-blowingly intense for him as it was for me, I was sure that his grimace mirrored my own. His thoughts were racing and loud, but I couldn't even concentrate on them. A lapse in concentration right now and Bella Swan would be a corpse, drained of blood.

"Holy _fuck,_" Assper choked out, his voice hoarse, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Get...me...away...from..._her_," I rasped, releasing one of Assper's shoulders to clutch my neck, which scorched with every word.

He stared at me, frowning in confusion, before his eyes darted over to Bella.

Her heartbeat was through the roof, making the scent of her blood that much stronger. It emanated from her in waves, waves that were like long fingers beckoning me to her, tugging at my strength.

I needed to get the fuck out of there.

"Jasper..." I pleaded.

He finally got it.

A look of realisation dawned on him, his blue eyes widening slightly as he looked back at me.

'_The Singer thing?'_ he asked silently, so Bella wouldn't hear him.

I nodded frantically.

"Fuck!" he spat.

He pried my vice-like fingers from his shoulders, and turned me around so my back was to him. Then he held my arms firmly behind me, pinning my hands together and holding them in one of his. He was stronger than me, so I guess it was relatively easy for him to do.

"Isabella, stay in here," he said to her. "Don't fucking leave this room until I tell you to, ok?"

In my periphery, I saw the motion of her head nodding quickly.

Then he pushed me out of the office and slammed the door shut behind him. A second later he had thrown me over his shoulder and was running. He ran out of the house and kept on going, until I couldn't smell her anymore. Her scent was still very present in my mind though. Once that overwhelming fragrance hit my nasal passages, it somehow became implanted in my head too, and once it was in my head, it was there to stay. Well, for a while anyway. I briefly wondered how long my hard on would last this time.

Days?

Weeks?

_Months_?

Assper put me down finally, and after I had sucked in about ten lungfuls of the cool, damp air, to try to ease the burning a little, – it didn't really help – I glanced around my surroundings to find that we were stood somewhere in the forest, just a few miles from our back garden. The scent of the greenery around me was minutely calming.

I paced back and forth, chest heaving unnecessarily, clutching my neck tightly in my palm, my other hand gripping a tuft of my hair. Assper stood still and silent, his hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans, watching me. His thoughts were quiet; simply replaying the expression on my face only a few minutes earlier, when I had very nearly murdered Bella Swan. I felt disgusted at myself as I saw myself in his mind. I looked..._murderous. _My eyes were dark, looking almost black. My canines gleamed dangerously when they caught the light. My body was tensed, a guitar string stretched to its limit, about to snap.

I looked like a fucking monster.

And Assper kept thinking about that look, over and over, torturing me.

I groaned loudly, both hands now tugging at my hair as I squeezed my eyes shut, willing the horrifying image of myself away. "Stop!" I growled at him through gritted teeth.

"Sorry," he murmured, and he struggled to divert his thoughts, but the image still slipped through a few times.

I began to feel a suffocating wave of unnatural calm washing over me, and I knew that he was responsible for it. I didn't want to calm down though. Now that I was away from Bella, and the burning was finally easing off, the overriding emotion was anger once again.

"Fucking...Stop that!" I yelled.

"Dude, you need to calm the fuck down."

I stopped pacing and turned to face him, eyes flashing in ferocity as I glared at him.

"What is Bella Swan doing at our house?"

He raised his pierced eyebrow mockingly, a smirk slightly lifting up one corner of his lips. "It's actually none of your fucking business bro, but she's tutoring me."

He began reciting the alphabet in his mind, the monstrous images of me serving as the background thought. He was hiding something from me.

"You don't _need _a tutor."

"Course I do. I'm flunking algebra." His smirk was wider now, and he was still reciting the fucking alphabet. It was pissing me off.

"You were gonna kiss her."

He shrugged. "And?"

"What do you want with her, Jasper?"

His eyes narrowed, the smirk morphing into a sneer.

"What the fuck is it to you, _Dickward?_" He retorted.

I just glared at him in silence, trying to reel in the rage that was threatening to explode.

"What, you think she belongs to you, just because she happens to be your '_Singer_'?" He continued incredulously. He snickered, shaking his head condescendingly. "C'mon Dickward, even_ if_ she _did _like you, do you honestly think that dating her would ever work? I mean, I just had to practically drag you away from her a minute ago, because you wanted to kill her." He laughed, throwing his head back dramatically. "What, are you gonna make it a long distance relationship? Are you gonna hold your breath every time you're near her? Are you gonna have to stay abstinent for fear of draining her to death during sex? How're you gonna explain it to her? '_Um, baby, I'm sorry, I can't kiss, fuck, or come anywhere near you, cos I might end up killing you. You still wanna be with me, right?_' Get real, Dick –"

Before he could finish his sardonic speech, I had decked him, right in his smug, arrogant mouth.

He stumbled backwards, but he didn't fall, to my annoyance.

His tongue ran back and forth across his bottom lip, and then he brought his palm up to his mouth, and inspected it.

It wasn't bleeding, to my irritation.

"Motherfucker," he muttered. His eyebrows lowered, hooding his eyes as he glowered at me. His blue eyes blazed with a menacing coldness, and if I wasn't livid myself I would have been a little scared. I mean, he _was _stronger than me. He took a few measured steps towards me, enraged eyes trained on mine. Instinctively, I took one step back.

He smirked. "Yeah, running is probably the only fucking thing you could do to save yourself from a serious ass kicking right now, you little cunt."

My fists tightened at his words, and I took a large, deliberate step towards him.

A second later, we were engaged in a brawl, fists flailing, feet kicking wildly, as we wrestled on the soft, damp ground. Occasionally one of us – fucking Assper mostly – would throw the other – me – against a tree, and a sound like a crack of thunder would echo through the surrounding area.

That was probably how my mom was able to find us.

**TTT**

Assper and I were suddenly pulled apart forcefully, and then dragged up to our feet by our ears. And that shit hurt like a...well, like a mother.

My mom was stronger than both of us, of course, and her ear pullings were the _worst._ I'm pretty sure she could rip an ear off easily, if she wanted to.

"Fuck, mom!" Assper exclaimed, which probably made my mom tug on his ear harder because he hissed, grimacing in pain.

"What the _hell _is going on?! I come home to find a young girl in your dad's office, quivering in fear. I ask her what's happened, and who she is, and she tells me she's your tutor," she turns to Assper, "and that you told her not to leave the room until you tell her to."

"Why don't you ask Dick – Edward why I had to tell her that? Aw _shit, _mom! What the fuck was that for?" My mom must have tugged on his ear again. I grinned.

"I haven't finished speaking. And if you continue cursing, I won't hesitate to rip off your ear. You hear me, Jasper?"

_I knew she could do that._

Assper nodded, wincing when the movement caused his ear to be pulled harder.

"So then I go looking for you, because I can't believe how unbelievably rude you've been to that poor girl, and I find you _fighting _with your brother_. _My sons, fighting each other like a pair of _wolves_! I want an explanation. Now!"

So I explained what had happened, you know, the whole, 'wanting to drink Bella Swan's blood' thing.

My mom finally released our ears after I'd explained, pinching the bridge of her nose and sighing deeply. "Jasper, you _knew _that it was difficult for your brother to be around this girl, and you brought her to the house? Sometimes I just don't understand you." She sighed again. "I'll let your father deal with you two later; right now I want both of you back home."

"But mom, I...I can't –"

"Of course you can, Edward. You sit next to her at school every day. How do you deal with it then?"

She had a point. I guess I'd better hold my breath.

**TTT**

We made our way back to the house in about a minute, and as soon as we reached the fringes of the back yard I could smell her. I stopped breathing immediately, and reluctantly made my way inside. I went straight to my room, even though that was the last thing I wanted to do, I just...didn't trust myself around her.

I found myself listening intently to what Assper was going to tell her, to how he would explain away the strangeness she had witnessed.

And what he managed to come up with just served to piss me off.

"I'm really sorry, Isabella, I didn't mean to leave you here alone like this, it's just...my brother." He paused for dramatic effect, and I rolled my eyes, incensed at the fact that he could be around her so easily, and I couldn't.

"Um...what about your brother?" I heard her ask.

"He's on drugs," Assper responded, "Did you see how weird he was acting? Anyway, he gets a little violent when he's high, so I thought I should keep him away from you." His voice lowered, until it was husky and seductive, and I wanted to hit him. Again. Repeatedly. "I wouldn't want you getting hurt, Isabella."

Her heart rate increased slightly at that, and I sat up in my bed, my teeth clamped together in jealousy. I very nearly wanted to go to her, but I couldn't risk it.

"Seriously?" She sounded sceptical.

I smirked. She was so damn perceptive. And smart.

"Yeah."

"Wow, I would have never thought that Edward was the drugs type. What sort of drugs does he do?"

Was there a hint of sarcasm in her tone?

"Coke, mostly," Assper answered, "but err, why don't we call it a night? I know we didn't get much tutoring done tonight, but, you know, that couldn't be helped. Maybe we could do it at your place next time."

"Maybe," was her response. "Well, I err, better get going." I heard the rustling of papers, and then the zip on her backpack. "Um, can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure, it's down the hall, last one on the left."

"Thanks, I'll be right back."

I heard her footsteps padding lightly across the hall, and then she was opening a door. The door was only the first one on the left. She'd been told the bathroom was the last. She continued opening every door she came across, and I was extremely curious as to what the hell she was doing.

I was so busy pondering, in fact, that when my bedroom door slowly opened and she poked her head in, I nearly fell off of my bed in surprise.

**TTT**

"The drugs thing, complete bullshit, right?"

I grimaced, and then nodded reluctantly.

"But something was _definitely _up with you earlier." She stared at me, wide eyed. "You were like, super fast."

I groaned, scrubbing my palms over my face. I was really hoping that she hadn't noticed that.

"But you also looked..." she shuddered a little, "sort of...frightening, I mean, I've never seen you like that before. It was like...like you were a totally different person." She shivered again. "It was really creepy."

"I'm sorry."

I was trying to say as little as possible, because I was holding my breath and didn't have enough air to have a long ass conversation.

"What are you apologising for, I mean, it wasn't your fault...right?"

I nodded.

She took a deep breath. "Look, I still don't have a clue as to what your secret is, all I know is that, what happened to you earlier on today has something to do with it and..." her eyes searched mine for answers, "and maybe...something to do with me too?"

"Yeah." I murmured.

She suddenly stood up from where she was perched at the end of my bed, and ran her hands through her lengthy locks. "Please?" Her eyes met mine, huge, and brown and pleading, and I just wanted to give her whatever the fuck she was asking for. "Please, just tell me your secret. It's killing me here! I promise, I won't tell a soul."

Ok, I couldn't give her that. And the look she was giving me was seriously crumbling my resolve, but I couldn't do it.

I shook my head ruefully. "Bella, I can't. I'll get in trouble with my dad."

She huffed, blowing a strand of hair.

"Fine," she muttered, "at least I've got a little more information. You're really fast, and wait...you broke the hinge on the door right? So I guess you're really strong too, and something about the way I smell irks you, and something I did today made you go a little nuts. Hey! Was it the smell thing again? The thing that made you crazy today?"

Fuck, this girl was too clever for her own good. She was nosy as hell, too.

I ran a hand through my hair wearily. "Yeah."

She pumped her fist in the air. "Go me!"

I nearly chuckled at that, and had to stop myself at the last moment.

She stretched, raising her arms high above her head, and inadvertently revealing a pale sliver of her stomach – and _holy crap! _Was that a navel piercing? Something silver caught the light and sparkled, just below her belly button. She stopped stretching and pulled her shirt down hastily before I had a chance to confirm what I just thought I saw.

I groaned quietly and she glanced at me. I'm not sure what I looked like, because her eyes widened a fraction, and she blushed. Hard.

My cock was still rock solid – of course – and it twitched at the sight of her blush. I shifted my hips a little, involuntarily, and had to force back a growl.

"You have it too," she breathed.

I almost groaned again at the sound of her voice.

"Have what?" I questioned. My voice came out a little rough so I cleared my throat. Her heartbeat quickened.

"Um, the 'fuck me' look."

I growled. Really fucking loudly. I mean, Christ, the girl just said, 'fuck me'; there was no way I could hold back that one.

Her heart rate ascended.

"Oh yeah?" My voice was unintentionally husky, "and what does the 'fuck me' look look like?"

Her eyes slowly trailed up, until they were locked with mine.

"I dunno, it's just...sorta...hot." She let out a gasp, her face growing a darker shade of red, and I growled again.

"Oh my God." She murmured, so low she was practically just mouthing the words. I still heard them of course. "I've gotta go now."

At that she ducked her head and turned, practically running out of my room.

**TTT**

I heard her leaving. She said bye to my mom, and Assper, and then I heard her car driving off. It still wasn't safe to take a breath though; the house was doused in her scent. I'd have to open every single window.

"I heard your conversation, you know."

Assper was stood, leaning in my doorway, his tatted arms folded over his chest.

I shrugged.

"She knows there's something up with us." He shook his head. "Dad's not gonna be too pleased when he finds out."

I sat up quickly, eyes narrowing at him in challenge.

"You wouldn't."

He grinned.

"No, I wouldn't, cos I'm not a fucking snitch. But...you see, there's one problem. Mother Dearest heard it too."

"Yes, I did," my mom suddenly appeared, standing next to Assper. Her face was a mask of disapproval as she continued, "And I _definitely _would. Your father _will_ know about this."

Three words:

_Fuck My Life._

**TTT**

**A/N: Just added that little ending there as a small tribute to the FML (Fuck My Life) Contest. Voting for the contest has started now. Check out my entry for it, 'Twin' if you haven't already. To see other entries check out the C2. **

**www(.)fanfiction(.)net(/)~fmlcontest**


	10. Chapter 10: The Bucket

_'What's with the blush?'_

_Kings of Leon - The Bucket_

* * *

Chapter 10: The Bucket

**~*~Bella~*~**

I kept dreaming of the Cullen brothers.

Yes, Jasper and Edward Cullen were starting to move in on my subconscious too, stealing the starring roles in the crazy concoctions of my mind.

It was bad enough that they took up a permanent residence in my mind while I was _conscious._ Bad enough that every time I'd have a quiet moment to myself, one of their gorgeous, albeit irritating faces would pop into my head. It was bad enough that I barely had these so called, 'quiet moments' anyway because I was either always with the CB's or one of the aforementioned Cullen brothers themselves. It was bad enough that the Cullens had a secret, and although I had initially thought it would be easy to do, I hadn't managed to work out what that secret was. It was bad enough that because of that reason – among many other reasons – I was fascinated by them and their every move, which is probably part of why they were constantly on my mind.

But now even my _dreams_ were plagued with them? I couldn't catch a break while I was _asleep_? It was getting ridiculous.

Ok, I admit it. I sort of..._liked_ them.

I mean, I had_ tried_ to resist the cool, confident charm that Jasper Cullen effortlessly possessed and unleashed on me whenever he was in my vicinity. I'd _tried_ to not take notice of the potty mouthed, yet incredibly sweet and smart guy that Edward Cullen had turned out to be. I'd _tried_ to be indifferent to the very obvious sexiness both of them emanated from every pore...

And I'd failed.

Miserably.

Now I kept dreaming about them. I dreamed about them basically every night. Even if a dream was completely unrelated to them, one of them would always somehow end up with a cameo role somewhere during it.

There was one dream in particular though, that I could not, for the life of me, get out of my head. I had that particular dream constantly, about four times a week, and sometimes I'd even have it _twice _in the same night! The details of the dream were always _exactly _the same, no slight alterations to them at all. It was like a movie being replayed over and over. I swear, I could probably recite it word for word.

_It went something like this:_

...I stood at the front door of their huge mini mansion, my bag in one hand as I raised a finger to the doorbell. Jasper opened the door before I could even get a chance to ring the bell. He smirked at me – his sexy, boyish smirk, took a brief moment to eyefuck me, and then stepped aside silently to let me in...

_So at first, the dream would pretty much be a recollection of what had happened that Friday. _

...Jasper and I walked through the beautifully decorated living room, our footsteps seeming to echo through the eerily silent house, and ascended the long, winding staircase to his dad's office. I sat in one of the chairs at the desk and Jasper sat opposite me – still in silence...

...I began removing my notes and books from my bag, and glanced up to find that I was being watched. Jasper was sitting remarkably still, so still that it made me uneasy, and he was staring at me, the all too familiar 'fuck me' look gracing his handsome face...

"What?" I asked, my voice sounding higher and seeming to echo in the piercing silence of the house...

...The next thing I knew, I was lying on my back on the large, wooden desk, legs apart, and Jasper Cullen hovering above me, in between my thighs. He gazed at me, clear blue eyes hooding as he leaned down and started kissing me – fervently...

_And my goodness...Dream Jasper's kiss was just...wow. No words. _

...His hands were suddenly in my hair, his fingers gently tugging the long strands as he stroked it to the rhythm of his tongue, which was stroking my own tongue languidly as he sucked at my mouth. His lips felt incredibly soft, but oddly they weren't _warm, _like I expected them to be_. _They were sort of, lukewarm, kind of like how Edward's arm always felt, whenever I accidently-on-purpose brushed against him in biology...

...I could smell Jasper's sweet, cool, air conditioning breath, mingling with the wonderful scent of his body wafting over me. I could feel every contour of his hard, yet soft, muscular body writhing over mine as he continued his impassioned kisses. I could also feel his very hard – and very large – erection pressing persistently between my thighs as he began thrusting his hips into me...

...It was hot, and sexy, and I couldn't help moaning in ecstasy. Dream Jasper's lips travelled to my jaw, his talented tongue tickling as he licked me. His teeth then joined his tongue, nibbling my jaw line, until I reached up to grab a fistful of his hair tightly, groaning my pleasure. He hissed when I tugged at his hair, mumbling something I couldn't decipher...

...I opened my eyes and peered down at his head, his lips now sucking hungrily at my neck – to discover that the hair in my grasp was no longer golden blond and in need of a cut...

...It was now _reddish_ _brown_, equally soft and silky, yet shorter than Jasper's, straighter, and more tousled. I immediately knew who those locks belonged to...

...He lifted his head up to glance at me, and it was indeed _Edward_ Cullen's beautiful face staring back. He was also completely silent, as Jasper had been, his face also donning the 'fuck me' look, hooded green eyes locked with mine...

...I found that I wasn't bothered by this chain of events at all. It was as if it was a regular occurrence for a guy to morph into another guy while you were making out with them. Edward's mouth descended onto my own and we continued, his lukewarm lips moving calmly over mine, gentler than his brother's, yet equally mind blowing...

...And then –

_Here was where the nightmarish, though still somewhat sexy part began._

– Edward growled, that sexy, animalistic sound that I'd heard he and Jasper make a few times. The sound that made my girly bits tingle uncontrollably every time I heard it. It certainly didn't fail, the tingles between my thighs causing my body to tremble underneath his. I wrapped my legs tightly around Edward's ass, pressing his rock hard erection harder into me...

Dream Edward suddenly stiffened.

...He froze, halting his kisses to lift up his head and stare at my face...

...His eyes locked with mine again, smouldering and spellbinding, and it was impossible for me to look away. They began to dim as he stared at me intensely, gradually darkening until his forest green irises had disappeared completely, a solid onyx left in their place...

...I was terrified. I don't know why, but something inside of me was screaming, 'Warning! Warning! Danger! Danger!' At that moment I had no doubt in my mind that Edward Cullen was dangerous, that I shouldn't be here, in such close proximity with him, that I should run for the hills, as fast as my legs could carry me...

...My eyes grew wide in terror, and it was as if I could hear my own heartbeat, pounding thunderously in my chest. Dream Edward, however, remained unnaturally silent. I couldn't scream. I couldn't struggle under his fearful gaze or try to get away from him – or anything. I simply remained equally still under him, staring back as if frozen in trance. He smiled at me, his sweet, lopsided smile, now seeming incredibly menacing coupled with his peculiar black gaze...

...In what seemed like slow motion, he dragged his lips over to the side of my mouth, and then gradually down to my neck, planting cold, wet, tantalising kisses as he moved. His sweet, cool breath was shallow and I could feel his hard chest pressing against my breasts with every sharp exhale. I trembled again, in half fear, half pleasure as his tongue came out to lick my neck – right at the spot where my pulse was throbbing frantically beneath my skin. Although I was terrified, the ecstasy of his mouth on me overrode it, and I moaned his name, pushing his head into my neck even more...

...He murmured my name in response, over and over, his voice husky and strained as his kisses and licks on my neck became more frantic...

Then suddenly he stopped.

...I couldn't be certain, but I was pretty sure he muttered, _"I bet you taste so good"._..

...A split second later, I felt an excruciating pain in the side of my neck...

_And that's when I'd scream and the dream would end._

Needless to say, I would always find myself, um, _damp _in _several _places when I awoke.

Was there such a thing as an erotic nightmare? Because that was the perfect description for it. It was hot, no doubt, I mean, I was making out and dry humping with Edward and Jasper Cullen, how could it not be hot? But the acute fear I felt when Dream Edward's eyes changed to black, and the sharp pain at the side of my neck at the end felt so..._real. _In fact, the whole dream had a sort of _realistic _feel to it, sort of like it could actually happen, you know?

And then there was the fact that I didn't _actually know_ what happened at the end to cause that sharp pain in my neck. That part was like a blind spot. All I knew was that Dream Edward was licking my neck...and the next minute I was screaming in agony.

**TTT**

"Did you have another nightmare?"

I blinked at Seth in surprise, my spoon held in mid air; mouth slightly agape, as he nonchalantly continued to shovel cereal into his mouth. "Um, what?"

"Did you have a nightmare again last night?" he asked; too busy stuffing his face to even look at me.

_How did he know I had nightmares?_

"How did you know I had nightmares, Seth?"

He rolled his eyes. "Cos you're always yelling in your sleep. Sometimes you wake me up."

_Damnit._

"Oh right, sorry. Yeah, I sort of did have a nightmare."

That caught my dad's attention. He peered over the top of his newspaper at me with a worried frown. "You having nightmares, kiddo? What about?"

I inwardly groaned. Like I was gonna tell my dad that my nightmares were some sort of twisted erotic fantasy about the Cullen brothers. I shrugged. "I can't really remember them, dad. It's no big deal anyway."

Seth, unfortunately, decided to finally tear his eyes away from his Rice Crispies at that particular moment, and looked at me, probably interested in hearing the gory details of my nightmare, morbid fourteen year old that he was. I sucked at lying, a fact that my mom, Seth, Sue, my friends, in fact, anyone that knew me really, was aware of.

Well, everyone but my dad that is.

Seth smirked at me, his dimples coming out at full force. "You so _do _remember them, Bella. And they must be a pretty big deal if I can hear your goddamn screaming all the way from my room. Why can't you tell us what they're about, huh?"

"Seth! Watch your mouth," Sue chastised, appalled.

My dad just grinned at him, ruffling Seth's dishevelled locks. He looked at me again; eyebrows raised in suspicion, eyes narrowed ever so slightly, a slight pout to his moustached lip. I called that look, 'The Chief', because he couldn't look more like a cop when he did that, if he tried. 'The Chief' always made me squirm nervously, and it would make me feel guilty of something, even if I wasn't.

"You sure you can't remember it, Bells?" he questioned.

I sighed, hastily getting up from the table and grabbing my bag – avoiding The Chief. "I'm sure dad, geez. Nothing to worry about, I promise." I picked up my car keys, which were in a glass bowl on the kitchen counter, snatched my coat, which I'd lain on the back of the couch, and was out of the front door before they could question me further.

**TTT**

Of course, the dreams made things..._weird _with Edward and Jasper.

I mean, I was cool with them. A lot of girls at school found it difficult to talk to them because they were so in awe of their mere existence, but not me. Maybe it was because my best friend back in Phoenix had been a guy, but I found it relatively easy to talk to, and get along with guys and the Cullens were no exception. Even after I realised that I might have a little crush on them, I was still pretty chilled around them.

I tutored Jasper every Thursday evening. We worked in the library, seeing as his house was a no-no after what had happened the first time I tried to tutor him, and mine was a no-no because the CB's usually turned up unannounced, and having Jasper Cullen over – the guy who ripped out Alice's heart and stomped on it, and almost ruined their friendship with Jessica – would definitely not bade well with them.

Like I said, Jasper was a charmer – and a huge flirt. From Rosalie's description of him before I had gotten to know him a little better, I'd wondered what the hell Alice had seen in him – apart from looks – that had kept her with him for eight months. Well, I soon found out. He was funny, could be pretty sweet when he wanted to be, and for someone who I spotted regularly skipping classes, he certainly seemed clued in to what he was doing in every class. I nosily flicked through his notes and assignments once and found that he was passing every class but algebra, and honestly, I don't think he really needed me to tutor him at all. I had a feeling he could pass algebra too if he wanted.

He flirted with me relentlessly during our tutor sessions. He'd lean incredibly – and unnecessarily – close to me whenever I was explaining something to him, his head practically touching mine so I was momentarily stunned by his exquisite scent. Or he would gaze into my eyes intently whenever he spoke to me, or find reasons to touch me, or brush against me. Once, he even attempted to play footsie with me under the table. I'd be a liar if I said I didn't enjoy it _a little, _but it made the actual tutoring part _extremely_ difficult.

Edward and I became pretty good friends during biology. We talked a lot, about anything really, partnered up for assignments and helped each other out with notes if one of us happened to miss a class. He was still stiff for a while, still leaving a wide gap between us at our desk, but as the weeks went on his posture seemed to gradually relax. Heck, he even began leaning over to whisper in my ear occasionally, something I was sure he would have _never _done before.

I asked him why he seemed calmer around me than he used to be, and he informed me that the way I smelled wasn't as overbearing to him anymore as it first was.

After this revelation, he began to sit extremely close to me, and I discovered that he was also a flirt. His techniques were a lot more subtle than Jasper's, but I noticed them nonetheless.

My stool and his stool would actually be pressed together as we sat, so the right side of his body and the left side of mine were touching. He would do this thing where he'd look at me from the corner of his long lashed eyes whenever he spoke to me, keeping his head down so a lock of his hair would fall over his forehead and he'd have to toss it away. It looked so freaking sexy that I couldn't help gawking at him every time he did it.

I'd gotten a new, silver Tiffany bracelet as a gift from my mom and had worn it to school. He had slowly reached out long, lukewarm fingers to my wrist, lightly stroking the bracelet, tracing around the charms that dangled daintily from it. The way he did it was painstaking, as if every light brush of his fingers against my skin was intentional. My breathing faltered slightly at the feel of it, and he'd looked at me from the side of his eye and whispered a husky, yet nonchalant, "this is nice," before unleashing that adorably crooked grin at me.

And despite the fact that they both flirted shamelessly with me, I was never really uncomfortable around them.

Except after I started having the dreams.

Well, admittedly, things did get a little strained between the three of us after the whole first tutor date fiasco, but they didn't stay strained for long.

They were weird between Jasper and I because, well, when I actually thought about the events of that afternoon, I realised that I was about to _kiss him._ Or he was about to kiss me. Whatever. The fact was that, I'm pretty sure that I would have let him kiss me. And he knew it. I mean, God, what would have happened if Edward hadn't interrupted us? Would things have turned out the way they had in my dream? Minus the part where he morphed into Edward, of course.

So for like a week after the incident, I was unable to look Jasper in the eye, for fear of kissing him, or letting him kiss me again.

Things were weird between Edward and I because of the whole, him practically breaking the door open, running inhumanly fast, and lifting up his brother and slamming him into the wall as if he weighed as much as a bag of sugar and not roughly 175 pounds. Not to mention that frighteningly _murderous _look on his face that Friday.

In that moment – call me crazy – but I'd had the feeling that I was in serious danger. The feeling was remarkably close to how I felt in my dream when Edward's eyes turned that creepy black, which was another reason why the dream weirded me out. Whenever I thought about that moment, the look on his face, the way his body was so tensed I could see the coils of muscle bunched underneath his t shirt, it always brought a shudder to my spine.

I'm not sure _how _I knew this, but Edward Cullen was..._dangerous _at that moment. So for like two weeks after the incident, I was minutely afraid of him, and that obviously made things awkward .

But when the dreams started up, or should I say, when that particular dream started, I found myself behaving like those awe struck girls I scoffed at.

Tutoring Jasper suddenly became mortifying, because, you know, we sat at a wooden desk in the library – one that was similar to the one in the dream that we..._dry humped_ on. I swear I had a constant blush during the hour and a half I tutored him for, and Jasper's flirting would definitely not help the situation. And as if things weren't uncomfortable enough, he would sometimes _growl, _and well, you know the effects that damn growl had on my body.

Things were just as mortifying with Edward. Biology would be another blush fest, and Edward would stare at me curiously – sometimes with the 'fuck me' look – as if trying to peer into my mind, obviously wondering why I was blushing. Sometimes he would return to his frigid posture, a fist grasping at his pen tightly, and he'd abruptly shift his stool back to the other end of the desk.

Needless to say, the dreams were driving me nuts.

**TTT**

"Mmm, my monkey man."

Jessica, Alice and I each turned to Rosalie, a stunned, questioning eyebrow raised.

She smirked, opening her crystal blue eyes wide in mock innocence. "What? He _is_ my monkey man!"

We laughed.

We were sitting in the gym, watching the testosterone fuelled, half naked, sweaty guy fest that was basketball practice. Rosalie had dragged us along to watch Emmett in all his glistening glory as he thundered around the gym, his burly body surprisingly agile and fast.

Emmett was indeed a very good looking guy. He was very tall with glossy, dark brown curly hair. His eyes were a bright hazel, and his pretty smile was enhanced with deep dimples in his smooth, tan face. His body was equally impressive. Broad shouldered and incredibly muscular, I could see a light scattering of dark hair on his chest and across his lower abdomen. His muscles contracted and released as he bounded around the gym skillfully with the basketball, or slam dunked it into the net, sending a playful wink over to Rosalie whenever he did. She sat, enraptured, a proud smirk never leaving her pretty face as she gazed at him lovingly.

Yes, Emmett McCarty, captain of the basketball team, was a fucking hottie. But he was taken, and certainly not the reason why I allowed Rosalie to drag me along to watch their practice every Tuesday after school.

No, the reason I allowed myself to be dragged along to watch them every Tuesday, was because Edward Cullen was also on the basketball team.

I'm pretty sure that that was the reason Jessica came along too, and Alice didn't really seem interested in the gratuitous display of glistening man meat, so I guess she only followed because she had nothing else to do.

Ok, a lot of the guys on the basketball team were hot. There was Emmett of course, and another guy of similar stature to him named Jacob Black, whose shiny, ebony coloured ponytail was a beautiful contrast to his deep russet skin tone. He had full pink lips and smouldering brown eyes set in a ruggedly handsome face. There was Jared Taylor, baby faced, smooth, chocolate skin and long cornrows, with gorgeous almond shaped eyes and Tyler Crowley, dirty blond with striking grey eyes and beautifully sculpted cheek bones. All of these guys had an impressive body to match their faces, and although I spared them a few glances here and there, my main focus was on one particular guy.

Edward Cullen outshone the lot of them.

And trust me, with the amount of hotness packed into that one team that was no easy feat.

He practically _glided_ around the gym, swift, and graceful, bouncing the ball as effortlessly as if it were second nature. And damn he was _fast. _Not as fast as how I'd seen him that day at his house, but faster than all the other guys. No one could get the ball off him while he had it, and he'd do all these neat tricks to avoid the other guys as they tried to tackle him.

He was statuesque, just as tall; yet leaner than some of the other guys, but his musculature was extremely well developed nonetheless. His skin was satin smooth, creamy perfection. Pale, but not pasty, and absolutely flawless. I mean, geez, would it have killed the guy to have a mole or two? His muscles were perfectly sculpted, each ripple and contour defined as if intricately molded by hand. His biceps bulged, and he had a six pack, and a deep v shaped muscle travelling down his hips and disappearing into his shorts. He had no hair on his chest, and only a trail of brown hair starting at his navel and working its way down into his pants, probably meeting the curly pubes which surrounded his gloriously long and probably thick –

"Bella?"

I was snapped out my shameless ogling of Edward Cullen by Jessica's annoying screech.

"Huh? What?"

"Didn't you hear what I just said?"

_Obviously not. _"Um, no. Sorry, I was miles away. What were you saying?"

She sighed dramatically. "I was asking if you were coming out for pizza with the team. Emmett asked us to come. Rosalie's going of course, so are Alice and I. You in?"

_Um, duh! Like I would miss an opportunity to ogle Edward some more._

"Sure," I replied offhandedly.

We focused our attention back on the guys, and I noticed Rosalie down with them, sharing saliva with Emmett. As usual, most of the guys were topless by now, their damp basketball jerseys slung around their necks as they made their way to the locker room.

Edward knew I came to watch him every week, and his eyes would search the bleachers for me after they'd finished practice. He'd send me a lopsided smirk and a wink which – annoyingly – always made me blush, and I'd wave back at him. Today, however, he glanced up at me and mouthed something that looked like, "you coming?" with his eyebrows creased in question. I nodded at him, and he grinned, winking at me before striding off into the locker room.

When I'd gotten over the Edward Cullen induced heart palpitations a moment later, I turned to Jessica – and caught a glimpse of her bitterly glaring in my direction, before her face hastily smoothed into a strained smirk.

_Woah._

"Edward Cullen likes you," she commented, eyeing my face carefully.

I shrugged, ducking my head to avoid her scrutiny. "Really?"

She rolled her eyes. "Duh, Bella. Don't pretend you haven't noticed. He's always staring at you whenever he's not paying attention to the ball – which is pretty often. And look at the way he smiled at you just now, when you said you were coming to the pizza place. And why did he only ask _you _if you were going, huh?"

I couldn't help flushing. Damn Jessica! Did she really need to point out this stuff to me?

I stood up, picking up my bag and casually stretching to distract her from my blush. "Honestly, I hadn't noticed," I lied.

The look on Jessica's face confirmed that I was undoubtedly a terrible liar. "So...what's with the blush then?" she asked, a sceptical eyebrow arched.

I didn't answer.

Needless to say, the blush remained.

**TTT**

**A/N: This chapter was going to turn out way longer than I expected, so I had to end it there. There's gonna be a part two of it. Still in BPOV.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Bucket Continued

_'What's with the blush?'_

_Kings of Leon - The Bucket_

* * *

Chapter 11: The Bucket – Continued

**~*~Bella~*~**

Jessica, Alice and I made our way out of the gym and over to the parking lot.

"Ok, which one of you is giving me a ride?" Jessica asked. "I didn't drive to school today."

I hesitated. Honestly, I didn't really feel comfortable being in a car alone with Jessica after I'd spotted that bitch glare from her earlier. What the hell was that about anyway?

"You can come in mine," Alice answered.

I breathed a silent sigh of relief.

"Cool." Jessica turned to me. "The pizza place is Pete's in Port Angeles. You know how to get there, right?"

"Sure."

"Ok, we'll meet you there. Rose is waiting for Emmett to finish up in the locker room so she'll meet us there later with the team. I wanna do a little shopping before the team gets there so can we leave now, Al?"

Alice shrugged. "If you want."

"Ok, Bella, see ya later."

I waved at them as they opened up Alice's cute little yellow Porsche 911 GT3 and hopped inside, speeding away a moment later.

And I was screwed.

I had moved to Forks less than two months ago, and had been to Port Angeles about twice in that time. I sure as heck didn't have a clue where this 'Pete's' place was. Why didn't I just ask to drive behind Alice's car? Why did I pretend I knew where it was when I didn't?

It was a terrible habit of mine. The word, 'sure' was like a reflex sometimes.

_Bella, do you think wearing this ridiculously loud shirt with these tight ass jeans looks ok? _Sure, dad.

_Bella, is it ok if I marry that twenty five year old baseball player a month after I've just met him? _Sure, mom.

_Hey, Bells, can I borrow your favourite pair of jeans? You know, the ones that are your most comfortable? The ones you got in Paris for three hundred bucks? The ones you know I'll never return because 'borrow' to me, is the equivalent of 'keep'? _Sure, Jess.

I'd just have to wait for Rosalie and the rest of the team and then follow Emmett's car or something, because trying to find my way to Port Angeles – even with a Sat Nav – would be asking for trouble.

**TTT**

I was sitting in my car with the radio turned on loudly, eyes closed as I hummed along to the music.

A tapping on the window startled me, and I opened my eyes and looked out to find Edward Cullen peering at me through the glass. An involuntary flush immediately spread through my face and I groaned silently when he motioned for me to roll down the window. This was bound to be another blush fest.

I pressed the button and the window slid down, letting in the chilly November air. Edward rested his forearms on the car door in the open window and leaned in, causing his face to be in startling proximity with mine. The blush certainly didn't ease up.

"Hey," he said, his eyes trained intently on my face.

_Why the heck was he looking at me like that?_

"Hey," I managed to squeak out.

"What are you doing?" he questioned, eyes briefly darting around my car before landing back on me.

I shrugged, faking nonchalance, and praying that the fading light was hiding my current tomato face state. "Um, nothing really. I was waiting for you guys to finish up in the locker room."

"Where's Jessica and Alice?"

"They already left. Jess wanted to do a bit of shopping in Port Angeles before meeting us at...Pete's. I didn't wanna go with them, so I decided to wait."

"Ok," he replied.

He flashed me a lazy, uneven smirk, moss coloured eyes still watching me relentlessly. Then, unexpectedly he reached a long finger inside my car and poked my cheek playfully. "What's with the blush?"

Ok, how did it make sense that his fingertip on my _cheek_ caused a miniscule tingling in my _crotch_? _Get your head out of the gutter, Bella!_ I ran a hand through my hair nervously, pushing it back from my forehead and then shaking my head a little and letting it cascade down my back.

Edward flinched back from the window as if I'd stabbed him with a needle. He straightened up, his posture immediately becoming stiff.

_Oh crap, I totally forgot about the smell thing._

I grimaced apologetically at him. "Sorry, I know you don't like me doing that around you. I totally forgot."

He swallowed, shaking his head minutely. "It's fine, don't worry about it. It just kinda...caught me off guard, that's all."

He didn't lean back into my open window though, and I was half relieved – my blood could flow to other parts of my body now – but half disappointed, I mean, I didn't really mind having his beautiful head a couple of inches in front of me, smelling his saccharine scent.

He stood straight, his hands sliding into the pockets of his jeans, legs apart at shoulders width in a casual, yet model-like stance. He had to look down at me as I sat in the driver seat of my tiny, blue Mini Cooper S because he was so tall, and the way he was standing sort of looked like he was modelling the jeans he was wearing. And he was modelling them very well, I might add. I took a moment to appraise him – my heart nearly stuttering in my chest as I took in his appearance.

He was _freshly showered_.

And believe me, a freshly showered Edward Cullen was just as good – if not better than – a sweaty, half naked Edward Cullen, because although he still had the sexy, wet look going on, he wasn't wet with _sweat_. Not that he ever smelled bad or wasn't utterly mouth watering when he was sweaty, but still, a damp, sweaty guy – although hot as hell – was still a little gross. A damp, _just washed_ guy was certainly more appealing.

His faded blue jeans didn't have a belt around them, which meant that they were falling down his hips, stopping at the point where a good amount of his ass crack would be showing, if I could see it. And usually I thought sagging pants on a guy just looked silly, you know, like his pants were gonna fall down around his ankles at any moment. But on Edward, Jasper, and most of the hot guys around here who either seemed to lack belts, or didn't know their correct size in pants, sagging was ok in my book. Hell, sagging was _fuckhot_ in my book.

He had on black boxers poking out of the top of his jeans. And although I tried really hard not to direct my attention to his...ahem...groin area, I noticed _Calvin Klein _written in white, running along the top of them, and um...I could also see _the_ _button _on the front of his boxers. Yes, that little button that guys could open up and stick their schlongs through to pee, instead of having to pull down their underwear, lucky bastards. And yes, if I could see _the button_ you'd better believe his pants were _deliciously_ low.

I think I salivated a little, before I managed to tear my eyes away from that area and up to his upper body.

Doing so, however, did not help with the salivating _at all._

He was wearing a plain white t shirt. Nothing special, right?

Except for the fact that the t shirt was a little _snug fitting_. It hugged his biceps whenever he bent his arms, and..._and_...he probably hadn't dried off properly after his shower because the shirt was clinging to his skin a little, and there were a few damp spots where I could _clearly_ make out a defined muscle or two, because it made the t shirt a little see-through.

So I chanced a glance at his gorgeous face – this was dangerous, seeing as my own face was most likely ridiculously red again from ogling him so shamelessly, _right in front of him_ – and his hair was still damp, some tendrils casually hanging over his forehead, while the rest of his hair was slicked back with water.

After a moment it was too much. I looked away from him, letting out a deep breath and keeping my eyes glued on some trees to the right of my car, for fear of getting out and jumping Edward Cullen's bones.

Luckily, a loud chorus of masculine voices started up, and Edward and I looked towards the school entrance to see the rest of the team – and Rosalie – making their way over to the parking lot.

"Looks like everyone's ready," I commented pointlessly.

"Uh huh," Edward answered. He sounded distracted.

I glanced at him quickly – to find that he was staring at me again.

"What?" I asked him tersely. His staring was really making me uncomfortable now.

"You know how to get to Port Angeles?"

"Um, no. But I'll follow you or something. We're all going there, right?"

"Hmm," he said, pouting his pink lips – still staring at me. "Why don't you leave your car parked here and ride me?"

"Excuse –?"

"Shit," he interrupted. "Sorry, I meant ride _with _me. Freudian slip, I guess."

I was dumbfounded. _Freudian slip my ass. _He had that half smirk wafting around his lips as I glared at him, my face aflame.

He snickered. "I was kidding, Bella."

I rolled my eyes.

"So what, are you gonna ride _with _me to Port Angeles?"

"Why?"

He shrugged. "I just don't see a point in taking two cars when we're both going to the same place and only have one person inside each car. Haven't you heard of a little thing called, Global Warming?"

"I thought you didn't believe in science."

"No, I don't believe in _biology. _Well, some aspects of it anyway..." he trailed off, grinning.

I ignored his innuendo, or whatever the heck it was, and sighed. It did make sense to ride _with _him. "Ok, I'll come." The word 'come' sounded..._dirty_ as I said it, in light of our previous discussion. Edward's grin widened, showing that his thoughts on my word of choice had probably gone in the same direction as mine. "In your car with you," I added quickly.

"Cool. _Come _on," he said, opening my door so I could get out. I rolled my eyes at him again, ducking my head and walking briskly over to his car so he wouldn't spot my blush.

**TTT**

Edward was freaking hot when he was driving.

I mean, he fucking _owned _the car. He had total power and control over it – even though he was speeding like a maniac. His hands were firm on the gearshift, and he changed gears fluidly, and with poise. His fingers around the steering wheel were loose, exuding confidence, and he mostly drove with one hand, his right hand casually resting on the gear stick, or flipping through the radio.

He practically _oozed_ manliness. His car was a stick shift, which I was in awe of already because I hadn't dared to try and learn how to drive that. I guess they didn't call it a _Man_ual transition for nothing. My pathetic little Automatic seemed so...weak now, in comparison.

"Can you drive it?" Edward asked me, keeping his focus intently on the road.

"What?"

His eyes flickered sideways to look at me, and he grinned. "A stick."

I ignored him, shaking my head at his immature behaviour and avoiding his sideways glance by looking out of the window.

He laughed. "C'mon, I tried not to make that one into an innuendo but you practically forced it out of me."

I couldn't help smiling at his laugh. "Whatever, Edward. You know you were dying to use that one from the moment we sat in the car."

He turned his attention back to the road, biting on his bottom lip as he smirked.

_Dear God._

"Ok, you got me," he replied. "But you didn't answer my question though."

"I only learned Automatic. Manual looks too complicated, you know? All that stuff with the clutch."

He shook his head. "Nah, it's easy once you get the hang of it. Automatic is like fucking bumper cars or some shit. It's not _real_ driving. I mean, a five year old could probably drive one if they could reach the pedals."

"Well...I'm sure I could drive a stick if I really wanted to. I'm just too lazy to learn, I guess."

He raised a perfect eyebrow at that, but remained silent for a few moments, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Well, maybe I could teach you someday..." he said after a brief silence.

"Teach me what?" I asked – like the idiot I was.

His uneven smirk reappeared impishly as he murmured, "How to drive a stick."

I had to roll down the window for fear of overheating. The blushing was becoming a hazard.

I noticed that his own window was already rolled all the way down, and the reason why was pretty obvious. Although he'd assured me that I didn't smell _bad _it still made me self conscious. I mean, why did he have such a terrible reaction to my scent if it was good? It didn't make sense.

We were in a comfortable silence for a while as we drove on, Edward keeping his attention on the road and me trying – and failing – to keep my attention on anything but him, and the way his profile looked so sexy as I snuck sideway glances at him, his jaw line strong, and smooth, and _lickable..._ I tried to keep my attention away from how the breeze from the open windows was blowing his hair around so he had to keep tossing it away, and the way these observations were causing a now familiar tingling sensation between my thighs...

And the way the muscles in his forearms were starting to tense up as he gripped the steering wheel, and then grasped the gearstick tightly, until his knuckles were white, the skin around them taut...

"Bella," he suddenly whispered gruffly, catching me by surprise.

"Yes?"

"What are you thinking about?" His tone was curious, but his strained voice belied his obvious attempt at casualness.

My eyes widened a little as I glanced at him. The question and the way he asked it took me by surprise, but the fact that what I was thinking was how hot he looked right now, as well as eyefucking him thoroughly, made me flush with embarrassment. I couldn't tell him that!

"Um, nothing really. Why?"

His grip on the steering wheel tightened impossibly further. _What was wrong with him?_

"No reason," he answered, and I could tell he was clenching his teeth. Plus, I was pretty sure he had stopped breathing.

He was silent for the remainder of our journey, keeping his eyes on the road before him and remaining rigid, making things incredibly awkward. And then, when we reached Pete's, he parked the car in one swift manoeuvre and practically jumped out of it, taking in gasping breaths as he stood in the parking lot.

Weird.

**TTT**

We sat in one corner of Pete's, occupying three tables.

I sat at a table with Edward, Tyler, Jacob, Alice and Jessica, while Rosalie sat with Emmett, Jared and four other guys from the team. The remaining members of our large group sat at the third table.

I sat opposite Tyler and next to Jacob, who was sitting in between Alice and I. Jessica was sitting in between Edward and Tyler, directly opposite Jacob, while Edward was opposite Alice.

Outwardly, our table seemed relaxed, making casual conversation and pleasantly sharing three large pizzas between us. But the atmosphere was far from pleasant. It was just little things, you know: things that were unsaid; looks that were exchanged; movements happening beneath the table; that made things..._tensed_.

Jacob and Tyler were flirting with me. They made forced conversation, directing most of their questions and comments at me and flashing me encouraging smiles. Tyler leaned unnecessarily close towards me whenever he spoke. Jacob found any reason to playfully nudge me. Tyler kept using his long legs as an excuse to play footsie with me, muttering an unconvincing "sorry" whenever his knees, or his calves, or his feet brushed against mine – which was damn near every minute. Jacob managed to snake his muscular arm around the back of my chair, resting it there for the whole evening. I occasionally felt his fingers inappropriately stroking the back of my neck.

Edward had been mostly silent during this whole edgy affair, a soft frown on his face. He barely ate, not joining in the conversation, and answering questions with one worded answers while keeping his gaze on the food before him. But once in a while he would glance up, his eyes searching for mine. Whenever he managed to catch my eye, he'd stare at me fixedly, and I'd always be the first to look away.

"The Winter Formal is only over a month away," Jessica said brightly. "Everyone know who they're gonna ask yet?" She looked around at the guys expectantly.

Jacob shuffled next to me, rubbing at the back of his neck. Tyler started tapping his foot underneath the table. I could feel his knee brush against mine several times.

Edward, however, looked pissed.

Alice sighed deeply, picking at her slice of pepperoni pizza, while Jessica – who seemed to be the only one oblivious to the tension – grinned widely and raised her eyebrows in question.

We remained in a strained silence for about thirty seconds, before Jacob finally decided to answer. "I'm not sure who I wanna ask yet, actually."

Tyler nodded in agreement. "Same here."

Edward remained unspeaking, looking away from everyone at our table and scowling.

_What was up with him?!_

Jessica was relentless. "What about you, Edward? You know who you wanna ask yet?" I'm not certain, but I think her green eyes flickered to me for a millisecond as she asked this.

Edward's jaw tightened. "I'm not sure," he murmured icily.

Thankfully, a moment later, Rosalie waltzed over to our table. There were multiple silent sighs of relief at her timing. The awkwardness was borderline stressful now. If she hadn't come, I probably would have gone to hide in the bathroom for a bit.

"You guys done yet? The rest of us wanna leave now."

The relief was palpable as we all stood up hastily, dropping notes into a pile in the middle of the table to pay for our food.

**TTT**

"What's wrong?"

I couldn't help myself from asking him. _What the heck was up with him?_ He was still scowling as we drove back to Forks in another stiff silence, and frankly, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Nothing," he answered almost automatically, not even bothering to glance at me as he spoke.

I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "Yeah right. But whatever, if you don't wanna tell me I won't push you."

He sighed, muttering something I couldn't make out – but was probably a swear word – before saying through clenched teeth, "Jacob and Tyler were getting on my nerves."

"Why?" I asked in surprise. That was certainly not what I was expecting him to say. "I thought they were your friends?"

"They are." He sounded exasperated. "Doesn't matter why."

"No, it does matter, cos I refuse to sit here, feeling uncomfortable. You offered to give me a ride and now you're being all moody, making me feel like I forced you into it."

He shook his head irritably. "I'm sorry. It's not you, really. It's those two fuckers."

"What'd they do?"

He glanced at me then, and he looked incredulous. "Bella, didn't you notice? They...they were all over you, like a fucking rash. Acting like they'd never spoken to a fucking girl before."

I frowned. _That _was why he was so pissed? I didn't get it.

"Um, oh right," I answered.

The conversation ended there. I really wanted to question him further, but I figured that in his current mood it wouldn't be a good idea. I would ask him about it tomorrow.

We got back to the school parking lot in record time, and I had to admit I was relieved to leave the awkward atmosphere of his car.

I thanked him for the ride and reached for the door handle, when I felt lukewarm fingers grasping my wrist gently.

"Bella?" he said softly.

I reluctantly turned to look at him. "Yeah?"

He simply stared at me for a long moment, not saying anything, and I started fidgeting under the scrutiny. I'd had enough of Edward Cullen's odd behaviour for one day.

Eventually he said, "I'll err, see you in biology tomorrow," before finally releasing my arm.

_Ok, he stared at me for half a minute just to say that?_

I nodded, smiling softly before reaching for the door handle again and getting out of the car.

He sped out of the parking lot, and I stood by my own car and watched him until his shiny, silver Volvo was out of sight.

God, he was strange. I simply couldn't figure him _or_ his brother out. They were an enigma. A frickin' headache inducing enigma.

On that thought, I pulled open my car door, and was just about to lean into my car when a strong, cool hand clutched my bicep, stopping me.

I gasped in shock, my heart immediately beginning to race. If this person was a thief, or a rapist, or a murderer, I wanted to make sure I didn't go down without a fight. I remembered the miniature can of pepper spray buried safely in my pocket, and instinctively reached for it with my free hand as I spun around quickly to get a look at my would-be assailant.

And you can imagine my surprise at the handsome face that stared back at me, boyish grin intact as usual.

"_Jasper?_"

**TTT**

**A/N: A few people have mentioned that my story is similar to Vampire Diaries, and asking me whether I based it on that. No, I didn't base it on that at all. In fact, when I started writing this story, Vampire Diaries didn't even show over here (London) so I had never watched it before. It only started showing in January. And really, I think the only similarity between the two is the fact that Dickward and Assper are two brothers that don't get along. You'll see as my story progresses. :)**

**Thanks again for the lovely review ssherrill115! Check out her awesome blog, The Southern Fanfiction Review! The link is on my profile.**


	12. Chapter 12: Sex On Fire

_'I could Just taste it, taste it.'_

_Kings of Leon - Sex on Fire_

* * *

Chapter 12: Sex On Fire

**-#-Jasper-#-**

"What the hell are you doing? You scared the shit out of me!"

I smirked at her, raising an eyebrow as she clutched a can of pepper spray to her chest dramatically.

"Pepper spray? Really?"

She scowled. "My dad's a cop, he gets a little overprotective – and with good reason, I guess, seeing as guys in Forks seem to enjoy sneaking up on me in school parking lots at night and scaring me half to death."

I folded my arms over my chest and grinned, showing off my teeth. _My award winning smile._ "Just so you know; pepper spray would pretty much be useless against me."

Her dark eyes narrowed at me in a glare that was sexy as hell. She snapped, "You didn't answer my question. What the hell are you _doing _here, Jasper?"

I shrugged a shoulder lazily – still smirking. I couldn't help it; she was fucking hot when she was all riled up. Fuck, she was hot all the time. "Me and the guys," I gestured vaguely over to the grassy area where Caleb, Sam, Demetri and Felix where probably sprawled out, "usually come here to hang out. And by 'hang out' I mean, 'get high'."

"You come into the _school grounds_?" she asked incredulously, her cute little nose scrunching up. "Why?"

I just shrugged again as I stared at her, absently grabbing at my junk through my jeans, half squeezing it, half adjusting it. I was already semi-hard from her scent alone – and was growing harder by the second.

Her eyes trailed downwards, following my hand's movement – and there it was.

The blush.

As usual, I growled.

She hastily raised her brown eyes back up to mine and stammered out, "I...I'm gonna...just...go home, now," and turned to reach for her car door again, which was a fraction open.

But I was faster than her, obviously, and I darted before the door, slamming in shut and leaning against it so she wouldn't be able to open it, before her hand had even reached the handle.

And then I grabbed the wrist that was about to reach for the door and pulled her closer to me.

"Jasper!" She cried out. "What are you doing?"

I took hold of her other wrist.

She glared at me.

I smirked.

"Let go," she warned through clenched teeth.

I shook my head, still grinning, though my lips were closed now because my fangs were definitely out.

And I was _definitely_ hard.

"I mean it, Jasper!"

If I couldn't smell her growing arousal, and _hear _her blood rushing down to between her thighs, I might have actually let go. Instead, I transferred my hold to her tiny waist, and pulled her ever closer.

"What are you doing?" She asked – but I noticed she didn't struggle.

"Do you _really_ want me to let go, Isabella?" I asked her, staring into those huge eyes. My dick was nearly punching a hole through my pants at the sight and feel of her. Her body wasn't pressed up against mine – yet – but I could feel the heat radiating from her, and it was warmest around her crotch...

"You're drunk," She stated, but her eyebrows were furrowed, and she said it like a question, so she wasn't sure.

"Barely." I shrugged.

That was a lie. If I'd been drinking beer, or vodka, or scotch, or whiskey or any other weak (for me anyway) alcoholic drink, I would have been telling the truth. Alcohol, like drugs, didn't really affect me much. I'd get a slight buzz for a few minutes but that was it. I'd never gotten shitfaced drunk before.

But Sam had managed to get his hands on some Absinthe – fuck knows how – and that shit actually managed to get me drunk. I was probably only just tipsy really, but this was the most drunk I'd ever been in my life. I reckoned it would last for another fifteen minutes or so before it wore out.

I noticed that being drunk made me pretty handsy. Well... more handsy than I normally was.

I found my hands slowly drifting down her waist and then round to her ass.

"You _are_ drunk; I can smell it on your breath." She reached back for my hands – which were now planted firmly on her ass – and tried to pry my fingers off. "Plus, you're acting weird. Well... weirder than you normally are."

I noticed that her attempt to pry off my fingers was pretty half assed.

So I kept them where they were.

She sighed deeply, closing her eyes for a moment, before opening them again and glaring at me. "I swear to God, Jasper Cullen, if you don't let go of me right now, I'll scream."

I raised an eyebrow at that, but still remained smirking.

"No, you won't."

"Oh, I won't?" She asked sweetly, her voice heavily laced with sarcasm.

"No, you won't." I mimicked her sweet, sarcastic tone. "Because you don't _really _want me to let go."

"You don't know that." Her voice was low, unsure, like she doubted what she was saying.

"I most certainly do."

She was silent for a moment.

"Well... My dad's the Chief of Police, remember? And your hands are on my ass. He _most certainly _wouldn't be happy to hear about that." She lifted her eyebrows at me as if to say, 'ha!'

I raised a brow. "What, is that a threat?"

"It's more a promise," she answered with a smirk.

I smirked right back. "A promise, huh?" I winked. "I highly doubt that."

Still, I slid my hands back up to her waist. I mean, no point taking unnecessary risks, right? The last thing I needed was Charlie Swan breathing down my neck.

"My hands are off your ass now. Happy?"

"No, I want hands off me completely."

But I noticed that her chest was now pressing against mine – and _I_ hadn't moved.

I could feel her boobs through her sweater, and her bra probably wasn't padded because her nipples were like hard little pebbles pressing into my Pecs. And _fuck me _it felt good.

I growled again, and the scent of her excitement intensified another notch.

Although our chests were pressed together, she was still being careful to keep her hips back from mine, and my dick was just standing between us, _begging _for her to even just... brush against it a little or something.

"What are _you _doing in the school parking lot anyway?" I asked.

I have no idea why, but she blushed. "I left my car here," she said. And then she started half heartedly squirming in my arms, trying to get free, but inadvertently causing her hips to finally, _finally _push forward and make contact with my now aching dick, and giving it that bit of friction it so desperately wanted.

A sound came out of me that was a mixture of a groan and a growl, and I couldn't help burying my face into her neck as she brushed over my cock again when she tried to lean away from it.

It was an instinctual habit. Whenever I got horny and whatever girl I was with happened to soothe my sexual urge, even if it was just with a brief touch or a dry hump, I'd always go for the neck. I mean, I didn't wanna bite her – well... not here and now anyway – but it was what was in my genetics. Lust and bloodlust were practically one and the same to us, so sex and drinking blood naturally came together. Well... they were supposed to anyway.

Her neck broke out into the most intense flush I'd ever fucking seen. Man, I could _see _the blood rushing around under her pale skin. And it didn't help with my growing bloodlust, with my growing urge to just... taste her.

My hands involuntarily trailed back down to her ass and I pulled her into me, while I pushed my own hips out into hers.

She moaned.

And I licked her neck.

I mean, Jesus, I couldn't fucking help it.

It was there, and it was so pink, and so warm, and her pulse was throbbing frantically, causing the scent of her blood to fan out more, and I so wanted to fuck her – and then taste her...

She gasped.

My mouth puckered at the crook of her neck, and I began kissing it, sucking it between my lips, flicking her pulsing artery with my tongue. Her skin tasted so fucking good I couldn't help or find it in me to care about the incessant growls that were now resonating through my chest. I mean, shit, if her _skin _tasted this good, imagine how good her blood must be. No wonder Dickward was so nuts for it.

I felt her warm fingers gripping the hem of my shirt at my waist – tightly – tugging my body closer to hers. Man, if I'd known she react so receptively I would have licked her neck a long time ago.

She was breathing hard and fast, too fast, so fast she'd probably pass out from hyperventilation if she didn't stop soon. And as much as I was enjoying this, I certainly didn't want her passing out on me.

I placed one last open mouthed kiss to her jugular and lifted my head, reluctantly, from her tantalizing throat and stared into her eyes, sucking the taste of her off my bottom lip.

"Shit." My voice was a half growl. I cleared my throat.

She simply stood stock still, staring at me, still breathing hard, her brown eyes dark and smouldering.

I wanted to kiss her on her lips, badly, but if I started that I didn't think I'd be able to stop at _just_ kissing. Every part of me wanted her right now, was desperate for her. My human, teenage, hormonal side and my bloodsucking vampire side were in cahoots.

She gasped again, and her lazy eyes grew wide.

"What?" My voice was still rough.

She released my shirt, which I only just realised she was still holding, and tried to step back. My hands were still on her ass, but I let go as soon as I felt her stepping back.

"Your..." She took in a sharp breath. "Your eyes..."

_Fuck. _They were probably coal black.

I sighed, lowering my eyelids.

"What are you?" she whispered.

I grinned lazily through closed lips, eyelids still closed. "I thought you were supposed to guess."

"I'm tired of guessing."

"Too bad."

"I promise I won't tell."

I cracked open one eye to look at her. She was stood motionless, still staring at me. "I know you probably won't." I shrugged. "But still, it's not my place to tell."

"Why?"

"There's this... rule..."

"What rule?"

I groaned, rubbing my forehead with the pads of my fingers. The alcohol was wearing off sooner than I thought. "It's fucking late. What are you doing here?" She didn't really answer me properly earlier.

"I told you, I left my car here," she said with a shrug, but she finally looked away from me, down at her feet.

And she was blushing again.

I opened both eyes and narrowed them at her. "Ok, so _why _did you leave your car here? Where'd you go?"

She sighed, growing even redder. "Just went out for pizza with the team."

I frowned in confusion. Alcohol really slowed down my brain. I guess this is why drink driving is illegal. "What team?"

"The basketball team."

And then I got it.

My fucking brother was on the basketball team.

I scowled. "You were with Dickward."

"Um, yeah. He gave me a ride."

"And then he left you out here on your own?" That wasn't like him. Usually his pansy ass would have waited until she got in her car and drove away.

She shrugged. "He seemed like he was in a hurry to leave."

"That's no excuse. You're lucky it was only me sneaking up on you."

She shrugged again. "I'm a big girl. And I'd like to go home now, if that's ok with you." She stared at me pointedly.

I was still leaning against her car door. I'd forgotten. Shit, alcohol really fucked me up. I swear I even had a slight headache.

"Sorry." I moved away and opened up the door for her, gesturing for her to get in.

"Thanks."

She sat in the driver's seat and I closed the door for her. Then she started up her engine and I motioned for her to roll down her window. She did.

"So, Isabella." I leaned into her open window, grinning. "I like the taste of your neck. Maybe I can taste it again sometime." My grin grew wider – though still close lipped – as her skin flushed.

She rolled her eyes, and pushed the button to roll up her window. "Bye, Jasper."

I leaned back, giving her a two fingered salute. "Later, Isabella."

And then she shifted her gearstick into drive and drove away.

**TTT**

"What the fuck?"

I'd only just stepped into the front door when I found myself being pinned against the wall by my neck, a furious, green eyed gaze boring into mine.

Seriously, he needed to stop trying to attack me, because this shit was getting old – and it was starting to really piss me off.

"Where is she?" He growled.

"I'm gonna need you to get your fucking hands off me."

"Where is she, Jasper?"

"I'm not gonna say it again."

He let go immediately, stepping back, away from me. Smart move.

I made my way up the staircase, ignoring his inane question. I didn't have a clue what he was talking about, plus I needed to lie down. I think I had my first hangover, and it was a bitch.

"Ok, so she's not here, but you were with her." He was following me.

I groaned. "Seriously, I'm not in the mood for your bullshit right now. I _will _fuck up that pretty face of yours if you don't get off my dick."

"I can smell her all over you."

What?

Oh.

_Oh. _

So_ that's _what he was bitching about.

I smirked as the memory came back to me, clear as crystal.

Fuck, she'd tasted good. My dick twitched happily in my pants – and started to get hard again.

Dickward groaned, the combination of my arousal wafting out of me, and my memory of kissing Bella's neck – which he could see – affecting him too, I guess.

"So you _were _with her." His voice was strained. He was trying incredibly hard to suppress his anger, because he knew that if he tried to fuck with me right now he'd just get an ass kicking.

Despite my headache, I couldn't help pissing him off a little more.

"I might have been with her." I shrugged a shoulder.

His anger flared. It was like a furnace exploding beside me – but he was _still_ trying to play calm.

"Where'd you see her?"

"What's it to you?"

He tried to give me a nonchalant shrug, but his shoulders were so stiff he ended up failing miserably, his shrug coming out more like a twitch. "I just wondered, seeing as you smell like you took a bath in Bella perfume or something." His voice was a half growl as he said this. The contrast between his seemingly nonchalant words and his strained voice was hilarious.

I couldn't help snickering.

And of course, that made him madder.

"Did you kiss her?" he blurted out. "On the mouth?"

I stopped outside my bedroom door and finally turned to look at him. His face was tinged pale pink, which meant that he was pretty fucking livid.

I shook my head incredulously at him. "What _is _it with her? I mean, yeah she smells good, and from what I tasted of her skin, I'm willing to bet she tastes even better," – a growl erupted from him at that – "and she's fucking hot, of course," I continued, ignoring him. "But, Jesus, she's just a _girl. _Why do you go all batshit crazy over her? You weren't even this fucking crazy with Tanya and Isabella isn't even your girlfriend."

His anger waned slightly, and was replaced by surprise – and confusion, like he'd never really realised he was acting nuts until I just pointed it out.

"I... I don't know..." he murmured, frowning. "I honestly... don't know."

**TTT**

I was distracted.

"So, um, it's pretty simple. You get it now?"

She looked at me from the corner of her eye, behind the curtain of hair that had fallen from behind her ear.

I wasn't listening to anything she was saying, to be honest. Algebra bored me, and I already knew all the shit she was explaining anyway. I was paying more attention to the sound of her heart beating twice as fast as usual; it had started doing that from the moment she sat next to me. I was paying more attention to the pulse in her neck, throbbing enticingly. I was paying more attention to the permanent flush on her skin.

Involuntarily, I reached out and tucked her curtain of hair back behind her ear.

And then I kept my fingers on her jaw line, feeling the warmth of her blood intensify as she blushed deeper.

Her breath came out in a whoosh, and she dropped her eyes from mine to the table below us.

"Jasper." Her voice was a whisper. She probably didn't mean it to be seductive, but fuck me; the sound of it almost made me jizz in my pants.

I groaned a little, before answering, "Yeah?"

"You have to stop... _doing this _to me."

The back of my fingers brushed lower, down her jaw, until they were on the side of her neck. She had frozen, sitting completely still on the outside, yet her insides were going at double speed: her heart was pumping furiously; her blood was rocketing through her veins.

I leaned my head a little closer to hers and breathed, "Doing what?"

She inhaled deeply. "You know exactly what you're doing."

I grinned, my fingers now at her delicate collarbones. "Do I?"

"Yes. And if you don't stop, I'm gonna have to stop tutoring you."

"Why? You like it."

She didn't answer.

I chuckled. "See?"

She flinched away from my fingers, which were now dangerously close to the small amount of cleavage poking out of her v neck shirt.

"Just stop, Jasper."

I sighed, and leaned away from her, back in my chair. "Fine."

But as she continued talking, explaining some bullshit about algebra I could care less about, I couldn't help staring at her – and fantasising. I was being hypocritical when I was asking Dickward why he was going all gaga over her, because honestly, I was exactly the same. Only difference is, I could hide it better than he could.

I wanted to, no _needed _to bone her. More than I'd ever wanted to bone a chick before. I wanted to touch every part of her body, feel every part of it with my hands, and explore every inch of it with my fingers. I wanted to kiss her, and suck her, and lick her, and just... taste her. I could just taste her. I was sure it would be enough. I could still remember the taste of her, still remember the taste of her skin, and _fuck, _it was driving me nuts.

I needed to relieve myself before I ended up doing something crazy, right here in the library. On this table.

I shot up from my chair, not even giving a shit that my erection wasn't adjusted and was blatantly tenting the crotch of my pants.

Isabella turned to look at me in alarm as I stood, her eyes immediately widening as they landed on my crotch.

"Yeah, how about we cut the tutoring session short this week," I said, unashamedly adjusting my dick. No point trying to be discreet now, she'd already seen it.

Her jaw dropped, and she swallowed, and I imagined her swallowing around my cock – and I _really _needed to get away from her.

"Um, ok," she said.

And I think she was about to say something else, but I didn't stick around. I shot out of the library faster than humanly possible, and I didn't give a shit if anyone saw.

When I was far away from her, in the parking lot, leaning against my TT and smoking a cigarette, I could finally think straight.

There was definitely something about this girl, something _different. _I mean, she was resistant to my gift, and it was likely that she was resistant to Dickward's too, and sure, I didn't really get along with my brother much but we used to just basically stay out of each other's way before she turned up. Now, we were practically fighting every fucking time we saw each other, just because of her.

I took a deep drag of my cigarette and exhaled.

Then I saw her, walking out of the side of the school building and heading over to the parking lot.

"Isabella Swan," I murmured to myself. "What the fuck _are _you?"

**TTT**

**A/N: So so so sorry, for how long it took me to get this chapter out. Honestly, I started it ages ago, just after I finished the previous chapter, and then I got writer's block, and then I had to work all the time so I didn't have much time to write. I'm really sorry for being so fail. I promise I won't take this long to update again. I mean, 4 months is just crazy! Thanks for all the alerts and faves and reviews, despite not having updated in so long!**

**So... what is Isabella Swan, eh? Lol. Thanks for reading!**

**Follow me on twitter if you like. Savannah_Vee. **


	13. Chapter 13: The Face

_'Ride out the wave.'_

_Kings of Leon - The Face  
_

* * *

Chapter 13: The Face

**-+-Edward-+-**

My dad was pissing me off.

So I'd told Bella Swan that we had a fucking secret; what was the big deal? It's not like I'd told her _what _that secret was. I mean, she probably wouldn't be able to guess what it was anyway.

Right?

Ok, so maybe she might.

But even if she _did_ guess, I doubted she was the type of person that would tell anyone.

Right?

Well... I hoped so anyway.

But still, my dad was overreacting, just a little, over this whole thing. Shit, he'd already punished me for blabbing, why couldn't he just get over it now?

The guy had taken away my Vanquish.

I had to be without it for _six, whole months_.

Harsh much, or what?

And yet, he was still on my case about it, damn near every day.

"Edward!"

Ah shit. That was him, yelling my name from his study.

_Now _what did he want?

"Yes, dad?" I answered in a normal speaking voice.

"Come here."

Fuck.

I sighed as I got off my bed and walked down the hall, over to his study.

It was a Saturday night, by the way.

Did I mention that I was grounded too? The only reason I'd been able to go get pizza that night, with the team and Bella and her friends, was because I had basketball practice and he didn't know what time we finished.

I stood in the open doorway of his office. "You wanted me?"

"Any news on Bella Swan?"

I sighed and tried not to roll my eyes. He'd been doing this nearly every day since my 'mother dearest' snitched on me. I mean, c'mon, if Bella Swan did figure shit out, wouldn't I come and tell him straight away? Why did he bother asking?

"No," I replied.

"You sure? Any signs that she might have guessed anything?"

I shook my head.

"Good." He sighed, rubbing his eyes in that weary way he always did, and I prepared myself for it. And it came, right on schedule: "Son, I'm really disappointed in you."

I sighed again. "I know, dad. I'm sorry."

"You remember what happened back in Alaska, how difficult it was to get out of that mess?"

"Yes, sir."

"So what possessed you?"

"She was already getting suspicious, guessing stuff, and –"

"And how many other people have gotten suspicious?" He interrupted. "How many other people have 'guessed stuff'? But we just let them be, let them think what they want. _Show _them that their guesses are nothing but misconceptions, that we _are _just a normal, _human _family."

"I know."

"Even if this girl _seems _like she wouldn't tell anyone about us, what's to say that she won't? What if you, or your brother specifically, hurt this girl, and she wants to exact her revenge? Teenage girls are extremely hormonal. One thing could set her off and she could go blabbing to the newspapers –"

I shook my head, stopping him midsentence. "She wouldn't –"

"But we don't know that. And unfortunately, we aren't the kind of vampires that can erase a human's short term memory, so we have to do what we can to not get found out in the first place."

Whatever. I was so over this conversation.

I nodded.

My dad just sat there, behind his desk, his hands clamped together, just watching me. He wasn't even thinking anything – or he was deliberately keeping his mind blank.

After a few, awkward minutes of this – and he was as still as a statue, so imagine how fucking creepy that was – I scrubbed a hand across the back of my neck.

"Uh, can I go now?"

He nodded silently, and I quickly turned to leave before he could change his mind.

**TTT**

I was kind of pissed off with Bella too.

I mean, whatever, she could do what she wanted... even if that included my brother.

Shit, I hated even just _thinking_ that.

But whatever, she didn't have a boyfriend. _I _certainly wasn't her boyfriend. So if she wanted to let my brother slobber all over her neck, then that was her prerogative.

That didn't mean I could stop myself from being pissed off, though.

Especially when fucking Assper would think about his mouth all over her neck whenever I was around him, just to annoy me, or – and this was fucking worse – he'd think about it when he was jerking off at night.

And yeah, ok, I jerked off to the thought of _him _kissing her neck too because, well, I couldn't fucking help it. Assper has that fucking gift, remember?

But whatever, I was pissed at Bella Swan.

She started leaning closer to me. What the fuck was she doing? I mean, sure, the smell thing wasn't so hard anymore, but still, why tempt me? And fuck, her hair was all freshly washed and smelling awesome, and she was wearing a pretty low cut shirt today, so when she leaned in I got a peek down her cleavage –

"What's wrong with you?" She whispered, her warm breath bathing my neck.

I stiffened. Yeah, in my pants too.

I looked at her carefully from the corner of my eye and shrugged. "Nothing's wrong with me." I sounded petulant, I knew, but I didn't give a shit. Plus, every time I looked at her, I'd just think about Assper all over her.

She raised her eyebrows, sighed, and said, "Sure." And then shuffled away from me to her side of the desk and continued writing.

I looked at her.

I couldn't help it.

She was studiously ignoring me now, her eyes flicking back and forth from her notebook to the board. But I knew she wasn't really concentrating on her work, because her eyes weren't squinting like they usually were when she was thinking about her work.

I huffed and folded my arms across my chest to stop myself from breaking something as I spoke to her about this.

"Do you like Assper?"

She continued staring at the board but her cheeks reddened. "What?" She asked.

I gritted my teeth together. "Do you like my brother?"

The red on her cheeks darkened, and although I was getting really fucking ticked off, my dick was doing a soldier impression at the sight of it. I had to hold back a growl.

She swallowed. Frowned a little. "Why do you ask that?"

She was evading the question. Fuck. She did like him.

"He kissed you. On your neck."

She finally turned to look at me then, her face and neck fully flushed, her mouth agape. "How did you know about that?"

My eyes narrowed. "He told me."

"Asshole," she muttered. "Look, he was drunk. I couldn't get him off me. I didn't _want _him to do it –"

I scoffed. "You looked like you were enjoying it to me."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

Oh, shit. I looked away from her, at the board, and waved a hand dismissively in her direction. "Forget it."

"No, what do you mean I _looked _like I was enjoying it? Did you... did you see us?"

Fuck. "Uh... Yeah. I did."

She gaped at me, questioning.

"I err... I couldn't just leave you in the parking lot on your own, so I waited to make sure you were safe."

"You were spying on me?" Her tone was accusing.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. "No, I was making sure you were ok."

"Well, then why didn't you just wait until I got in my car and drove off, instead of pretending to drive away and then lurking in the shadows, watching me? I mean, who _does _that?"

Edward Cullen does, apparently.

I grimaced, rubbing the back of my neck. "I err... I wasn't in a good mood; I really just wanted to be on my own."

"So you couldn't even just wait for like, five more seconds for me to get in my car? Wow. I mean, Jasper was right, I was lucky it was only him sneaking up behind me and not some crazed rapist or something." She turned back to the board and crossed her own arms over her chest – scowling.

Crap.

How the fuck did this shit get turned around? _I _was the one who was pissed at her, and now, she seemed to be pissed at _me. _And thing is, _she_ had every right to be pissed at me, whereas I had none whatsoever to be pissed at her.

I mean, she was right, Assper was right, I should have waited for her to leave before I drove off. Normally, I _would_ have waited, but that night I was so annoyed at Jake and Tyler's thoughts about her, and then sitting in the car with her had my bloodlust all firing up again – I just wanted to get away from her, you know, to clear my head.

I turned to her, contrite. "I'm sorry."

She sniffed. Shrugged. "Whatever."

I sighed. "C'mon, Bella, what do you want me to say?"

She shrugged again.

Fuck, I was a sucker for this chick.

I reached a hand over to her, tentatively, and grabbed her arm.

She ignored me.

I tugged on it a little, unfolding her arms from her chest, and surprisingly, she let me.

She still ignored me though, scowling, her arm limp in my hand.

So I did something pretty silly and old fashioned, but whatever. Like I said, I was a sucker for this chick.

Slowly, I slid my hand down her arm, stroking her warm, smooth skin.

She still ignored me – but her heart started beating faster.

I dragged my fingertips along her wrist, feeling the pulsing, hot veins there.

She still ignored me – but the skin at her biceps broke out in goosebumps.

And then I finally took her hand in mine, and brought it over to my side of the desk.

She still didn't look at me, but her heart was banging away at double speed in her chest.

I looked at her hand in mine, took note of how fucking good it looked, being there. I squeezed her hand with the tiniest pressure, a barely noticeable twitch of my fingers, and took note of how fucking _right _it felt.

And then I did it.

I lifted her hand up, at the same time leaning forward a bit, my lips puckered and ready.

And I kissed her hand.

It was lame, I know, and fucking stupid and cheesy, but –

_Fuck me!_

Her skin tasted good.

Shit, her skin tasted _really _good.

It was like sucking on a chocolate wrapper that had traces of chocolate smeared over it – only hers was like, the smears never disappeared.

So I just wanted to keep on sucking – like the sucker I was.

And that's when I realised I was now _sucking _on the back of her hand, not kissing it.

And _holy fuck, _I didn't think I'd be able to stop.

Bella was looking at me now; I could see her from the corner of my eye. I could also feel her arm tugging as she tried to pull away, but my lips were latched on to her skin like a starving baby latches on to a boob. It was like a wave of pleasure hit me with every suck – and I was riding the fuck out of it.

And Jesus, did I mention she tasted good?

"Edward," she whispered.

I ignored her.

She tugged against me.

I sucked harder.

"Ow! Edward, you're hurting me!" She whisper-yelled.

And I didn't wanna hurt her. I swear, I didn't. I wanted to stop sucking her, to apologise and check her hand for a bruise – which there would definitely be now – but I couldn't, for the life of me, make myself stop.

I realised, belatedly, that this was pretty fucking bad.

I was sitting there, sucking on Bella Swan's hand like it was my last meal, and I could hear her struggling to get away, hear her pained whimpers. What if someone happened to glance at our desk and saw this bizarre scenario?

I _needed _to stop.

I managed to pry my lips off the back of her hand and gasped in a huge gust of air. I was breathing fast, my chest heaving.

Bella was cradling her hand, the hand I was using as a surrogate nipple, and I could see the skin on it already turning a nasty shade of purple and blue.

I stood up inhumanly fast.

Only Bella noticed.

"Mr Banner, can I be excused?"

He didn't bother looking up from his desk.

"What for, Cullen?"

"I feel sick, I wanna go to the bathroom."

And... it wasn't a lie, actually. I realised my head was actually throbbing. I frowned as I rubbed at my temple.

My Banner sighed and held up a hall pass. "Be quick."

"Thanks."

I hurried out of the class and straight towards the exit, bursting through the double doors.

Outside, my temples continued pounding.

What the hell was wrong with me? First, I bruise Bella's hand from going nuts over the taste of her skin, and now, my head felt like it was about to explode. Sure I got headaches, I was half human after all, but I'd never had a headache this bad before.

I even had to close my eyes because the daylight was making it worse – which is why it was her quiet footsteps and beating heart that alerted me to the fact that Bella Swan had followed me.

**TTT**

"Are you ok?"

I swallowed. Inhaled another deep breath through my nose. "I don't know."

"What _happened_ –"

"I don't know, Bella," I interrupted. "I'm sorry."

She was silent for a while.

"It's ok."

My hand absently reached up to rub my temples.

"Look, I feel... weird – sick. I've got a terrible headache. Could you tell Mr. Banner, and tell him that I'm gonna go home?"

"Ok."

"Thanks."

I handed her the hall pass – my eyes still closed, because seriously, this headache was a bitch – and then I cracked one eye open and squinted my way over to my Volvo. Bella was still standing there, watching me.

I stopped and turned back to her, squinting. "I'm sorry," I said again.

She was looking at me funny, her own eyes squinted – like she was thinking hard about something. She nodded. "I know you are, Edward. It's ok. Now go home, cos seriously, you don't look well at all."

I nodded and turned away again.

And then I got in my car, started the engine, and drove home.

**TTT**

**A/N: *hides* My apologies yet again. Thanks for reading, reviewing, favourites and alerts! Hope you enjoyed!**


	14. Chapter 14: Wicker Chair

_'Try to tell yourself you're not insane.'_

_Kings of Leon - Wicker Chair_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 14: Wicker Chair

**~*~Bella~*~**

Edward Cullen sucked my hand.

_Edward Cullen _sucked my hand.

Edward Cullen _sucked _my hand.

Nope, no matter how many times I said it, it still sounded crazy. It was kind of like an insane person trying to convince themselves, over and over, that they weren't insane. It didn't matter how many times they said it... bottom line is, they were still insane. Just like no matter how many times and different ways I said, _Edward Cullen sucked my hand _wouldn't change the fact that it was more than a little odd.

I mean, who _does _that?

I thought the hand-kissing was already a little weird – though sweet too, admittedly – but the sucking? That was just... bizarre.

_And arousing._

Oh crap, I so didn't wanna go there.

Ok, I admit that the hand-sucking turned me on a little. Or a lot.

But what kind of fucking weirdo am I if that turned me on? I mean, it hurt too, a lot, but I also sort of... _liked _the pain?

_Kinky Bella._

Fuck.

No, this was too weird. First the old fashioned hand-kissing turned into a hand-sucking – which I really sort of liked – and then he did that superfast thing I've seen he and his brother do a few times, and then, when I caught up with him outside he looked like death warmed up.

Ok, he's really pale already anyway, but his skin looked almost grey. And he was holding his temples and squinting so I figured he had a pretty bad headache too.

Which was odd.

He'd been perfectly fine before the hand-sucking.

I peeled back the band aid on the back of my hand and looked at the bruise again. I'd had to cover it up, before my dad's 'The Chief' eyes caught a glimpse of it and started asking questions, questions I couldn't answer even if I wanted to.

The bruise looked like a hickey, which was understandable; I mean he _was_ sucking my skin after all. But there was also something odd about it. It was a faded purply-blue now – except for two little dots of it, which were a deep purple, almost dark red.

The two deeper coloured dots were about an inch apart on the bruise, and they kind of stung a little, like when a bug bites you. In fact, they kind of _did_ look like teeth marks, except they couldn't possibly be Edward's teeth marks because, well, if they were teeth marks they'd have had to come from incredibly sharp teeth. And no one had teeth that sharp.

But whatever, my skin's reaction to a bruise wasn't fascinating to me. I stuck the band aid back over it and carried on thinking.

Thinking – again – about what the fuck Edward and Jasper Cullen were.

And guess what?

I was coming up with nothing. Nada. Zero. Zilch... You get the point.

I sighed.

Superfast. Super strong. Forever lukewarm skin. Edward's odd aversion to my smell, or attraction, as he put it. Their ability to hold their breath for long periods of time?

God, what _were _they?

The only plausible answer I was coming up with was super hero. But they didn't seem to be saving anyone. And what about the smell thing?

And the sucking?

And, oh my God, how could I forget the _growling_?

I shifted my hips a little on my bed – _really _needed to stop thinking about the Cullens right now.

It wasn't like I could, you know, _do something _if I got myself all worked up.

I mean, I didn't have time.

Dinner was in a few minutes.

**TTT**

"Isabella Swan."

Oh, fuck, what was he doing, talking to me while I was with the CB's?

I turned around to look at him. "Uh, yes?"

He was grinning in that sexy, smug way he always did, and I felt myself starting to get hot in the face.

He stuck his hands in his leather jacket pocket. "What kinda poison did you give my brother yesterday?" He grinned wider. "Cos I need to get me some of that."

"Excuse me?"

"He looked like he was on his deathbed. Told my mom he started feeling sick during biology – I figured you finally got sick of his annoying ass and poisoned him." He winked. "Nice."

"Oh my God, is he ok?" Jessica asked.

Jasper looked over at her. "He'll live." His voice lowered and he smirked at her. "How are _you _though, Jessicurl?"

Jessica blushed and looked down at her salad. "I'm fine."

Jasper pulled out a chair and parked his ass in the empty seat on the other side of me.

He looked at Alice, who had been silent the entire time since he'd shown up, and was also now studiously examining her lunch.

"Hey, Pixie."

She glanced up at him through her black bangs. "Hey."

Our table was in an awkward silence now: Jessica and Alice having stare offs with their lunch, Rosalie still eating, but stabbing at her meatloaf like the meat wasn't already dead and was trying to escape from her plate. I was blushing, like _hard, _from having Jasper next to me, _especially _because the CB's were _not _supposed to know I had a thing for him. Rosalie would hate me, Alice would probably kill me, and maybe Jessica would help her.

And God help me if they found out I tutored him too.

Jasper leaned over to me, bringing his nose right next to my neck – which of course, flushed harder.

"Mmmm, you smell really good." His voice was practically a purr in my ear. "What perfume are you wearing?"

Alice's head shot up at that, her eyes narrowing as they focused on me.

_Crap. Crap. Crap._

I leaned away. "Um, I'm not wearing any."

"Oh, so that's your natural scent? Hot."

The asshole was fighting back a smirk. He knew he was making me uncomfortable. In fact, that was probably the very reason he was doing it. He knew I didn't wear perfume to school because I'd told him that on our first tutor session when he'd sniffed my neck then too.

Alice – and Rosalie too, now – was staring daggers at me. But really, it was hardly my fault if Jasper Cullen was flirting with me right in front of them. And besides, it wasn't like I was encouraging him.

Jessica, however, was still staring at her greens.

When the bell rang I stood up so fast I nearly lost my balance – which gave Jasper a reason to stand up really fast too and steady me before I did.

And while I was grateful to him for keeping me vertical, he really didn't need to wrap his arms around my waist.

**TTT**

Edward wasn't in biology, so I guess he hadn't come to school. I'd assumed he'd just skipped that class because he was embarrassed by the hand-sucking incident but his car wasn't in the parking lot.

I guess he really was sick.

And, for some reason, I had this odd sense that it was my fault, which was nuts because how the heck could_ I_ have made him sick?

Still, I felt bad so I decided to pay him a visit after school, you know, to give him some notes from class that he missed.

His mom answered the door.

She smiled, a dazzling smile that sort of took my breath away even though I don't, you know, go for girls. I mean, wow. I could see where Edward and Jasper got their smiles from. And I could _really_ see where Edward got his amazing good looks from.

His mom was stunning. Seriously, stunningly beautiful. She looked about late twenties, early thirties at most, which was impossible unless she'd had Jasper when she was like, ten or something. And Edward looked just like her. He was a pretty guy, and the reason for that was obviously because he looked so much like his mom. The only difference between their faces was that he looked younger, and his jaw line was chiselled and squared, whereas hers was soft and rounded. I mean, shit, her eyes were even the same shade of green.

It was like Rosalie Hale all over again: I could totally go gay for Edward's mom.

Only... that was so very wrong because she was like, his _mom._

_Ah, fuck, I'm such a perv!_

"Um, hi, Mrs. Cullen?"

She nodded.

"I'm Isabella Swan, from Edward's biology class –"

"I remember you, dear. How are you?"

I smiled. "I'm fine, thanks." I pushed my hair behind my ears nervously. "Uh, I heard Edward was sick? I thought I'd stop by to give him the notes from today's class."

"How thoughtful." She smiled and stepped back to let me in. "Go on up. He's in his room."

"Thank you."

I hurried past her – and caught a whiff of that wonderful smell her sons both smelled of too. What kind of soap did they use?

I hesitated outside Edward's bedroom door for no good reason. I guess I was a little embarrassed about the hand-sucking too?

"You can come in, you know."

_How did he know I was there?_

I opened the door and poked my head around it, expecting to find him tucked under his comforter, all pale and maybe even shivering or something – but he wasn't. He was sitting up on his bed, playing video games and looking in perfect health.

He paused the game and tossed the controller when I opened the door, and grinned crookedly at me.

"Hey."

"Um, hi. I thought you were sick?"

He shrugged. "I was. It was just a migraine though, I feel better now."

"Oh."

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you gonna come in, or...?"

"Oh, yeah, Right." I was still standing with my head around the door.

I stepped into his room... and stood awkwardly just in front of the door.

Edward stared at me with furrowed brows. "What the hell is wrong with you, Bella? You can sit down, you know, I don't bi –" He cleared his throat. "You can sit down."

I sat on a leather couch against the wall. "Thanks. I uh, brought you my notes from today."

He smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem."

We were both quiet then, for a long while, and _boy_ was it awkward.

"Bella."

"Hmm?"

Edward sighed. "I'm _really _sorry about what happened the other day." He ran his hand through his messy hair. "I mean, I don't know what the hell happened..." He frowned, as if in thought.

I nodded. "I know. It's ok, really."

He got off his bed and sat next to me on the leather couch.

"There's a band aid on your hand."

"Yeah, that's only cos I didn't want my dad to see it."

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

"Can I see it?" He held his palm out for my own.

I gave him my hand and he cautiously peeled back the band aid, grimacing when he looked at the bruise. "Ah, fuck. I'm really sorry, Bella."

I sighed. "You really don't have to keep apologising, Edward." I took my hand out of his and smoothed the band aid back over the bruise.

"Can you blame me?" he said. "Look at the size of that thing."

I just shrugged. "It'll fade."

"Does it hurt?"

"Not really."

He let up about the bruise after like, six more apologies, and then he went back to playing his game while I just explored his room, checking out his CD's and books. He had a fuckload of them.

There was picture on his desk, a picture of his mom holding a baby, who I assumed was him.

I couldn't help staring at the picture – in shock – because his mom in that picture, well, she looked _exactly _the same as she did today. And how the heck was that possible? I expected her to look younger, even just a little, seeing as she looked pretty young already, but she looked _exactly _the same.

I mean, her hair was even the same length, same colour, everything!

And then I had a sudden, insane thought:

_They don't age. Edward's parents don't age._

Did that mean Edward and Jasper didn't age either? But then, if they didn't, how could there be a baby picture of Edward? And that time I was in his dad's study I saw pictures of Edward and Jasper as kids, on his desk... except, how did I really know that was them? It could be a way of hiding the fact that they don't age. Those pictures of those kids could be _anyone. _Plus, their parents look so young – what if they weren't really their parents? What if they were all really around the same age?

Oh my God. What if they were like, immortal?

What if Edward was really like, a hundred and seven or something?

I took a deep breath. Put the photograph back on the desk.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

I turned to look at him, and when he glanced at me he paused the game and frowned.

"What?"

I held his eyes, because if he lied that would be the only way I'd be able to tell.

"How... _old _are you?"

He raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Seventeen?"

"And how long have you _been _seventeen?" I asked.

He stared at me for a moment, confused – before he suddenly grinned.

He rolled his eyes. "Since June, Bella." He picked up his controller and started playing again, still grinning. "Got any more theories?"

**TTT**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.  
**


End file.
